Our Digital World
by Dragongirl642
Summary: Crystal Hibana is Tai's best friend. So when they're both thrown into the Digital World with a bunch of their friends she does her best to keep him on his toes. But what if she is without even knowing it? Is there a reason Tai's face is almost always red now? Really I've never wrote a summary in my life so of course this one is horrible. Don't judge a book by it's cover.TaixOc
1. Chapter 1

So hi anyone who is reading this. This is my first story so tips and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Funny I put up a story that I just started when I have one's saved on my desk computer (I'm on a laptop now xp) that have like six or so chapters. I'd guess I'd rather start a new one and learn on how to write better (because I suck, I'm hoping to get better) before posting other stories. Anyway this Digimon story has my original Digimon, Dragomon, and his digivolutions. I'll try to get a DeviantART account to post his pictures, just to help you visualize him better (they won't be very good though). But I hope you like the story (if not I'm sorry) the chapters won't always be this long and if you could review and maybe give some pointers that would be great. ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: And So It Begins…The Island of Adventure!

Who says there's no such thing as monsters? You're never quite the same after you meet your first Digimon. My name's Crystal Hibana. I'm part of a team called the Digidestine, along with a handful of my friends. At first I thought our first encounter was when we got pulled into the Digital World at summer camp. Boy was I wrong. It was actually eight years ago. For a while, I didn't remember it fully, and only saw pieces of it in my dreams. Now I'm putting those pieces together. I lived in Highton View Terrace with the rest of my friends, and I was currently staying at my two best friends house, Tai and Kari Kamiya, while my parents were on a trip. Of course Kari was only a little girl, and Tai and I were only four years older. I had slept with Kari in her bed before waking up for no reason. I slowly sat up before climbing out of the bed to get a drink of water, hoping to go back to sleep soon. As I passed the computer room though I noticed a strange light coming from it. Kari soon joined me in the hallway before we both moved to the computer. We stared as lots of numbers and letters scrolled across the screen, soon spiraling in a circle shape in the middle of the screen. Soon we heard Tai behind us, probably after making his fourth trip to the bathroom. "Guys, what are you doing in here? You know you're not suppose to play with the computer." "But it's doing something weird." "Tai the computer is freaking out." Kari and I said, trying to explain what was happening, when we didn't really know either. Soon the spiraling text became egg shaped, and starting coming out of the computer! What we didn't know back then, I now know was our first Digiegg.

The next morning I woke up to Tai shaking the living daylights out of me! "Chris! Get up! Hurry! It's important!" "Ok, ok! What?!" Tai simply pointed to between Kari and me to where the egg was laying. I only blinked before looking back at him and then the egg again, not saying a word. Their mom had apparently gone to the health food store, poor kids, and me whenever I was there! We had the whole apartment to ourselves so it was safe to walk around with the egg. Kari sat at the table with it, her favorite whistle in her mouth, as Tai made eggs and I poured drinks. "I betcha this is gonna taste a lot better than your egg." Tai said to his little sister, who was still tired. She only blew her whistle tiredly. "Hey, I know what we can do! Let's use it as a soccer ball!" That got both our attentions as Kari loudly blew her whistle and I yelled, "Tai no!" "You're right it probably wouldn't bounce that high." He placed the eggs on the table before going back and making more. As Kari reached for her cup, the egg fell out of her lap, rolling onto the floor and out of sight. "Kari? The egg?" I said, trying to get the young girls attention. She looked in her lap before frantically looking for the egg from her chair. I laughed quietly at her attempts as Tai said, "If anybody asks where that weird looking egg came from, lets tell them our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump. Boy the rest of the kids are gonna be jealous of us this Easter."

Kari and I both turned our attention to the wall as we heard a soft thump, seeing the egg against it. Kari got out of her chair and I followed her as she tried to pick it up, only succeeding it making it roll away again. We followed it into their room as Tai called for us, "Huh?! Hey guys, where'd you go?!" We both stopped just at the door as the egg started spinning around in one spot. Tai came up to us yelling, "Guys I-! Huh?!" The egg then started to spin faster until it was standing up on its own. "Uh oh." We all said in unison. "It-It's alive!" Tai yelled, just as the egg cracked in half, showing yellow eyes and a black fluff ball. "Aw, look at him." I cooed looking at the cute baby that I now know was Botamon. "Oh it's cute. Come here little baby." Tai said, trying to get the Digimon to come to him. O boy did it. The Botamon flung himself at Tai's face before jumping off than hiding under the bed. Meanwhile Kari and I laughed before following it under. "Kari, Chris! Stay away, I-I'll protect you!" "I don't think we need protecting Tai. Look at him! He's so cute, and probably just scared." Tai looked under the bed with us, before throwing his goggles at it. It was a brave plan of action! It worked about as well as he others plans too. As the goggles hit Botamon he let loose a stream of bubbles that knocked Tai over and he rolled into the wall. Kari placed the whistle in her mouth as the Botamon began a tune. Soon I started signing to it as well, with Kari playing her whistle and the Botamon still talking. We both started laughing and I heard Tai behind us say, "It's taking a bubble bath."

As the day went on we kept watch over the little cutie. "Kari stop feeding it so many candy bars, you'll make it sick. Hey those are mine! Thanks a lot." Tai muttered from the door. I laughed as I swung my legs back and forth on the bed, Kari giving Botamon the last piece of chocolate. "Well now that it's here how do we get rid of it?" Kari shook her head while blowing her whistle. "Aw, do we have to?" I whined, pulling Kari and Botamon onto my lap. "We can't keep it." "Sure we can!" "Where's it gonna sleep?" Kari whistled. "Oh no not in my bed." She whistled again. "Fine then it sleeps on the couch." The whistle popped out of her mouth and I shook my head saying, "What makes you think that'll work? What about your mom?" "I guess we're just gonna have to tell her it's a throw pillow." Kari and I both sigh as the phone rings, Tai running to it yelling, "I'll get it." Kari simply rests her head on Botamon and hugs it. I smile before my eyes widen and mouth drops open as he started to glow and change shape. As Tai came back in without actually looking in the room he said, "That's weird, all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts." "Um, Tai?" I asked, while smiling nervously. He turned his head and gaped as I pointed to the now bigger, and pink, Digimon Kari was hugging on the floor. "It changed, and got bigger." "What did you do?!" "We didn't do anything! Why blame us!?" "Oh no, where are we gonna hide him? What's mom gonna say if she finds out? It can't get any worse!" The Digimon made a noise before Kari lifted it up showing, well to put it simply he wasn't potty trained yet. "It just got worst." Tai muttered as his head was down. "You had to jinx it." I sigh shrugging.

Kari had left the room to get more food and as she did the Digimon began jumping up and down. Feeling bored Tai decided to count how many times he did. "One thousand eight, one thousand nine, one thousand ten, one thousand eleven, one thousand twelve…" Tai sighed as he grew tired and I laughed at him for even trying. Kari came back in with the cat's food bowl. "You better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food." "Like how we have to do for your hair?" Tai glares at me as I laugh. Kari puts the bowl on the floor and the Digimon moves up to it with big eyes. "Boy he looks pretty hungry." He smiles at the food before looking at us and smiling with big watery eyes. Suddenly he jumps on Kari's face and starts kissing her! "Hey! Cut it out! Stop kissing my sister you!" Tai yells, trying to pull the little guy off as I hold Kari and try to pull her away from it. He finally lets go only to latch onto Tai's face. When he gets him off he quickly runs over to us panting, "His breath stinks." We watch as he devours the cat food. "I've had enough, he's outta here!" Suddenly we all hear a low growl and look to see their cat stalking the Digimon. "Uh-oh." We all say. The cat quickly pounces on him, knocking him away from the food bowl. Tai quickly grabs the cat as it's thrown off as Kari and I stand in front of the Digimon. As Tai tries to hold the cat it turns around and scratches his cheek before running at the Digimon, who screams as he gets scratched on the head. The cat drags it's food bowl out of the room and when it does Kari closes the door. She looks sadly over at her brother and the Digimon who are both covering their cuts. I make them both let go as I clean the blood with a wet towel. "We don't make much of a tad team do we." Tai mumbles as the Digimon groans in pain.

Soon their mom comes home and starts making dinner. "Kids! I made your favorite! Liver sticks!" "Great… In a minute!" Tai yelled as he leaned against the closed door. I was sitting against the wall next to Kari as she talked to the Digimon, "So do you have a name?" "Koromon." Tai sniffed the air, "We're in luck, she burned them." "Tai his name is Koromon!" "Who's name?" "Pinky over here." I say, pointing to him. "Koromon what are you any way." "I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World." "How come you talk to him, and only whistle at me?" Tai mutters as he walks over to us. I smirk at my friend saying, "Maybe she likes Digimon better." "Not funny." "My name is Kari. Kari. And this is my brother his name is Tai. Tai. This is our friend Crystal, but we call her Chris. Chris." Kari explained, sounding each of our names out. "Hi Kari Kari, Tai Tai, Chris Chris." "Never mind." Tai falls to his knees as he says, "He can, talk." "You three are the best friends I've ever had." "We're the only friends you've had." With that, Koromon proceeded to jump up and start kissing her again. He hopped off and faced Tai saying, "And thanks, for saving me from that scratching fur ball." Then he started kissing Tai. He turned to me, "And thank you for making the scratch feel better." As he jumps up to try and kiss me I quickly catch him and say, "You know you can just hug us." "Oh, ok." Then he proceeded to wrap his ears around me in a hug. "Just warn us before you kiss me again." Tai said. Koromon made another noise and just like last time…. Tai picked him up saying, "Let's have a warning for this too."

It was the middle of the night when I woke up again. Koromon was under the covers shaking horrible. "Koromon? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kari woke up as I began trying to talk to Koromon, but grew scared when he wouldn't answer me. "Kari, wake Tai up, hurry." She nodded her head before climbing the ladder. She whistled a couple of times before blowing a really loud one and Tai yelled, "I'm up what!?" "Tai…" He quickly climbed down the ladder with Kari when he heard the worry in my voice. As he say Koromon his eyes grew wide, "Koromon? What's wrong with him? Is he sick? You gave him you liver sticks didn't you?!" "Tai! This isn't time to be joking around!" I yelled. The blanket fell completely over him as he suddenly began to grow! He became so big he broke the bed. "That's gotta hurt." Tai muttered. I quickly got off the bed and stood by Tai as Koromon continued to grow into a giant orange dinosaur. "Nice dinosaur, friendly dinosaur…" Kari whistled at him as she ran to the window and opened it before turning to Koromon and jumping on him. "Kari, what are you doing?! Get down from there!" Koromon, in an attempt to get out the window, actually ended up breaking it before standing on the balcony. "I'm gonna get grounded for this." Tai said, holding onto the door handle as we heard his mom yell, "What's going on in there? Did you kids break another lamp?" "Piggyback?" We heard Kari and instantly widen our eyes. I quickly run over and jump on Koromon behind Kari as Tai yells, "Kari no!" With that, Koromon jumped off the balcony, Kari laughing, me shutting my eyes tightly while hanging on, and Tai yelling for us. We landed in the parking lot on a car, I actually think it was there mom's car, as Kari said, "Now let's play horsey." "We really shouldn't…" I tried saying before Koromon began jogging in a random direction.

Noticing I had no say over what the Digimon did I kept a look out for Tai, knowing he would be searching for us. We came to an intersection and Kari said, "Look both ways before crossing the street. See any cars?" Koromon made a no grunt and at that I said, "Do you even no what a car is?" He made another no grunt. I sighed saying, "Please be careful then." A while later we came across a couple of vending machines. "Soda, I'm thirsty are you?" Koromon made a 'hmm' noise before sticking his claw into the bottom of the machine. I stare wide-eyed as soda cans begin falling out and Kari says, "Mom usually just puts money in, but I guess that works too. Just one each." "No Kari, that does not work too." I mutter, helping her pick up the soda's, thinking I'd better move them outta the way before Koromon steps on them. Suddenly he turns his head in a direction. Kari and I drop the cans as we follow him, "Where are you going?" We quickly jump back on his back and soon he's in the middle of the street as cars are driving! "You know we really shouldn't be playing in the middle of the street." "You think?!" I yell. I suddenly look behind us to see a truck coming and I yell, "Koromon!" He looks as well and quickly jumps over it. As he lands I can see something in his mouth and Kari says, "Can we do that ride again?" "Pepper Flame!" Koromon suddenly shoots a giant fireball, trying to hit the truck but hits a phone booth. Kari and I stare in horror, seeing what Koromon can do when he's angry. I quickly jump off Koromon and grab his giant claw, motioning him to get to the sidewalk. I smile slightly as he follows my lead and we get out of the danger zone, for now. "Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up." Koromon was staring at a turning bus as we watched from the sidewalk. I was still holding his claw as Kari laid on his head. "I know my mom says, they're always late, but they can't help it!" Koromon turns his head to follow the bus, flames appearing in the back of his mouth. "Don't be a bad boy! Ah!" Kari yells just as he's about to shoot the buys. He quickly turns his head though as he hears helicopters over the buildings behind us. "I wanna go home now ok?" Kari says, clearly scared of what could happen next. Koromon simply grunts as he begins firing into the sky, trying to hit the helicopters. When that doesn't work he begins following them, Kari still on his head and me still holding his claw.

As we make it under a bridge, we see a giant egg form in the sky. "Oh man." I mutter, looking at the egg with scared eyes. "That can not be good." And it wasn't. As soon as I say that the egg hatches, showing a giant bird like Digimon. "That's a big bird." Kari states. It flies over us and Koromon quickly spins around to follow it, knocking Kari off his head before I catch her. "Pepper Flame." He shouts, now trying to hit the giant bird. None of his fireballs hit though and the bird turns around and flies over us again. Kari and I hide behind Koromon as we all gasp in fear. Out of curiosity, seeing as how much noise we were making, I look at the surround apartment buildings to see a bunch of kids around our age or younger on their balconies or windows. Koromon shoots another fireball at the bird as it lands in front of another bridge down the street. As I look at it I see a kid my age with wild brown hair…"TAI!" I yell and wave my arm, trying to get his attention. He turns towards us before running as fast as he can. As he gets to us I'm still holding Koromon's claw as Kari is pushing against his stomach saying, "Koromon please don't fight." We both have tears in our eyes as Tai turns Kari around saying, "Kari come on! We gotta go!" She quickly gets out of her brothers grip and stares up yelling again, "Koromon!" "Kari it's to dangerous! Chris help." I can only stare at him, biting my lip to try not to cry, and hold onto Koromon's claw with both hands now. Koromon growls before shouting again, "Pepper Flame!" The fireball hits the parrot on the head this time, but doesn't seem to hurt him. It just laughs saying, "My turn." Tai and I both look at it in fear as it yells, "Static Destroyer!" The electric attack hits the bridge we were under, causing it to crumble and begin falling on us. Tai covers both me and Kari up as Koromon does the same for us. Suddenly I hear all the lights around us go off, and can almost feel Koromon grow bigger again. As he shakes the debris off he growls at the bird, still covering us. Tai slowly lets us both go asking, "You guys ok?" I nod my head slowly before we all look up at Koromon and Kari asks, "Who's that?" Koromon growls at the bird again as Tai slowly asks, "Koromon?"

"I'm Greymon now." "You can be whoever you want, big guy." Tai says in awe. With that Greymon lets out a yell before fully standing up and facing the bird Digimon. "Nova Flame!" He lets out a giant stream of white fire from his mouth as it hits the bird Digimon, knocking it over and onto the ground. As it gets up Greymon quickly runs to it as Kari screams in fear. The two Digimon interlock their hands as the try to push each other to the ground. Kari begins crying Greymon's name as Tai says "Don't quit." I stand up and yell as loud as I can, "You can do it Greymon!" Unfortunately the bird Digimon manages to push him back enough to grab his neck and throw him onto the ground. He goes to grab him again but Greymon quickly blocks it, but is then thrown back towards us as the bird Digimon yells, "Static Destroyer!" It hits Greymon and causes him to fly back to the broken bridge where we were standing. Kari tries to run to him yelling, "Oh no guys he's hurt! Greymon get up!" Tai quickly grabs her and says, "Kari, there's nothing you can do. Greymon…" "Oh no, Greymon." I mutter, staring in fear at our unmoving Digimon friend. Tai looks down the road to see the bird Digimon coming. "Greymon get up he's coming!" He still doesn't move an inch. The bird Digimon prepares to attack again. Now both Tai and I are crying. When we hear a small whistle, we look down to see Kari trying to blow it. As she keeps trying, she doesn't have enough breath and goes into a coughing fit. "It worked on me…" Tai mutters, suddenly getting an idea. He takes the whistle away from Kari and takes a deep breath before blowing as loud and as long as he can. I can tell the sound is resonating all around the city as I hear it echo. A look of determination crosses my face as I face Greymon, take a deep breath and close my eyes, stretching his name for as long as I could, "GREYMON!" Finally Tai and I both run out of breath and wait. After a few seconds, Greymon snaps his eyes open, startling the bird Digimon. Greymon stands up with a loud roar. Tai and I both turn towards him and say at the same time, "Go for it." "Nova Flame!" He yells, seeming to create an even bigger and brighter white flame that completely engulfs the bird Digimon. I can hear it cry out in pain as the light gets brighter and brighter. Soon none of us can see and we cover our eyes.

"Greymon!" Tai and I uncover our eyes as we hear Kari yell. We look around to see the street completely destroyed, with no signs of either Digimon. "Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore?! Where are you?!" Her lip quivers as she gets no response and I go over to the young girl and hug her. She soon starts sobbing and soon I start crying too, realizing that Greymon was gone. Tai came over to us, tears going down his face, and hugged us before leading us back home. That night changed our lives. It was awhile before we realized that those who saw the incident became Digidestine. Of course I still dreamed about that day, but up until we started putting the pieces together, that's all I thought they were. Dreams. Am I glad that I was wrong…

"Hmm? Did you say something, Tai?" I asked my best friend, taking my headphones off. My long black hair was in a high ponytail. My red and black hoodie was almost too big for me as it went past my hip and almost covered the black fingerless gloves I wore. I wore my regular jeans and a pair of red/black tennis shoes. Beside me sat my yellow strap backpack that had all of my things, drawing stuff, camera, snacks and books. Tai groaned and threw his hands into the air saying, "Finally! I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes! I was thinking your music had made you deaf!" I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head saying, "Sorry, I just really want to get this picture done before we reach camp." He leaned over the bus seat and tried to look at my notebook. The picture was only lineart now, waiting for color, but showed three little kids behind a giant dinosaur who was facing a giant parrot like bird. "What is it? That same drawing you were working on last week? How long is it gonna take!?" I laugh as my friend over reacts and then laugh harder, as the bus hits a bump and sends Tai flying out of his seat.

As we finally make it to camp and off the bus, Tai immediately goes for the nearest, tallest tree he can see and climbs up it. I scoff at my reckless friend as he climbs all the way to the top. I sit at the base of the tree and take my sketchbook out again, deciding to add all the color. After an hour or so, something wet lands on my drawing hand. I blink before looking up, noticing that it was, "Snow?" I hold my hand out as a few more flakes fall from the sky. Quickly putting my sketch away I move aside as Tai quickly joins me on the ground. "Have a nice nap?" I smirk, crossing my arms. Tai merely smiles sheepishly while rubbing his head. Suddenly a strong wind blows, bringing more snow and a biting chill. "What's going on?! Why is it snowing in the middle of July?!" "You're asking me?! What do I look like a weather guy?!" I yell, hitting him upside the head. We both yell though as the wind picks up. "Hey! Over here!" A blonde kid yells as he motions to us to hide in a small shrine. We quickly run over and as we get it the kid closes the door. "Phew. Thanks a lot. If you hadn't called us, we'd be popsicles." I say to the blonde kid. He smiles at me and nods before going over to a younger kid with blonde hair as well, probably his younger brother. I look around the room to notice that there were eight of us all together. When we don't hear anymore wind, Tai opens the door and runs outside as I follow him. Everything is complete covered in ice and snow, you couldn't even tell it was still summer! "Wow… What's going on?" I mutter to myself. Suddenly something wet and cold hits me in the back and I freeze up from it. I can hear laughing behind me and my eye twitches realizing Tai had just hit me with a snowball. I bend down a form a ball of snow myself before hiding it behind my back. I walk up to Tai as he's still laughing and say, "Oh Tai~" As he looks up I quickly smash the snowball into his face and laugh at his expression. "Ok, now you're gonna get it." He says with a grin. I yell and laugh as he chases me around, both of us occasionally creating another snowball to throw at each other.

I finally manage to tackle Tai onto his back and hold a handful of snow in the air, prepared to hit him in the face with it before I notice he's red. I let the snow fall and place a hand against his forehead saying, "Maybe we should stop. Are you red from the cold? Huh, maybe not. You're actually burning. Are you ok?" I get off my friend as he sits up saying, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I raise an eyebrow at his stuttering. The great Tai Kamiya, stuttering? Now I know something's wrong. I let the thought slip from my mind though as I notice strange lights up in the sky. Tai looks to see what I'm staring at to see them as well, and soon everyone does. "Hey what's your name! Izzy! Come on out here you gotta see this!" Tai yells to the little red in that was still in the shrine with a laptop. A girl dressed in a lot of pink says, "It's beautiful! Magical even!" "Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy says as he finally joins all of us. "Maybe an aurora?" A girl with a blue hat states. "You mean aurora borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska. We're way to far south." Izzy says. "Tell that to the light show then." I mutter with the girl muttering, "Tell that to the snow." "I really outta think we'd better get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." A kid with glasses says. The blonde kid from earlier says, "And miss this? The sky is like, short circuiting!" His little brother nods with a huge smile on his face. I quickly take my camera out of my bag and snap a picture of the strange lights. As I look at it on my camera, I notice something behind the lights. I look up at them to see it still there. It was like a green swirling hole in the sky. I tug on Tai's sleeve and as he looks at me I point towards the weird hole. "Hey, what's that?"

Suddenly, eight bright lights come from it and start hurtling towards us! We all gasp as they get closer and as one hits the ground Tai wraps me in a protective hug as the rest follow it, nearly hitting everyone. As the snow settle down the girl in the blue hat quickly asks, "Everyone, are you all right?" Tai and I open our eyes to stare at the two holes in the ground in front of us. Tai seems to notice he's still holding me as he quickly lets go with his face red again. I stare at him in confusion. We hug all the time, what's wrong with him? "We're still here." The blonde kid says. The pink girl grips her hate as she and the glasses kid say, "That was scary." "What-What was it?!" Izzy gets on his hands and knees to look into one of the small craters saying, "Meteors?" Suddenly the 'meteors' begin to glow and start floating up towards us. "Ok so they're not meteors." We all watch as they continue to rise. Tai and I look at each other before nodding and grabbing the ones in front of us at the same time. Soon everyone follows our example and grabs the one floating in front of them. We all open are hands to find some kind of white device with black/blue buttons and a screen. "What are these?" "My guess is some kind of remote digital appliance." Izzy theorizes as all the screens begin to glow a wavy green and white color. "No instructions?" "Forget instructions! Surfs up!" Tai yells, cutting off Joe as a giant wave of water comes out of nowhere in front of us! We all yell as we're pulled into it and begin falling.

As I wake up I can tell I'm leaning up against something and can feel something else in my lap. I slowly open my eyes to see myself surround by trees and plants. "Where-Where am I? Where are the others?" I mutter to myself, sitting up straight. "Don't worry Chris, I'm sure we'll find your friends." I blink before looking around me to try and find the voice. "Hey! I'm down here!" I look down to my lap to see a little green thing bouncing up and down with a smile and it's blue eyes sparkling. It also had a tail, two small horns and three rounded 'spikes' going down it's back from its head. I stare at it as it stares back at me. Instead of freaking out like most people, I simply pick my hand up and slowly bring it towards the strange creature. As I get closer, he stretches the rest of the way to meet my hand and rub up against it. I smile, feeling like I've done this before as I say, "And who might you be?" "My name is Pyramon and I'm your partner! I've been waiting a long time for you!" I laughed as I stood up with Pyramon in my arms saying, "Well if I'd had known that I would've gone to summer camp years ago. Do you think you can help me find my friends?" "Sure no problem!" He said before jumping out of my arms and bouncing away. I walk quickly to keep up with him and soon we hear voices. "This way!" Pyramon says as he heads towards the voices, that are now getting closer and closer. As we walk into a small clearing I see Izzy, Tai and two more creatures. "Nothing is common in Digi World!" One of the pink ones said. At this Pyramon decides to yell, "That's right! You're all in the Digi World! How do you like it so far?" They all turn to look at us and smile when they see Pyramon and me. "Chris! You're ok!" Tai yells as he runs over to me. I nod with a smile and look at Pyramon saying, "Pyramon found me. He said he's my partner. Can I keep him!? Please?!" Tai's eye begins to twitch as I get on my knees in a begging position. "Um, well, I don't know…" "Come on Tai! When has something like this ever happened! You got one too! I can see it!" With that the pink creature with the long ears bounces up to us saying, "Hey Tai, who's your friend? She is your friend right? Come on tell me! Hey Tai! Talk to me!" "Alright! Calm down little guy!" "Aw! He's cute too!" I say picking him up and hugging him. Soon the other pink one comes over and I gush over how cute he is as well.

Tai sighs as he sees I'm not gonna leave them alone anytime soon, "Come on Chris. We gotta find the others." I look at him with a pout before standing up saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, what should we do?" Tai thought for a moment before looking up, and I instantly knew what he was thinking. "I'll climb one of these trees, and look around with my mini telescope." "Just be careful alright? You can be a little to reckless sometimes." "Coming from the girl who slide tackled a high school kid in a soccer scrimmage." "Hey! We got a goal with that ball so don't even try using that against me!" Tai laughed as I continued ranting at him while climbing the tree. His creature soon began climbing up after him and I yelled, "See anyone yet?!" "No, nothing! But you wouldn't believe what I am seeing!" Suddenly there was a loud roar from the sky, and the next thing we see is Tai and the pink creature hanging upside from the tree as a giant red beetle tries to slice them in half! "Tai!" "Oh no! That's not good!" I yell along with Pyramon. We watch the bug fly over us and Izzy's little creature covers his eyes saying, "I can't watch! That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" "That's just great." Izzy mutters. I glare at the bug as it turns around and heads towards Tai again, "Tai! It's coming back around!" "Oh man! That is one seriously bad Digimon! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, who's vicious and ruthless! With teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything! It's Scissor Arms attack can tear through even the hardest of objects!" "Really not helping my nerves Pyramon." I say, holding him close to me. I watch as Tai's partner jumps up and shoots Kuwagamon with pink bubbles. Of course it didn't do anything and he got hit, but it was a good effort. Kuwagamon demolished the rest of the tree Tai was sitting on and he fell to the ground. "Tai! Are you alright?" I say, running over to him. "Well I have had better days." Suddenly his partner finally hit the ground and bounced away a little, "Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size." Tai said, running over to him and picking him up. "What's your name? Koromon?" "That's me." "You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed." "It was nothing."

I hear Kuwagamon roar again and look behind us to see him coming! "Not to ruin the moment, but big bad and ugly is coming back!" Izzy's little creature, Motimon, waves his arms saying, "Oh dear oh dear! Quickly everyone! This way!" "Come on!" Tai yells, using one arm to carry Koromon and the other to grab my hand. I clutch Pyramon to my chest as we all begin running away from Kuwagamon and following Motimon. "Inside this tree!" Motimon yells before jumping INTO a tree. We all stop in surprise before I look at it in determination and drag Tai saying, "Let's go you two! No time to be shocked!" We all jump into the tree and look at it in shock. The inside was hollowed and looked like it was made of metal. "What kind of crazy, messed up tree is this?" "It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon answers me. We hear Kuwagamon again and instantly crouch down. Izzy, Koromon and Motimon cover their heads and close their eyes. I cover Pyramon with my arms and shut my eyes tight. I feel Tai place his arm over my shoulder and know his eyes are shut tightly too. After a while, we don't hear Kuwagamon anymore and slowly pick our heads up. We listen a little longer before we hear someone, "All clear now. No need to hide anymore." We all quickly jump out of the tree to see the girl with the blue hat, Sora. "Sora! You're ok!" I yell happily, tackling my friend in a hug. "We were just planning a trap to set for that big bug." Tai says trying to act cool. "No, we were hiding." I say, sticking my tongue out as Tai glares at me half heartedly. We all hear a purr and look next to Sora to see a pink plant with a blue flower on it's head, kinda like hair. "I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." "Guys, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other. "Aw Sora, she's cute." "Looks kinda like a radish." I punch Tai in the arm slightly as Izzy says, "It must be another one of them. Like the other, whatever they are."

Suddenly we see a white creature run out to us. "Uh-oh." Tai mutters as I smile at how adorable it was. "They're popping up everywhere." Izzy says. "Well yeah, this is their world remember?" I say, walking over to it with Pyramon still in my arms. "Hi, do you have a partner too?" "Hey Tokomon!" I ask as Pyramon smiles widely. It nods, well kind of, and yells in another direction, "Hey T.K. over here!" "Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K. yells happily as he runs up to Tokomon. I see his brother running behind and so does Tai, "Hey Matt, you too?" "Yeah, I'm here too." "No, I meant that under your arm." "Oh this guy, yeah well…" "Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." We all watch as T.K. and Tokomon laugh and hug each other, before we hear someone screaming for help. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Out of the bushes runs Joe and as he sees us he runs at us. "Help me! This thing-This thing, it won't leave me alone!" "Hey who are you calling a thing. I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." Something says as it floats onto Joe's shoulder. Joe yells as Bukamon just laughs at him, and then turns to us yelling, "Wha-What's wrong with you guys?! Don't you see this creature hanging off me!? And those creatures standing right there?! WAH! There-There everywhere! What are they?!" Bukamon floats off his shoulder and Pyramon jumps out of my arms to join the group on the ground, saying, "We're Digimon. Digital Monsters." We all stare in shock and Tai finally says, "Digital Monsters?!" "Yes Digimon!" They all say happily in unison.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're more than that! We're, kinda cute!" "And very loyal." "We'll be your friends forever!" "With beautiful hair." "Or maybe no hair at all." "We can be funny! Ha!" "And adorable." "It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My names Tai and these are my friends. This is Crystal, my best friend." "Call me Chris though. It's nice to meet all of you." "And this is Sora." "Nice place you got here, except the bugs." "And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." "No autographs, please." "And this is Joe." "I'd shake hands, if you had any." "Izzy over here is our computer expert." "Do you have internet access?" "And last but not least this little guy is, uh…" "T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look." "There now, is that everybody?" "Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked. "Now, now, her name is Mimi." "Well perhaps she's off picking flowers or going on a nature hike." Suddenly Pyramon jumps into my arms as I turn my head towards the sound of something roaring and someone screaming. "Guys, we've got trouble! Again!" We hear Mimi calling for help and rush towards her. "Okay so she's not picking flowers." "Mimi!? Where are you?!" Tai yells. "We're over here Mimi!" I yell, looking everywhere for the pink clad girl. Suddenly she comes running out from one of the bushes with another green Digimon screaming. "There she is!" "Mimi it's ok! Ah!" We all yell as we see Kuwagamon again right behind her. "It's that big bug again!" Tai yells as it flies over us. "That thing just doesn't know when to quit does it!?" I groan frustrated. We rush over to Mimi as she kneels on the ground. "Are you alright Mimi?" "Yeah, I think so." "Don't worry. Tanemon is here to protect you." Sora kneels next to her saying, "It's ok now." "Oh Sora…" I watch Kuwagamon closely with Pyramon and both our eyes widen as we see him turn around and head towards us again. "Here he comes again!" I yell, grabbing every ones attention before we all start running away from him. "Duck!" Matt yells. We all fall to the ground as Kuwagamon flies to close over us. "Will this nightmare never end!? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe yells. "Here he comes again!" Yokomon yells. Tai stands up and clenches his fists, "That's it! No more running!" "What else can we do?" "She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt says backing Sora up. "Not and win anyway." Izzy says. I place a hand on Tai's shoulder saying, "Maybe another time Tai, but right now we have to think about everyone." Tai grits his teeth before nodding in defeat and we begin running again.

Unfortunately we run straight to the edge of a cliff. "Oh great. Anyone bring a helicopter." Matt says sarcastically. Tai and I slowly walk to the edge to see if there's another way down. "Be careful you two." Sora says. We look around the ledge before at each other, then the group as Tai says, "There's no way down. We're gonna have to find another way." "Another way where?" Sora asks before they all scream as Kuwagamon appears behind them. The quickly run towards us as they try to get away from him and we all duck as he flies over our heads. "Watch out guys!" Sora yells, watching Kuwagamon turn around again and head towards Tai and I. We quickly run towards the others as we try to get away from him. Koromon and Pyramon nod at each other before jumping forward and saying, "Here we go!" They both shoot those pink bubbles at Kuwagamon again before getting hit by him. "Oh no! Not again!" "Pyramon!" Tai and I yell. Yokomon yells, "Digimon attack!" All the Digimon jump up and start shooting Kuwagamon with pink bubbles before he hit them as well. He tried to turn towards us again but he went to far and crashed into the trees. Everyone ran towards the partners and picked them up, calling to them. "Pyramon, what were you thinking? You couldn't have beaten him." I say sadly as I cradle the little guy to me. "I had to try. I had to protect you." "Oh Pyramon…" Suddenly Kuwagamon roared again and began walking towards us. We all backed up to the edge of the cliff as he walked closer. "Why can't he just leave us alone?! What'd we do to him!?" "I don't know, why don't you ask him?!" Tai yelled at me as Kuwagamon continued to walk closer. "Oh boy, get ready to run!" Tai called to everyone. Suddenly Koromon turned in his arms saying, "No we fight!" "Huh?!" "He's right Chris! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" "They are right, it is time we showed what we're made of!" "They're right." "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!" "Yes we can, we can, we can, we can!" "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" "Tanemon, you too?" "Yea." "I'm sorry Tai. Let's go! Come on Digimon!" Koromon yelled as he and the rest of the Digimon got out of our grips. "It's useless! Yokomon!" "Don't go! Motimon!" "No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" "Don't go!" "Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" "Tanemon… Be careful!" "No! Don't! Koromon come back!" "Pyramon please don't! No!" Tai and I yelled as we ran towards our Digimon. We only knew them for a short while, but we all loved them!

Suddenly our devices lit up! The sky grew dark and eight rainbow beams came down and landed on each of our Digimon. "Koromon digivolve to Agumon!" "Pyramon digivolve to Dragomon!" "Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!" "Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!" "Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon." "Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" "Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!" "Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!" "What in the-?! Look at them! What's happen to the little guys?" Sora asked as we all stared in shock. "They're bigger." Tai muttered. I smiled as I realized something, "And stronger!" They all tackle Kuwagamon only to be thrown back, but immediately get back up. "All right then! You asked for it!" Agumon yelled. As Kuwagamon prepares to fly off Palmon throws vines around his feet yelling, "Poison Ivy!" Patamon flies up to his head, "Boom Bubble!" The attack hits his head and Tentomon joins in, "Super Shocker!" Kuwagamon tries to take a step but Gomamon slides under his foot making him fall to his knee. "Stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shoots a fireball at his head. "Sparks Attack!" Dragomon yells, shooting ember flames at his head. "Blue Blaster!" "Spiral Twister!" Gabumon and Biyomon call out hitting his head as well as it catches on fire. "Now, all together!" Agumon says and all the Digimon throw out their respective attacks, hitting Kuwagamon in the chest causing it to explode in flames. Kuwagamon lets out a final roar as he falls into the trees. We all stare in shock at what they had just did. "They made vapor wear out of him." "Amazing." Izzy and Tai say. Our Digimon run back to us, laughing and smiling as Agumon yells, "Told you we could do it!" Tai and I both laughed as we ran and met our Digimon, picking them up into hugs as Tai yelled, "Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" "Pyramon!" I yelled, catching him in a hug as he flew towards me. "Haha! I told you I would protect you! See! We got him!" He says happily. He was a lighter green now and looked like a small dragon. He still had his small horns and three rounded 'spikes' going down his head. He had claws and feet and wings, his tail grew longer and now had a red gem on the end of it. I laughed as well we happy tears as I said, "I knew you could do it! I'm so happy Pyramon!" He shook his head with a smile, "I'm Dragomon now!" Something clicked in my mind as I said, "You can be whoever you want, big guy." Dragomon smiled happily at me and we both laughed. Out of nowhere, Kuwagamon stood up again with a roar! I gasped and yelled, "Tai, Agumon! Get out of the way!" They both looked at me before turning around to see Kuwagamon. I grabbed Tai's hand and Agumon's claw, as Dragomon held onto my shoulder, and ran back to the others. Just as Kuwagamon's pincers came down where we were standing. "Guess we celebrated to soon." Tai muttered. Where Kuwagamon's pincers were a crack started form around the cliff side we were all standing on. Soon it spread and the ground we were standing on plunged backwards towards the river way down below. We all yelled as we plummeted towards the water. Isn't this just the perfect day at camp!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Dragon, it's spelled DigiDestined! Gah I'm so stupid! Thank you Powerpuff for telling me that! And I am working on a picture for Chris, it's just gonna take time because I suck :p I thought I mentioned what she looked like in the first chapter, maybe I'm just going insane… Anyway I managed to finish a Chibi version of her and Pyramon. BE WARNED! When you see this you won't like it because I can't draw worth crap. The way I draw her won't look like a Digimon character because…..well I don't draw like that…. I will put the deviantART account web thingy in my Bio so just copy and paste to see horrible pictures! But again thank you Powerpuff and Koumi-Locc and Sora Rai for your reviews! They really meant a lot to me! I do not own Digimon. Just my Ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Birth of Greymon!

We all screamed as we continued falling towards the river. Some of our Digimon tried saving us, only for it to not work. "Hey hang Chris!" Dragomon yells as he tries to hold me up while flapping his wings really hard. It doesn't work because I'm to heavy for him and we start falling again. Suddenly thought we land on a bunch of, "Fish?" I mutter as Dragomon is sprawled across my stomach. "Wow, this is some ride." Tai says. The fish begin taking us downstream before Kuwagamon and the rest of the cliff fall into the water behind us. The impact creates giant waves and we all hold on so we're not thrown off. Finally though we manage to make it onto shore and we all sigh with relief. "I knew we'd be ok. I wasn't worried." Matt lies. "What was that a floating fish market?" "Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion, haha." Gomamon jokes to Joe. "I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." "And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you ah, um I guess it's not Bukamon?" "Gomamon now." Gomamon hm?" "And I guess that you're not Tokomon are you." "Nu-uh. Now I'm Patamon." "It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said. "I don't think that words in my dictionary." Tai says and I smirk saying, "What big word is?" He smiles sheepishly at me as Izzy says, "So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." "Right because we all digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." "I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." "First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." "And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!" "I was Pyramon but now I'm Dragomon!" "And me I was Koromon. Then I digivolved to Agumon." "Mmhm, when you digivolve you sure got way bigger. Does this mean you're something else now or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked with his hands behind his head. Dragomon came and clung onto my shoulder saying, "We're still Digimon, but we couldn't have digivolved without your help!" "Uh, our help?" I ask. "You see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai. "Really?" Sora knelt down to Biyomon, "I guess you guys don't run on batteries." "Sure don't!" "But how do you access my energy?" "Even we don't know everything." Tentomon said to Izzy. Palmon began spinning around in front of Mimi saying, "Thanks for my magical powers!" "The whole thing makes my head spinny." "So I helped you change that is so cool!" T.K. said excitedly. "Yep, sure is." "My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said stubbornly. "I'm not a stranger Joe I'm your friend for life." "Ok come on. What are we gonna do?" Matt asked all of us. I nodded my head saying, "Matt's right. We're out in the middle of nowhere, and who knows if there are any more bad Digimon like Kuwagamon." "Don't worry Chris! I'll protect you! There's no need to worry!" I smile at my Digimons optimism. "If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police or the fire department, or my mother." Joe states realistically. I sigh and place my fists on my hips. Joe had no imagination. Tai spoke up, "But we don't even know where we are." "But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." "I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Sora and Matt say.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." "Yeah lets wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt stated. "Matt's right, but without a compass we don't even no which way is north." "Wait I do." "Well which way is it." "It's the opposite of south." Izzy sweatdrops at Tentomons comment. "You know if we could get back to where we were before we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." "Wait, are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asks Sora but Palmon answers, "Yes indeedy." "Ick." "Those monsters don't scare me." "Yeah which is why you were running away screaming like the rest of us." I say to Matt. "Are there humans?" Tai asks Agumon. "Humans? Others like you?" Tai nods his head. "You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon." "You should be proud." Dragomon says to me. I sigh saying, "I guess, but that also makes me wonder why us?" Tai starts trying to put things together, "Ok, so you're all Digimon. But what about these monsters, they're all Digimon too?" "It's creepy, and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" "Who says it ever gets dark here?" Sora and Matt ask. "That phenomenon would be unnatural." "And you call this natural?" Joe asks Izzy. "I call this an adventure. A crazy, messed up, dangerous adventure, but an adventure." I say with a smile. "Well we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai says as he begins walking off. "Where do you think you're going?" Matt asks. I place my fists on my hips and say, "Tai, you're my best friend, so I know when you're gonna do something stupid. But this, seems like you're gonna do something crazy." "Relax Chris, I'm just going up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." "The ocean? As in a large body of water? Like what you find at a beach?" I ask in disbelief. "Yep. There might be a boat. Come on." He says, grabbing my hand in his and dragging me along.

We were all following the river now, each of us walking with our Digimon. Except Gomamon, he was swimming next to us. "These trees are beautiful." "Yeah they're all different and I thought they were just all sub-tropical." Sora and Izzy said. Joe sniffed, "Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." "Hey Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked, getting aggravated with Joe's whining. "Digital Monsters exactly who came up with that name anyway?" "Just call us Digimon, we like that." "I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." "Oh really?" With that Tentomon created electricity with his antennas and Izzy covered his face yelling, "Hey watch it!" "So Patamon, can you really fly?" "Of course!" Patamon jumped into the air and began flapping his wings as hard as he could. "Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." T.K. said as Patamon slowly started descending back to the ground. "I'm faster than that watch!" "Wouldn't it be faster to walk, huh?" Sora said as Biyomon tried showing off, only ending up the same as Patamon. Dragomon flew back towards them and started doing tricks in the air yelling, "Ha-ha! I'm better than all of you!" "Dragomon quit showing off, that 's not nice!" I yelled from the front with Tai, who laughed as Dragomon sulked back over to latch onto my shoulder. "Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" "It's natural, I wake up in the morning like this." "Wow maybe you can let me work with it." Palmon blushed a little before saying, "Do you think you put to much emphasis on appearance?" "Well honestly I've never really thought about it." "Honestly I kinda like the way my hair is." "Once I get back this is gonna make one great story. But, of course not a single soul will believe me." "Except you know, the rest of the people following you." I said, smirking and pointing to everyone behind us. Tai laughed sheepishly.

"That Digimon back there, he was huge." "And he's not the only one." I turn to Tentomon with a frown saying, "Great, just great. So there are huge, mean, violent Digimon out there that could attack us at any minute." "Put simply yes." I sigh at Tentomons' answer as Dragomon pats my head. Suddenly Gabumon sniffs the air and sighs saying, "Ah, nothing like the ocean." "Aha! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon yells as we spot the beach up ahead. "Let's build a giant sand castle." "Oh I forgot my bathing suit." "I don't care I'm still going swimming!" I yell as I start running towards the beach. All of a sudden something began ringing and I turn to the others with a pout saying, "Geez someone answer their cell phone already." "It's not mine. It hasn't worked since we got here." Izzy said as he inspected his. "But it is a phone." Tai muttered. As we followed the ringing noise it led us to the beach and a bunch of payphones. We all started running towards them as Joe yelled, "I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" As soon as Tai opened the booth though it stopped ringing, at which point Agumon asked, "Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" "Wrong number?" "Well that's bizarre." "My theory is aliens. They've set this phone booths out as a trap." "You watch way to much Sci-Fy Izzy." I say. "If we can find a place that delivers let's order pizza." "Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Matt and Mimi say. "The question is what are these doing here at the beach." Sora asks. I shrug at her and say, "I'm still wondering why we're here." Joe immediately says, "They're here so people can call their parents for a ride home!" "Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asks. Joe stares at the Digimon as they stare back. He finally turns around with a serious face saying, "That's it. I'm outta here."

Tai holds his hand out to me saying, "You got any loose change?" I tilt my head at him before realizing what he's thinking. I dig into my pocket and pull out a couple of coins, handing them to him saying, "You gonna try calling for some help?" "That's the plan." "Ah, maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" "I'm calling daddy!" T.K. and Mimi yell as they head towards their own phone booth. "I'm hooking up to the internet." "I'm calling collect." "Dibs on booth four." "Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!" The rest say as they head towards separate booths. I stand by Tai with Agumon and Dragomon still on my shoulder. As the phone rings and picks up Tai says, "Hello? Hey mom, it's me." "At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." Tai and I both stared at the phone strangely before I said, "Either you called 1-800-physco or your mom's flipped." Tai and I walked past the others and listened to their calls. "Tomorrows forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." "What do you wear for that?" "This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." "What planet did I dial?" "I'm telling ya, it's a twisted alien joke." "Why don't you try that one over there?" "I don't think it's any better." "No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day!" Sora was the last to hang up her phone before crossing her arms in exasperation. "Any luck?" "Or at least an answer that doesn't ask for pineapples as payment?" Tai and I ask. "No." "Weird. I got a strange feeling about this." "I'm about to side with Izzy on this one." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

We all sat near the cliff away from the phones now, well not Joe that is. "Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked as we watched Joe punch in another number. "Every single day." Tai muttered from next to me. I groaned before lifting my hands up and falling onto my back, "When are we gonna be able to go? I love the beach but it's getting really boring!" Dragomon came and landed on my stomach. I smiled and stroked his back before glaring at Tai as he laughed, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day where you were tired of being at the beach! If I remember right we always had to drag you back by your arms and legs to the car." I quickly stood up as he continued laughing. I stood behind him with a scowl before messing up his hair saying, "Yeah well who's the boy that got beat by a girl in soccer?! Five times! You wanna keep reminiscing cause I remember way more stuff then you!" Tai continually swatted my hands during the rant and when I finally stopped I could only sigh. "Honestly Tai how much hair gel do you need to keep your hair like that?" Tai blushed, his hair still the same as before, "H-Hey! You know I don't use any! It's natural!" "You mean its bedhead." I say smirking. Tai blushed more as Agumon, Dragomon and I laughed. He huffed and stood up saying, "Whatever, I'm going to go look and see if there is a boat anywhere." "Hey wait a minute!" Matt says, "Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us." "It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." "I'm gonna stay here a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." As Matt said that Tai looked over to T.K. and Mimi who were on the ground groaning. "And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy added. "You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day." "Now how did we manage that? Usually we would have heard your stomach AT LEAST a couple times by now." Tai grinned sheepishly before saying, "Ok! Break time everybody!"

We all sighed as he said that and Sora asked, "Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? Is that gadget that fell outta the sky at camp." "I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai says as he grabs his. "If anyone's got a pink one I'll trade." "What are they anyway?" "We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." "Matt's right. Did anyone else notice them glow just before our Digimon digivolved? When they were fighting Kuwagamon." I said. Tai nodded his head and Izzy said, "If I could take mine apart…" Suddenly his stomach growled, "Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." "Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine but that's about all I got." Sora said digging through her bag. Izzy pulled out his electronics saying, "I've got my trusty laptop computer. And a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Tai and I kneeled down next to him saying, "I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." "Izzy do you even realize what summer camp is?" "And what do you two have?" "Uh, let's see. There's, my mini telescope." "Please tell me that's not the only thing you brought to camp." I mutter. Tai rubs his head and smiles sheepishly. I can only sigh at my thickheaded friend before remembering my bag I was carrying. "Oh! I've got my entire bag with me. Let's see there's my sketchbook, glad that's not ruined, my camera, my iPod, a couple of books and…Hey! I do have food!" I yell. Everyone looks towards me as I take out everything from my bag. Which included chips, apples, berries, carrots, a couple of sandwiches and juice boxes. "Wow Chris! Why do you have all that with you?" "What you think I'd actually eat camp food?" "Good point." "Hey look at what I got! Check it out!" T.K. says as he opens his bag to show a bunch of chips and such. "Wow look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" "Aw you don't have to be so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" "Forget it." Matt said to his little brother. An anime sweatdrop went down my head. Yeah that was just a little weird. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." "I'd settle for a small cow."

"Mimi what do you got in that big bag? Some hairbrushes and makeup?" Sora said jokingly. "Uh, well lets take a look." "You don't even know what's in your own bag?" I ask with a disbelieving look before sighing at the girls density. "Here's a compass, some cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." We all stared wide eyed and opened mouth at her. I finally smack my head saying, "Of course. It's so simple. The dense girl is the one who carries all the survival stuff that she didn't tell us about when we needed it!" "Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed it?" Matt asked. "I thought it might be kinda fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." "Well so much for finding our way outta here." "Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Tai and Matt said. "That's true. Or I guess we could barbecue some telephones." Sora mumbled. "Oh boy, check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is-" I cut Tai off as I point to Joe yelling, "Look! Joe's got the emergency bag! Which means he has the food!" "What?! No way!" Izzy yells as everyone turns around to look at Joe. "Joe! Hey Joe! Look! You got all the food!" Tai yells. "Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone!" "Joe that only counts if you're having a conversation with someone on the phone! No one but crazy people are answering us and I don't think you're actually talking back to them!" "That bag…" Izzy states. "This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag!" "I think he likes ya." Palmon says. "No way." Joe walks over to Mimi carrying the bag and saying, "Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" "But, that bag's to heavy for me." "Listen you never hear me complaining-" Tai walks over to them quickly saying, "Guys, guys. Listen the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So lets sit down and have some lunch."

We all sat in a circle with all the food in a pile. "Ok lets figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days, times three meals. That comes to…." "66 meals." "Uh right so split evenly between us we have uh…" "Enough food for three days." "Right! Oh ah, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe said to Izzy. "Guys you forgot. The Digimon need to eat too. That makes 16 of us. So you're really talking about enough food for one day." I said, playing with Dragomon's wings as he sat in my lap. "Oh that's right…" "Not to worry at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said. "No need to include us in your calculations." "You sure Biyomon?" "Oh absolutely. We can do all right for ourselves." "Although any spare food you have I'll be happy to eat." I lightly hit Dragomon on his head and he could only laugh sheepishly, "On second thought you better save it." "Ok, now that that's taken care of let's go ahead and divide this to the eight people here." I look to the side and scowl before standing up and walking over to Tai and Agumon, fists on my hips and looking down at them saying, "And what exactly are you two doing?!" They both looked up from their eating. An irk mark appeared on my head as I held my fist up saying, "Taichi Kamiya you and your stomach are gonna be the death of us!" They both only stared at me with scared eyes before scarfing the rest down and running. "Get back here Kamiya! So I can beat you to a pulp!" "That's no way to talk to your best friend!" "It is with you!" Everyone laughed as they watched and Joe sighed saying, "You people make me crazy."

Suddenly Biyomon stood up and glared in the direction of the phone booths. "Now what's wrong?" "Trouble." Biyomon said to Sora, at which everyone turned to look where she was staring. With that a giant burst of water exploded out from the sand. We all yelled and ran towards the cliff as the water began moving around and destroying all the phone booths. "What's that?!" Tai yelled as we all stopped to see a shell like Digimon emerge from the sand. "Shellmon!" "What's a Shellmon?!" Izzy asked. "Something that gets mad for no reason!" Out from the shell crawled some kind of pink crab like thing and it gave a loud roar. "A hermit crab-like Digimon that lives in the margins of the "Net Ocean". Although it has a turtle-like appearance when it's settled inside its shell, for all intents and purposes it has a soft body like a mollusk. Since it isn't all that bright and is very aggressive, we have to be careful. Its Special Move is Hydro Pressure." "Great, thanks for the bio Dragomon. Now how do we beat him?" "Um….yeah about that…." I sighed as Dragomon rubbed the back of his head.

"Attacked by two Digital Monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe complained before I pointed towards it with a scowl saying, "You wanna go tell him and see if he leaves us alone?" "Um, no. Everybody up here!" He yelled as he began climbing the cliff. Just as he was about to reach the top though, Shellmon used his attack to shoot water at him and knock him down. "Joe!" We heard Gomamon yell from the water before getting hit by Shellmons' attack as well. "Digimon attack!" Agumon yelled as he and the others went towards Shellmon. As they all called out their attacks, Agumons' was the only one to actually form and hit Shellmon. "What's happening to them?" Izzy asked as Matt said, "They look like they've lost their powers." Shellmon used his Hydro Pressure attack and shot all our Digimon back. Agumon was the only to get back up though and attack Shellmon again. "Go get him Agumon!" Tai yelled his Digimon on as the rest of us tended to ours.

"Why is it only Agumon?" "We're just to hungry." Tentomon said to Izzy as he stomach growled. I picked Dragomon up and said, "Dragomon? Are you all right? Say something buddy?" "Need. Food. And maybe something to get the water out of my ear." "Gabumon." "I don't have any strength." "That's it. Agumon is the only one who had any food." Sora said as she held Biyomon. "I see." "Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Izzy and Matt said. Tai turned back to Agumon and said, "Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" "Then give me a diversion!" "Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai yelled as he ran around Shellmon. I stared wide eyed and worried at my friend yelling, "Tai you idiot! What are you doing!?" "Dragomons' not the only one who can protect you!" He yelled back as he looked around on the ground. Spotting one of the metal poles from the phone booths he picked it up saying, "This'll work!" He ran over to Shellmon and began hitting him with the pole. "Hey! Leave them alone! I won't let you hurt my friends! Especially Chris!" I blushed slightly as I heard him yell and then gasped as Shellmon wrapped one of his tentacle hair things around him, picking him up and squeezing him. "Hold on Tai!" "Oh no, Tai!" Agumon and I yelled. Agumon tried running away though as Shellmon picked up his hand and moved it towards him. After trapping him under his hand he looked towards us and started using Hydro Pressure, knocking us all to the ground. I turned my back to it, covering Dragomon, before it hit me and pushed me onto the ground hard. "Agh!" "Crystal! Are you ok?" I winced as I sat up but smiled at Dragomon saying, "Yeah, what about you?" Dragomon nodded his head before we turned to Tai as he yelled, "Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" He then screamed as Shellmon tightened his hold on him. "Tai no!" Agumon yelled before saying, "Digivolve!" Dragomon and I stared in shock, as well as the others, as Tai's Digivice glowed as well as Agumon. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

Greymon stood to his full height which caused Shellmon to fall back, and send Tai flying. With Dragomon on my shoulder I ran towards where he would fall until, well, he fell on me. "Huh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." "That's because-" "-You're sitting on us!" Dragomon and I yelled before Tai quickly jumped off. Tai held his hand out and I happily took it as he helped me up. We both looked towards Greymon as he said, "Whoa, he did it again." "Yep, now he's Greymon. He has sharp claws and giant antlers making his whole body a weapon. His Special Move is to spit out high temperature fireballs from his mouth called Nova Blast." I stared at Greymon a little before muttering, "He looks…familiar…" As the two giant Digimon stood facing each other they growled before Shellmon began charging Greymon, but he grabbed his shoulders to hold him back. "Now you're getting him! Go Greymon!" "You can do it!" "Come on dino boy! Show the fish who's boss!" Tai, myself and Dragomon yelled to encourage Greymon. Greymon then began pushing Shellmon back before he started using Hydro Pressure. Greymon dodged it before shooting out flames to turn the water into steam. When Shellmon let up Greymon used his horns to get under him and throw him into the air before yelling, "Digi Nova Blast!" The giant fireball hit Shellmon right in the face, sending him miles out into the ocean and away from us. Suddenly Greymon began glowing and shrinking, until he was Agumon again. "What?! Agumon!" Tai and I ran over, Dragomon still on my shoulder, as we went to make sure he was ok. Tai knelt down to him saying, "Oh. Are you all right? You poor little guy… Agumon!" "Tai? Tai! Do you have, anything to eat?" Tai and I looked at each other and then at Dragomon before we all began laughing.

"Hello!? Come on I know you're there! Operator!? Operator!?" Joe yelled into the broken phone. I sighed with my hands on my hips, my bag placed back onto my back as Dragomon ate a sandwich and the others ate the emergency food. "There's really no reason to stay here now?" Tai said. I smirked at him saying, "I don't know Tai. I think a beach house would be pretty cool. Have Shellmon bring more of his friends so we can throw a party." "Haha very funny." He said sarcastically. I smiled lightly at him before saying, "Hm, right, but thanks. For trying to protect us all from Shellmon." I then hugged him and watched as his face turned red. Seriously? Why is that happening? "So who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt said as I pulled away from Tai and he rubbed his head awkwardly. "Depends. Do I have to let him down hard? Or easy?" I say with my arms crossed, hoping for the first of the two. "If you want some more, just say so." Sora said to the Digimon as the happily at the food. "Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two!" "Good idea." Matt said, agreeing with Izzy. "In that case we should go back to the forest! Because if anyone's looking for us that's the place they'll go!" Joe said in a panicked tone. "Joe I said this before. We fell of a cliff and floated down a river to get here, and getting back there's a really big job." Sora said, a little ticked off by now. "And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi pointed out before Izzy said, "Now listen. Logically speaking if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them. So I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." "That makes sense?" "It certainly does." "But by all means Joe, please. Feel free to get back to the forest to wait for the search and rescue team. Could you tell them we're out in the unknown so they can come and find us too?" I say sarcastically. Tai puts a hand on my shoulder, nodding and saying, "Then let's all get going!" "Anywhere you wanna go I'll go Tai! You just pick the direction." Agumon said happily. "Then let's get out of this place!" "And let the monsters beware." Matt added. Joe only nodded his head before saying, "My plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep. That's my plan." I followed Tai, Dragomon jumping onto my shoulder and Agumon walking beside us as Tai yelled, "Ok, here we go!" For some reason I pumped my fist into the air, as well as Dragomon, and the others must have been reading my mind as we all yelled, "DIGIMON!" We laughed as we walked off the beach and to our new destination. Where ever that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story is gonna be shorter because it's from scratch and I'm not that creative with from scratch things. Yep. Sorry. Also sorry for it taking so long. If you didn't see the newest chapter of my other story, it basically explained saying I'm slightly depressed and stories will take longer to update. If anything I might post completely new stories just to keep my mind off stuff. So again, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Digivolve! Yosomon!

We were all still walking along the coast, looking for some other people that everyone thinks are somewhere around here. Personally I think there is only Digimon here, but everyone just seems so determined to get home. Would that mean we wouldn't be able to see our Digimon ever again? I felt something pat my head and I looked at my shoulder to see Dragomon looking worriedly at me. "Are you alright Chris?" "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking…" I say as I stare back at my feet. The others look at me worriedly as I say nothing else. "I got an idea why don't we all take a break." Tai said. Everyone nodded before Joe yelled, "Wait a minute everyone! We can't just stop out here in the open! What if another monster comes!?" "Joe has anyone told you that you worry to much?" I ask him, getting very agitated very fast with him. I kept on walking past the group as they continued talking.

As I sat down by the water with Dragomon in my lap, I didn't notice Tai and Agumon come up behind us until he asked, "What's got you all uptight? I've never seen you like this." I sighed as I hugged Dragomon while staring out at the ocean. "We are gonna find a way home right?" "Yeah, of course. Is that what you're worrying about?" "Well no, not really. I mean I know we're going to get home. I mean we have to. I'm more worried about what's gonna happen to Dragomon and Agumon and the others when we do." I say sadly. "Oh! Ah, well…." Tai rubs the back of his head in thought. Small tears start to form in my eyes as I say sadly, "See? You don't know either. What if we never see them again?" "Uh, hey now! Don't cry!" Tai sat down beside me as Agumon and Dragomon stood behind us. "Look, maybe I don't know what'll happen. But I do know that we have until then to spend time with them. And you never know what'll happen. So we'll worry about it when we have to. Alright?" "Tai!" My friend yelps in surprise when I suddenly fling my arms around him in a hug and his face heats up. "I can't lose Dragomon now! He's my friend!" I started to silently cry and it was a few seconds before he started hugging me back.

After a while I finally let go and rubbed my eyes and laughed slightly saying, "Sorry about that. I guess this whole thing is catching up to me." Tai's face was still red as he stuttered out, "Y-yeah. N-no problem. You know I'm always here if you need me." Him saying that sparked a memory and I slightly laughed saying, "Remember that time in Kindergarten? With those second graders?" Tai's face instantly lit up as he laughed saying, "You mean the ones I saved you from?" I puffed my cheeks out and lightly hit him in the shoulder saying, "I was handling it! Until some big haired kid decided to come in!"

–Flashback- "Ouch!" A five year old Crystal yelled as she was pushed onto the ground. "Now stay off my playground you little brat!" yelled a second grade girl with short pink hair. Behind her stood a blue haired girl in pigtails and a red haired girl with braided hair. Crystal immediately stood back up and yelled, "This is everyone's playground Diana!" She was immediately pushed down again by the 3 older girls as they laughed at her. Little Crystal began to have tears form in her eyes before she saw a hand held out to her. She looked up to see a kid with big brown hair and a goofy smile. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up saying, "That was pretty brave of you, talking back to Diana like that! My names Tai!" "Um, I'm Crystal. Thank you, but I still didn't help anyone…" "Why not try again?" "She'll just push me down again though…" "So? Have a little courage! Here I'll help you!" Just like that Tai began marching up to Diana and her friends and Crystal quickly followed him. "Oh look who's back for more. What's this little guy doing here? He part of your two kid army?" Diana and her friends laughed again and all Tai did was puff out his chest. Crystal looked between the two before grabbing Tai's hand and standing beside him.

The older girls laughing attracted the attention of the other kids outside as they all stood behind Tai and Crystal, having one reason or another to not like Diana and her friends. Once the girls stopped laughing they finally noticed how many kids were glaring at them and began fidgeting. "Diana, I don't like how some of them are staring at us?" "You call that staring? That's glaring daggers!" "Sasha! Angle! Shut up!" Diana yelled at the two girls who immediately backed down. After a staring contest between the three and the rest of the elementary Diana finally cracked yelling, "FINE! You kiddies can have your stupid playground!" Everyone cheered as the girls left and Crystal and Tai looked at each other before letting out two big breaths they were holding. They smiled and high fived each other before going to play. "Thanks for helping me Tai." Crystal said as she swung past the boy, both kids on the swings. "No problem. That's what friends do. I'll be here if you need me." –End Flashback-

Tai and I laughed as we remembered how we first met. "And! And remember the food fight we had at the cafeteria!?" Tai said as he clutched his sides from laughing. "Oh my god! I remember! I threw our spaghetti at Diana for dumping your food on the floor! And then, and then when she tired getting us we ran to the fourth grade table and she ended up hitting them! That was probably the best day ever!" "Because of the food fight?" I smiled at him saying, "Well, yeah. That was pretty epic. But also because I made a great, awesome and funny friend!" Tai's face turned red again as I said that. I stared at him with a puzzled look before poking his chest saying, "What is with you? Why does your face keep randomly turning red? You are one strange boy-!" Tai suddenly grabbed my hand I was using to poke him and held it with his. I watched as he tilted his head down so I wouldn't see his eyes, but could see his face was still red. "Listen, Chris. We've been friends a long time right?" "Yep~" "And we always will be, no matter what happens?" "Yea of course. What's wrong? You're not moving when we get back are you?!" "What? No!" "Then what are you getting at?" "Um, well you see I…I really-!" "Hey you two! Come on! We're gonna walk a little more!" Matt yells to us. Tai's head falls a little as I yell back, "Ok! We're coming!" Tai suddenly stands up and pulls me up with him. I look at my friend strangely and he says with a blush, "I-I'll tell you some other time. L-Lets just go." "Hm, ok. Dragomon come on!" I yell to my Digimon who was building something in the sand with Agumon. He quickly flies over and attaches himself to my shoulder again as Agumon runs up next to Tai and we begin catching up to the group.

"Ok. That's it. I can't walk anymore." Mimi says as she falls to her hands and knees in the sand. Sora goes to her and holds her arm up saying, "Come on Mimi, we can't just stop." "At least not when we're out in the open." Izzy states. Everyone nods as they began spreading out to look for a place to rest/hide. Dragomon and I walk a little ways up the beach until we notice a cave on the side of the walls. "Hey guys! Over here!" I yell to the others. They all rush over and look at the cave we had found. "What makes you think I'll go into that dark, probably wet, probably full of bugs cave?" "Nothing." I said, shrugging to Mimi, "Except, you know, the possibility of over heating and the very high possibility of being attacked by a giant monster again." Everyone seemed to agree with me as we quickly walked into the cave and sat at the mouth of it. As we were all sitting Mimi took her hat off and closed her eyes blissfully saying, "This breeze actually feels pretty nice." Dragomon flew around me in circles laughing as the wind blew at us. "Alright everyone! We'll have a quick rest here and then start moving again." Tai said as everyone just sat on the ground, taking in the breeze. Soon enough everyone accidently fell asleep, save for Dragomon and me. I was playing with his wings again as he sat in my lap, the wind hitting our faces and making us cool off. "Is that what really had you so upset earlier, Chris?" Dragomon asked me suddenly. I looked at the dragon Digimon before sighing sadly and hugging him, "Yeah…" "Aw! Don't worry too much about it! Your big haired friend is right! We can figure out what to do when something like that does come up!" I laughed at his description of Tai and smiled saying, "Yeah, I guess your both right." "But I'm MORE right." "And why is that?" "Because I'm more awesome, duh!" Dragomon said, striking a pose as I laughed at him.

We both stopped what we were doing though as suddenly the wind seemed to change direction. Instead of it coming from out of the cave it was now coming from inside the cave. We both looked towards the back and stared wide eyed as we saw two glowing, red, angry eyes. I stood up quickly as Dragomon flew by my side and I yelled, "Everyone! Wake up!" "Dragon Rage!" Dragomon yelled out. He opened his mouth and blue flames spewed out, flying over our friends and hitting whatever was in the cave, causing it to cry out in pain. That got everyone up and once they too saw the eyes we all ran outside. The Digimon roared again and we all threw ourselves onto the ground as it flew out of the cave and over us. It roared again as it circled around in the sky. Dragomon and I looked up as he said, "That's Airdramon! He's a mythical beast Digimon that grew gigantic wings. It specializes in mid-air attacks, its roar calls forth storms, and it causes giant tornadoes by flapping its wings. It's special move is Spinning Needle, where it flaps its enormous wings to send out a sharp vacuum blade." "I guess he was taking a nap as well, and we woke him up!" Airdramon roared again before heading towards us. "Watch out! He's coming around again!" Matt yelled as we all ran away from the angry Digimon.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist and I grabbed whatever it was as I screamed, the ground starting to move away from me. "Chris!" "Crystal!" "Oh no!" Dragomon, Tai and the others yelled as Airdramon flew away with me as I was wrapped by his tail. "Somebody help!" I yelled as we flew higher up. I could faintly see Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon and Dragomon flying towards us. They all called out their attacks and hit Airdramon on the head, though he didn't seem to notice it as he just kept flying. He did notice our Digimon though, and turned towards them calling out, "Spinning Needle!" He shot whirlwinds at them and they all got knocked back to the ground. Dragomon was the only one to get back up and head towards us. By this time I was hitting Airdramon's tail with my fists as hard as I could, "Let go of me! Put me down you stupid thing with wings! Let go!" "Hang on Chris!" Dragomon shouted before calling out, "Drake Tackle!" Dragomon charged at Airdramon and hit him head on. It actually seemed to hurt him a little as he winced in pain, his hold on me loosening. I smiled excitedly before paling as I saw how high up we were, "Um, Dragomon?" "Sparks Attack!" "Dragomon?" I kept trying to get his attention as he continued to hit Airdramon in the face. It seemed to finally peeve him off enough as he opened his mouth yelling, "God Tornado!" My eyes widened as I saw Dragomon get hit with a tornado of fire. From the smoke I saw Dragomon begin falling towards the ground and I yelled, "Dragomon no! Let! Me! Go!" I finally bit Airdramon's tail and he let me go from the pain.

As I fell and got closer to Dragomon, I held my arms out and finally caught him, pulling him to my chest and closing my eyes as we neared the ground, "Oh man, this is gonna hurt!" I yell. I can hear everyone else call out our names and as I hear those get louder, I open my eyes to see the ground coming up fast. Out of fear I finally yell, "DRAGOMON!" His eyes snap open with a gasp and the Digivice on my jeans glowed brightly, as well as him. My eyes widened as I stared at him, growing bigger in size and shape. "Dragomon digivolve to Yosomon!" Suddenly I was on the back of a darker green dragon Digimon, who I knew was the evolved form of Dragomon. Yosomon's horns and wings were bigger, and his tail spilt into four that each had a different colored gem on them. Blue, red, green and yellow. He now used four legs to stand and more teeth could be seen as he glared straight ahead before circling around and heading back towards Airdramon. "Spinning Needle!" The whirlwinds came towards us and I yelled, "Watch out!" Yosomon reared back and I could see fire forming on his wings as he called, "Wings of Fire!" The two attacks collided and smoke arose from the impact. Yosomon rushed through it and opened his mouth yelling, "Ice Fang!" He latched onto Airdramon's tail and I could see ice forming from the contact as Airdramon thrashed around. Yosomon finally threw him a good ways away from us and stood still in the air. I looked at his tails to see them rising up behind us and the gems glowing brightly. "Elemental Strike!" As he said that, each gem let out a different stream of attack. Blue and water, red and fire, green and earth, yellow and air. The attack hit Airdramon harshly and he was thrown off towards the ocean, and a long way from us.

As we finally landed on the ground, Yosomon glowed brightly as he shrunk, and returned to Dragomon. "Oh boy, next time could someone give me a warning when that's gonna happen? Because I'm gonna need about a hundred dozen of those sandwiches." I laughed slightly before getting louder, small tears sliding down my face as I hug him saying, "Yeah, sure pal. You can have as many as you want." The others ran over to us and Tai slid the last few inches in the sand and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug. "Geez Chris! Don't you ever scare me like that again! If Dragomon hadn't digivolved you would've-! Just, don't do it again, promise?" I hugged my worried friend back saying, "Sure Tai. I'll just remember to bring my parachute the next time I plan on being airlifted by an evil flying Digimon." Tai glared at me half heartedly with a slightly red face, "Even after a near death experience, you still manage to be soooo sarcastic. Typical." I laughed loudly and soon enough everyone joined. I happily hugged Dragomon as we all continued laughing. After a while we did finally stop, and we continued to look for help on this strange island.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the song I used is the English version of World's End that I found on youtube, and it's probably not right. I was to lazy to see if they were correct but I like this version either way. So...yeah...  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blue Wolf. Garurumon

We had finally found a way up to the cliffs that ran along the beach, and were taking a quick break as Tai and I looked out over the ocean. We'd searched almost half the island and we still haven't found any humans. Joe seems convinced we'll find someone but I think the others are starting to realize the truth. "Yo Agumon." "What's up Tai?" I look to the two as Dragomon lands on his favorite spot, my shoulder. "I like it when you're Greymon, no offense but why don't you just stay that way?" "I can't. But even super heroes need a rest." Tai stumbled at that comment and almost fell off the cliff if the three of us hadn't grabbed him. Everyone laughed and I patted him on the shoulder saying, "They do kinda have a point there. They digivolve using our energy remember? Maybe the stronger they get, the more energy they need." "Yeah, I guess you could be right." Tai mumbled. Suddenly we all turned our heads as we heard a Digimon roar and crash through some rocks. A kind of black armored, white dinosaur Digimon came out and roared again. "Who's that Digimon?" "That's a Monochromon, but don't worry. He's a laid back Digimon." Tentomon said, answering Izzy. Dragomon leaned forward on my shoulder a little as he added, "He's horn is as hard as diamond and it'll charge at it's opponent until it is defeated. You gotta be careful around them when they're hungry though. When they want food, they get it." "Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!" Tai said as he stepped in front of me. "And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried before we looked behind us to see another one. "There're two of them!" "We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Joe and Matt yelled. "Thanks for the obvious you two. Now how about thinking of a way out of here!" I yell, gripping onto the back of Tai's shirt as the two Digimon get closer. They roar at each other and prepare to charge as Tai grabs my hand and we all run behind some rocks. The two Monochromon start fighting each other with their horns and tails. Tai peeks out from behind the rock saying, "Something must have set those Monochromon off." "They're fighting over territory." Tentomon says as we watch one of them grip the others tail with its teeth. "They can just have it then." Palmon says before turning around and running away. "Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi yells as she follows her Digimon into the forest, the rest of us following. "They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai yells. I look behind us as I hear the Monochromon continue to fight, and see T.K. as he trips to the ground. I quickly run back to him as Matt kneels next to him, "T.K. come on!" "Better hurry up you guys!" Tai yells back as he waits. I hold my hand out to T.K. as he grabs it and pulls himself back up saying, "K, we're coming!" I give him a little shove towards the others as he brother follows. Dragomon and I turn our heads as we hear the Monochromon struggle with each other, before hearing tumbling rocks and a large splash. I cringe and look at the ground. "There's nothing you could've done Chris…" Dragomon says, trying to cheer me up. I start jogging to catch up to the others as I say, "Trying to do something is better than nothing though…."

The sun was starting to set as we were slowly walking through the forest. Everyone was exhausted from all the giant Digimon battles. "I never walk so much unless I'm in a mall and as you can see we're nowhere near one!" Mimi complained, leaning against a tree. "Mimi stop whining." Tai said as we walked pas her and she yelled, "No! My feet hurt!" "Maybe you should take your shoes and socks off. It's more practical I think." Agumon said. "I'm not walking in the dirt with my bare feet!" Mimi cried. I laughed saying, "I don't think anyone can be practical with her Agumon. Just let her complain." "I love the feel of dirt underneath my feet. Especially between my toes!" Palmon said happily. "Gross!" "It appears that we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking up at the sky. "What a weird sunset." Sora said. I walked up next to the two with my hands behind my head while gazing at the sky as well saying, "Yeah. But it's really beautiful, twilight always is." "Twilight?" Izzy asked. I looked at him saying, "It's the time when spirits from the other side come and visit. It's sad yet beautiful." Izzy stared at me with his mouth slightly open before turning back towards the sky. Tentomon then quickly flew into the air saying, "I detect water! Stay here while I go check it out." "But I can fly too! I wanna see!" Dragomon yelled as he tried to follow Tentomon, only for me to hold him back with a anime sweat drop. "Yes! As usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of fish. It's the perfect place to set up camp." Tentomon told us. "Maybe I can finally go soak my poor achy feet!" Mimi said happily. "Yay! We can go swimming!" Gomamon cried happily, quickly speeding towards the lake, but was held back by Joe holding his tail. "Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe to swim first!" Joe cried. "That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all complaining!" Matt said. "I agree with Matt. Everybody's hungry, we need to find food." Sora added. "I like that plan. I like that plan a lot!" Joe said while nodding his head. By the time we reached the lake the sun had disappeared even more. "It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said. "Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said smiling as we looked out to the lake. "If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep on it?" Mimi whined. I smirked at her saying, "Getting knocked out cold?" Suddenly a bright light flashed catching everyone's attention, and we turned to see a trolley car. "What's that?" Tai asked. "It looks like a trolley care." T.K. answered. "That's odd the lights just came on!" Izzy said surprised. "What do you think Chris? Chris?" Tai turned to face me and blinked, surprised that I wasn't standing next to him. He turned his head to see me running towards the trolley car. "H-Hey! Chris! What are you doing?!" Matt yelled. "I'm checking it out! Who knows? There may be some humans on board!" "I'm all for that!" Tai said quickly running after me. "Wait for me Chris! I wanna come too!" T.K. called running towards the trolley with Patamon. "T.K. wait up!" Matt yelled.

"O no! It's empty!" I sighed, finding that no one was running the trolley. "No trolley is this clean." Izzy explained while inspecting the car. "Oh, goodie! These cushions are comfy!" Mimi said bouncing on the seats. "Something weird is going on. Remember the phone booths at the beach? Something freaky might be going on here." Tai said. "Yeah. Like this suddenly moving all by its self." Joe agreed. "Possibly. But then this may be our chance to go home." Tai said, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him sadly before quickly grabbing Dragomon and sitting him in my lap as I hugged him. "Then we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said, taking a seat next to Tentomon. "Can we eat now?" Tentomon asked. "Right. I forgot." Tai sighed. Gomamon was happily swimming in the water, splashing and diving happily. "Gomamon! Stop swimming in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Izzy shouted to Gomamon, but the little Digimon just continued to swim. "I don't think he's gonna stop." T.K. said, watching Gomamon as he continued to swim. "Yum! Yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said while gathering berries. Patamon was atop of Agumon's head. T.K.'s small Digimon inhaled and then quickly blew out a giant blast of air, knocking some bananas out of a tree and causing them to land smack dab on Gabumon's horn. "Ow!" Gabumon cried, holding his head. Biyomon laughed. "Better watch your attacks next time, Patamon." Biyomon commented, before flying into the air and grabbing a giant fruit in her beak. She flapped her wings hard and successfully pulled the giant fruit out of the tree. Meanwhile, Mimi and Palmon were gathering mushrooms. "Oh! Mimi! You'd shouldn't pick those...those are bad mushrooms! They'll make you sick!" Palmon told her partner as Mimi reached for some mushrooms. "I'd be a real mess without you, Palmon. You're the best!" Mimi praised her Digimon. "Well, we're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt told Tai, Sora and me as we stood around the firewood that we had gathered. "Right. But how are we supposed to light the fire?" I asked. "Like this! Sparks Attack!" Dragomon cried as he lit the firewood. I stared at him with a nervous smile and said, "You just like lighting things on fire don't you." At that Dragomon laughed and I couldn't help but smile happily at him. "Hey, look it!" T.K. cried excitedly as he and Izzy ran up to us. "We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy told us with a grin. "Awesome, Izzy! Let's eat em!" Tai cried happily, taking the fish that Izzy handed him. "Thanks squirt." Matt thanked his little brother, taking the fish that T.K. handed him. "This is where I wish we had a microwave..." Tai muttered to himself, carefully waving the fish above the fire. "Me too because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt suggested as he walked up to Tai, holding his fish that T.K. had handed him, but his fish had a stick going through it. "How'd you come up with that?" Tai asked Matt curiously. "Because I'm the man!" Matt replied with a grin. It was now night and we had cooked all of the fish and washed and cut all of the fruit. "This is surprising delicious!" Tentomon complimented as he and the other Digimon ate the fruit. "Mmm...! Mmm...! Delicious!" Izzy mumbled as he bit into his fish. "Matt...Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." T.K. told his older brother. "I won't tell." Matt said, glancing towards his younger brother. "I never eat with my fingers." T.K. added. "T.K., it's all right!" Matt said, growing a bit impatient. "Yeah! You're hanging with the big boys now!" Tai said with a grin. "Technically it is a fish stick T.K." I said. The little boy looked at me in confusion and I held up my fish, pointing to it saying, "See? Our fish are on sticks. Fish sticks! Maybe fish on a stick?" He smiled before happily taking a bite out of his fish.

Patamon yawned loudly, catching T.K.'s attention. "Look, Patamon's tired." T.K. told us, causing all our attention to be diverted to the sleepy Digimon. "I'm getting really tired myself." Tai said tiredly, stretching his arms. "Wait a second! I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy suggested. "All right. Who wants to go first?" Joe asked. "How about each of us stand guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested. "Not T.K." Matt said while standing up. "Aw, come on! Me, too, Matt!" T.K. argued, standing up and tugging on the hem of his brother's shirt. "No! You're too young and you need your rest!" Matt told T.K. firmly. "I'm starting to get cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep!" Mimi complained. "Chris? Do you have a blanket?" Mimi asked me hopefully. "Nope." I replied, placing my hands behind my head. "But I _need_ a blanket!" Mimi whined unhappily. "Hey, Gabumon...watch it! Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug...it might be her just about to cut your tail off!" Tai teased Gabumon, giving his tail a small tug. "Stop, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon argued, getting freaked out. "Stop it!" Matt shouted angrily, pushing Tai back and grabbing the front of his shirt. "What are you bugging about?" Tai asked, growing angry. "Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt growled. "Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" Tai argued, as both boys got ready to fight. "Guys! Stop fighting!" T.K. cried, trying to get the two to stop. When that didn't work I sighed and crossed my arms before patting T.K.'s head saying, "Watch this." I walked over to the boys, grabbed one arm from each of them, and flipped them onto the ground. They both stared wide-eyed at me as I huffed, "Try to set a good example for the boy. And for crying out loud stop fighting at every stop!" "You both will make great guards. So who'll go first?" Joe asked, walking up to the two boys. "I will!" Tai said quickly. "I'm next!" Matt added, jabbing his thumb towards his chest. "How about Izzy takes up after that, and then I finish up for the night? I propose that the rest of us trudge on down to the truck and get some shut eye." Joe suggested with a smile. Once inside the trolley, Mimi was once again complaining. "I can't sleep with all of you here!" she whined unhappily. "Quit complaining. So it's crowded, but at least we have a place to sleep tonight." I said with a sigh, growing tired of Mimi's constant complaining. "That's right, Mimi." Izzy agreed with me. "Good night everyone." Joe said. "Hey, Chris?" T.K. called my name, causing me to turn my attention to him. "Huh? What is it, T.K.?" I asked. "Do you think you can sing me a song?" T.K. told me. "Me? Singing a song?" I asked skeptically. "Aw, c'mon, Chris! Please!?" T.K. asked me, clasping his hands together and looking up at me with those adorable eyes of his. "Sing me a song!" T.K. asked me excitedly. "But make it a lullaby!" Sora added excitedly, also wanting to hear me sing. "Do you take requests?" Mimi asked, her eyes sparkling. "If I sing a song, will you all stop!?" I asked with an anime anger mark, my right eye twitching in annoyance. "Yeah!" everyone agreed happily. "So what are you going to sing?" Joe asked me curiously. I placed a hand behind my head while looking out the window towards the water and said, "Um, I guess I'll do World's End. It's by a band called Flow. It's not really a lullaby but I can sing it differently I guess…" "Oh goodie!" T.K. cried excitedly, quickly snuggling close to Patamon. "I'm ready!" T.K. and Patamon both said in unison. I blushed slightly before taking a deep breath.

_A light is born at the world's end_

_And now that very light is a spark within the wind_

_I cannot live if I just try to hide this I cannot heal if I relay on kindness_

_And I wonder what had been stolen, from this ever-unchanging world?_

_And I wonder what I am hearing; could it be a joyous song?_

_EVERYTHING IS BRIGHT_

_I want to make this shattered dream_

_An echo that is felt in the future yet to come_

_A light is born at the world's end And now that very light Is what will make us unite_

_As a spark within the wind!_

_You must try To keep the world from tears_

_So return to where you once began_

_Far beyond the world you know To the light_

_EVERYTHING IS BRIGHT_

_The sky I saw upon that day is what I know will come when my wishes are fulfilled_

_And in that future we'll return to where the world began in a pure cocoon of white_

_As a spark within the wind_

"Wow, Chris! That was beautiful!" Sora complimented once I had finished. "Sure was! I've never heard anything so beautiful before." Biyomon added. "It seems that it has already put T.K. and Mimi to sleep." Izzy observed, causing everyone to turn their attention to our two sleeping friends. "Aw…that's so cute!" Sora said with a smile, seeing T.K. and Patamon fast asleep. "Wow…I guess Mimi tired herself out because she wasn't used to walking so much." Joe said, causing everyone to laugh quietly. After that, everyone began to fall asleep. Well almost everyone. I peeked an eye open when I heard Matt say, "Gabumon, go and lie down with my brother." "Why Matt?" "Because your fur is making me sweat now go." "Because you want me to keep T.K. warm." "Hey I didn't say that." "You just don't want to admit it." "Whatever." The two both stand up and Gabumon goes and lies next to T.K. who opens his eyes once he feels the warmth. "Thanks Matt." Matt instantly turns away to try and hide his blush before walking off the trolley. I picked Dragomon up and silently followed him off. Once I did though I look towards the fire Agumon and Tai and made, only to see Agumon. I quickly go over there and sit next to him saying, "Hey Agumon. Where's Tai?" "Oh hi Chris. He went to put water on his face. He was falling asleep." I laugh slightly saying, "He never could stay up for so long. He'd always be the first asleep when ever I spent the night at his house." "You and Tai seem really close, how long have you guys known each other?" I smiled as memories of things Tai and I have done over the years, "Since Kindergarten. We've been best friends ever since. His little sister too." "Tai has a sister?" "Mmhm. Her name is Kari. She's T.K.'s age. She was going to come to camp with us, but she got sick, again. You'd like her Agumon. I'm sure she'd like the Digital World too." "She sounds nice. I'd like to meet her sometime." I smile before something flashes in my head, a memory maybe? I pull my sketchbook out of my bag and look at the drawing I was working on before camp. "Hey that looks like Greymon." Dragomon mumbled, waking up from Agumon and mine's conversation. "Now that I think about it, it does…" I say, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Wow is that me?" Agumon said as he pointed to the Greymon. "Maybe…but it can't be. I drew this from a dream. Before we came to the Digital World." "Well you've got a good memory then." This was from a dream though, right?

At that moment I see Tai walking towards us and put the book away. "You looked miffed. Did you have a fight with Matt again?" I asked as he sat next to me. "Well it's just, he doesn't seem to treat T.K. as a little brother. He just told me they don't live together anymore, that their parents split up and they hardly see each other." "So you pried." "I didn't mean to." "But you still did." He glared at the fire and I only sighed saying, "Honestly I don't understand why you fight with him so much. Sure he's really blunt, and I mean REALLY, but he's still nice." "Well maybe I don't like him all that much." "And why would that be?" "Because I just don't!" "There's always a reason for everything Tai." "Well not this time." "You really need to work on your lying." Tai huffed and crossed his arms as Dragomon and Agumon laughed. Seeing that my stubborn friend wasn't going to answer truthfully I sighed and picked up a stick, poking the fire. One of the sparks came up and landed on my hand, burning it. I instantly dropped the stick and waved my hand around, "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Tai quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the water, putting my hand in it. I sighed as the pain eased away and Tai pulled my hand back out. "Geez, you get into everyone kind of trouble don't you." "Well it's not my fault the spark didn't like me." I huff, defending myself from all the times I had gotten hurt from the simplest things. The pencils, the plug ins, the cats, the stairs, basketballs, acorns, the squirrel because said acorns were in my hoodie. I heard Tai mumble something as I turned to look at him, "Huh?" "I said I don't like Matt because of the way he looks at you…" It took me a minute to understand what he was saying before I hit him on the head. "Hey!" "You do realize he was looking at Sora, right?" "Uh, what?" "I may be clueless when it comes to me, but I know when someone likes someone else. Matt is staring at Sora. Matt likes Sora. Sora actually likes Matt too. They are just very stubborn people. By the end of this adventure they might actually admit it to one another." "Wow…This coming from the girl who gave her love note from some boy to the girl sitting in front of her." I blushed and quickly stood up and walked back to the fire saying, "I thought he wanted me to give it to her! I didn't know it was for me! You're not gonna let that go are you?" "Not at all." Tai said smirking as we sat back down by the fire. From the shore of the lake we all heard a harmonica. I looked and saw Matt sitting on the ground with Gabumon next to him as he played. "Wow, that's cool." I say. Tai huffed saying, "I guess…" I poked him in the shoulder saying, "Aw don't be jealous." "I'm not jealous!" "Sure, whatever you say, Taichi." I mutter as I rest my head on his shoulder. He stiffens when I do but then relaxes and I know he's blushing as well cause he doesn't like it when I use his full name. I soon fall asleep with Dragomon in my lap as I listen to Matt's harmonica. Not for long though as Tai pulls me back to avoid a stick on fire that had popped out from the fire, "Watch out for the sparks. Don't want to get burned again." When the stick landed on the ground it seemed to shake. Tai, Agumon and I stand up, Dragomon in my arms, as something red showed itself on the ground and began shaking the entire island.

Suddenly a sea dragon like Digimon emerged from the water. I followed the length of it's body and realized that the red thing was it's tail, which now hurt from the fire that had landed on it. Now it was probably angry…oh great. "That's Seadramon! An Aquatic Digimon that has a long, serpentine body. Using its long body, it wreathes itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constricts until the enemy suffocates. Its special move is Ice Blast, breathing absolute zero air out of it mouth that instantly freezes water and fires it at the opponent." Seadramon whipped around and began to rapidly swim towards the middle of the lake. The small part of the shore we were on was ripped off from the path that led to beach were Matt and Gabumon seemed to be. "We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi cried as everyone emerged from the trolley car, only for all of us to lose our balance and fall to the ground. Seadramon roared angrily and began to drag us out into the lake. "The land's moving!" Matt cried in disbelief, having to helplessly watch us being dragged out towards the lake since he was on shore. "Hold on! We're going for a ride!" Agumon cried as the Seadramon began to gain speed. "It's like we're on a monster long board!" Tai shouted as we all tried to keep our balance. "It's pulling us along by its tail! I don't think he even realizes we're here!" Izzy informed us, as him and me appeared by Tai's side. "Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon told us. "Don't be too sure!" Agumon protested. "You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon snapped, jumping onto Seadramon's tail, of course he didn't know that. "What!? We didn't do anything!" Agumon and Tai protested together in unison. Just then, Sedramon rose his tail into the air, flipping Tentomon off of it. "Whoa! He does know we're here!" Izzy cried as Seadramon whipped around and reared its head back, roaring angrily. "That big red thing was its tail! When the fire landed on it, he must've woken up and got mad!" I cried, Seadramon's angry roar filled the air. Seadramon rammed its tail into the side of our small island, causing us all to be thrown back and crash to the ground. The Seadramon released another angry roar before disappearing into the water. "He's coming back! And he's _not_ happy!" Tai shouted as we could see Seadramon's shadow in the water, rapidly swimming towards our small island. Seadramon rammed its head into our island and began to push our island, causing it to be jerked back. "We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe cried in a panic, pointing towards the shore. "This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried unhappily. "T.K.!" Matt shouted, quickly running over towards the lake and diving in. Gabumon quickly ran over to lake. "Matt, I'm just letting you know-my fur's going to get wet and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon called out to Matt before jumping in after his partner. Both Matt and Gabumon began to quickly swim after our moving island. Luckily our island crashed into two giant electric telephone poles that were sticking out in the middle of the lake. "Great. He left us out here in the middle of the lake!" Tai droned sarcastically as he helped me up. Dragomon now flew in front of me protectively as we all stared at Seadramon with dread as he went back underwater. "I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back?" Izzy sighed, dusting himself off. "Probably not." I answered with a sigh. Seadramon emerged from the water, roaring angrily as he whipped his head towards us. "Look out! He's attacking!" Tai shouted out to us as Seadramon towered over us. "Come on, guys! Let's send this guy back to the fish heap!" Agumon shouted to his friends. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted, flapping her wings, creating green flames and then shooting it out towards Seadramon. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted, inflating as he took a deep gulp of air, which he then shot out at Seadramon. Both Patamon's and Biyomon's attack hit Seadramon in the face, but it didn't inflict any damage. It only seemed to make him angrier. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, whipping Seadramon with vine whips. "Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted, flying up to Seadramon and firing a rod of electricity from his antennas. "Spit Fire!" "Pepper Breath!" Dragomon and Agumon shouted, shooting fireballs from their mouths. Unfortunately, none of the Digimons attacks seemed to have to any effect! "Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai shouted to his Digimon. "I can't, I've been trying! I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon told his partner with a worried glance. "You have to!" Tai protested. "Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight..." Agumon concluded. "Then, Dragomon…" "I'm sorry Chris. I wish I could but…" "But if you can't help us, how are we going to beat Seadramon!?" Tai asked his partner in a frantic tone. "T.K!" "Matt!" T.K. cried, quickly turning around and running towards Matt with Gomamon by his side. Sora and I ran over to T.K., catching sight of Matt swimming towards our island. "Matt! Be careful! Or the monster will get y-" T.K. began, but was thrown into the water when Seadramon rammed into our island again. Gomamon dived into the water after T.K. "T.K.!" Matt and I both cried as the small boy disappeared underwater. Gomamon emerged from the water just seconds after T.K. fell in, with the small boy on his back. Matt stopped and floated by Gomamon's side, releasing a loud sigh of relief. "Gomamon! Go!" Joe cheered happily. "Hurry up, Matt!" Tai shouted out to Matt. "Get out before Seadramon gets you!" Tentomon added. "Gomamon, take T.K. to the others." Matt ordered the small digimon. "Right!" Gomamon agreed, nodding his head before turning around and quickly swimming back to us. "Matt! What are you doing!?" Sora called out to Matt when she saw that he wasn't swimming back with Gomamon. "Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt called out to Seadramon as he and Gabumon began to lure his attention away from us. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted, releasing a stream of blue ice-like flames from his mouth. Gabumon's attack hit Seadramon in the face, not doing any damage, but only angering the Digimon. Seadramon whipped Gabumon with his tail, sending the poor Digimon flying out of the water. "Wha-!?" Matt began, but was suddenly dragged underwater. "Matt!" Sora cried out in fear as our friend disappeared underwater. "This is all my fault! Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." T.K. cried, hugging my arm. "Oh no!" Tai shouted, causing everyone's attention to be diverted back to Seadramon to see his tail wrapped tightly around Matt. "This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain...but once he finds his pray he _won't_ let go!' Tentomon informed us. "Matt! Hang on!" T.K. cried out to his brother. "Patamon! Please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!" T.K. pleaded his Digimon. "I can't. Seadramon's just too big! I don't have enough power right now." Patamon replied unhappily. "Gabumon, you're stronger. What about you?" Patamon asked, turning towards his friend. "You're right. Matt is in trouble and I must help!" Gabumon said. "Gabumon!" Matt shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Don't give up, Matt!" I shouted out to my friend. It was obvious to see that Matt was in pain as Seadramon's tail continued to squeeze him tightly. "Matt!" Gabumon cried out. "I don't understand any of this...but I have to help Matt! What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" Gabumon said to himself.

Just then, Matt's digivice began to glow. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" "Whoa!" I said in awe, watching Garurumon as he ran towards the edge of the island and leaped into the air towards Seadramon. Garurumon bit the Digimons tail, causing it to release Matt as he fell into the water. Garurumon sank its teeth into Seadramon's body, distracting it as Matt quickly swam back to shore. Seadramon roared angrily, whipping Garurumon with its tail and sending Matt's Digimon underwater. Matt finally reached our island and panted heavily from swimming so fast. "Matt! Are you okay!?" T.K. asked his brother worriedly as he and Soora ran over to Matt. "Yeah...but where's Gabumon!?" Matt asked worriedly, pushing himself up and quickly turned his attention back to the water, scanning it for any sign of his digital companion. Suddenly, Garurumon emerged from the water and began to swim around Seadramon, occasionally ramming himself into the serpent Digimon, causing it to roar in pain. "Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong like steel! He's like a grounding torpedo!" Tentomon informed us. "That's astonishing! And he must be invincible!" Izzy said in amazement. "Well that's what I heard, anyway...we'll soon find out!" Tentomon said with a nod of his head. "I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon...with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said worriedly as we watched Garurumon attack Seadramon. "He could be." Agumon agreed. "But I heard about it!" Tentomon protested. Seadramon roared angrily, opening its mouth and shooting out an ice beam, quickly freezing Garurumon in an iceberg! "Oh no! Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon shouted. "Dragomon can you help him?" "I'll try my best!" Dragomon said as he quickly flew towards the frozen Garurumon, dodging Seadramon's tail as he tried to hit him. "Fire Fang!" Dragomon called, bitting the ice around Garurumon's head and melted it. The rest of the ice was quickly covered in flames and Garurumon broke free. "All right! He's free!" everyone cheered happily as we thrust our fists into the air. Dragomon quickly flew back to me and I hugged him happily. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted, shooting out a blast of blue ice from his mouth at Seadramon, hitting the Digimon square in the face and sending it back, causing it to crash into the water and disappear. Garurumon flashed with light and transformed back into Gabumon. "Gabumon!" Matt called out happily to his Digimon as he swam ashore. "That was one way to keep my fur clean." Gabumon joked with a smile as Matt ran up to him. "You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt complimented his Digimon with a smile. "Aw, Gabumon! Thanks for saving my big brother!" T.K. thanked Gabumon, running up to the Digimon and giving him a hug. "Anytime, little friend." Gabumon replied with a kind smile. "Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" T.K. told his brother excitedly, quickly turning around and facing Matt. "You think so...?" Matt asked bashfully, a light blush appearing on his face. "Yeah. You're the man!" Gabumon told his partner with a smile. "And you're the wolf man!" Matt added with a grin, causing us all to laugh. "Okay, very funny...but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked seriously. "Just watch!" Gomamon said, jumping into the water. "Fish power!" Gomamon shouted, as thousands of fish appeared and surrounded our small island, slowly beginning to push back to shore.

Finally we were all back on shore sitting down. "Gabumon...? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur..." Mimi asked Gabumon, batting her eyelashes. "Actually...there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy pointed out. "Yeah, Izzy's right. Only Agumon and Dragomon have digivolved so far." Sora agreed. "Hmm..." Tai muttered to himself, remembering the time when he and I were in danger and when Agumon and Dragomon digivolved for the first time. "You're right! It's all beginning to make sense." Tai said. "Agumon and Dragomon digivolved when Chris and I were in danger!" "That has to be it! Our Digimon digivolve when we're in trouble!" I yelled. "Wow! That must be it." Sora agreed with a nod of head. No sooner had Sora finished her sentence, Mimi fell onto her, snoring loudly. "Hey! Watch it!" Sora said, pushing Mimi off of herself. "Is it time to go to the mall...?" Mimi asked sleepily. "We've been here one day...and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora commented. "Yeah! Maybe if she puts in a little more effort...she'll become a hard body machine like I am!" Agumon said with a grin. "I hope she grows pink wings, just like my wings!" Biyomon added. "...You must be kidding..." Mimi complained sleepily, before continuing to snore loudly. In no time, everyone was asleep except for Tai and I, our Digimon happily asleep next to us as we were sitting down against a tree. The sound of Matt's harmonica filled the air, causing Tai and I to turn around and see Matt playing his harmonica, with T.K., Patamon and Gabumon around him, all fast asleep as the soothing sound of his music filled the air. "Big bro...You're the best..." T.K. muttered tiredly with a smile. I smiled at them before yawning loudly. Tai smiled softly at me and placed an arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him. I blushed lightly before yawning again, my eyes slowly closing before finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't get used to these updates happening every day. I'm just lucky I got bored waiting for my new laptop that I typed a couple of these up. So again: Don't own Digimon. Own Chris and Dragomon. Please review because seriously, I know there ARE people reading these other than those review to me because I've got at least sixty other people reading. One little review. Please? Pretty Please? Do people even read authors notes!?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Red Hot! Birdramon!

"What are earth are you looking at…?" Tai asked me, raising a brow in question, watching me gaze up at the sky as we walked with the others through the forest. "That thing's been flying above us for a while now..." I noted, causing Tai, Agumon and Dragomon to gaze up into the sky to see some sort of black gear zipping through the air. "What is that anyway?" Agumon asked, stopping and standing beside Tai and me as we continued to gaze at the funky gear. What are you looking at, Chris?" Izzy asked me curiously, causing everyone to stop walking and turn around, catching sight of me looking up into the sky. "That black gear thing. It's been following us around for a while…" I replied pointing towards the sky as it flew by again. "What is it?" Sora asked curiously, watching it disappear from sight. "Looks like some kinda flying saucer…" Tai said. "Admit it. It looks like my alien theory's becoming more logical." Izzy said nodding his head with his arms crossed. "Yeah! They must have hit us with an anti-gravity ray and made us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked…" Joe said looking around all the signs pointing in different directions. "Hey Chris? Where do you think…" T.K. began as he walked towards me when the ground suddenly gave way beneath him and he began to fall over the ledge. "T.K.!" Matt, Tai and I yelled in unison. I quickly reached out grabbing his hand, but began to fall as well. "Chris!" Tai yelled running towards us and quickly pulled on my arm but he began to fall as well. "Wait!" Izzy and Matt yelled pulling on Tai's shirt. Tentomon, Patamon and Dragomon flew down and tried pushing T.K. and I up while Agumon and Gabumon were tugging Matt and Izzy's shirts trying to help as well. With one good pull we were all pulled back and crashed to the ground. "Hey! Are you guys ok!?" Sora asked running over to us. "I think so…" I said sighing in relief. "Man…it's just one dangerous thing after another." Tai added. "You ok T.K.?" Matt asked his younger brother. "Yeah…that was a close one!" "Are you alright Chris?" Tai asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head yes. "Say Biyomon? Are there any snakes around here?" T.K. asked curiously. "Snakes? No there aren't any snakes around here." "But there are giant killer insect Digimon along with a whole bunch of evil dudes…" Dragomon said before I quickly covered his mouth and laughed nervously. "Don't worry T.K.! I'll protect you!" Patamon said flying next to him. "Aw! Thanks Patamon!" T.K. said as he hugged his small Digimon. "Okay...now that that's settled, let's get going!" Sora suggested. "Nothing's settled...and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Matt intervened. "This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai said with a grin, placing his hands behind his head. "Hey, wait a minute!" Biyomon said, walking up to Sora. "Is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked her companion, rubbing her head against Sora's leg. Sora shot Biyomon an odd look, wondering why her Digimon was rubbing its head against her leg. "Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are." Sora said. "We need to stay calm and stick together." Sora glanced down at Biyomon once she stopped rubbing her head against Sora's leg. "Just remember...we're in this together." Sora reminded her Digimon. "Together sounds good!" Biyomon said with a smile, nodding her head in agreement. "We can do it. This'll take teamwork...and I'm sure we'll find out where we are and how to get back." Sora continued, not noticing that we all began walking again, leaving her behind as she continued to talk to Biyomon with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. "There's no point in splitting up because then once someone did figure it out, we'd..." Sora continued, but Biyomon interrupted her. "Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." Biyomon advised her friend. Sora did as her Digimon said, and caught sight of us walking away. "Well thanks a lot for waiting!" Sora shouted after us with an anime anger mark, stamping her way after us as Biyomon laughed and ran after her friend. "Moving right along, folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on our tour is the forest with irrelevant road signs. No photos, please." Matt told us as we walked through the forest, causing us all to laugh...except for Sora. _'We're lost and these guys are making jokes...!'_ Sora thought to herself with a sigh. "Hey, wait up! My shoelace is broken!" Joe cried frantically. "You need new shoes." Mimi told the boy, before a sparkle appeared in her eyes. "Oooooh! New shoes!" Mimi squealed happily as she thought of the mall. "Hey...look! Telephone poles!" Matt pointed out as he came to a stop. We all glanced to where Matt was gazing, to see a desert up ahead through the forest with telephone poles. "I say we follow them and see where they lead." "It'll probably just lead to trouble!" Joe whined unhappily, standing up after he had fixed his shoelace. A loud buzzing sound filled the air, causing me to look up into the air. I saw the funny black gear that I was watching earlier. "Hey! It's that gear again!" I yelled pointing to it. Everyone looked up and saw the black gear flying towards a mountain. "And it's heading towards a close encounter!" Matt said. No sooner had Matt finished his sentence...the black gear smashed into the mountain. Izzy groaned unhappily, wiping some sweat away from his forehead with the back of his right hand. We had only been walking in the desert for a few minutes...and some of us were already overheating. "Boy...it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks!" T.K. complained unhappily. "Well, T.K...maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt suggested, his left brow twitching in annoyance. "Oh...this hot air is destroying my complexion!" Mimi complained, fanning herself with her hand. "How much further is it?" "Is that all you're worried about, Mimi?" Joe asked, his right brow twitching in annoyance. "We'll be lucky if we even _survive_ this hike!" "Hey...does anybody but me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" I pointed out, glancing at all the telephone poles to see that not one single one of them had any wires attached to them. "She's right! I wonder if these _are_ telephone poles? Maybe they're some odd alien equipment." Izzy said. "_Again_ with the alien stuff, Izzy!?" Sora asked with a sigh and an anime sweat drop. "Hey...! Remember those phone booths? And that street car?" Mimi asked us curiously. "Yeah. What about 'em?" Izzy asked dryly. "Oh...nothing. I was just wondering if anyone else remembered." Mimi replied with a smile. "R~ight..." I said with a sigh, placing my hands behind my head.

After walking for a few more minutes of walking in silence, Joe finally snapped. "That's it! Doomed! The heat has baked our brains! We're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe shouted in a panic, coming to a stop and holding his head with his hands. "Now let's remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy pointed out as we all turned around and stared at the panicking twelve year old. "Izzy. Come here, Izzy!" Tentomon called to his partner. "What is it?" Izzy asked, bending down so that he could see eye to eye with his digimon."I think we should find some shade for, Joe. And quick!" Tentomon suggested, causing Izzy to have an anime sweat drop. Mimi hummed happily as she walked up to Joe with her hands behind her back. "You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Mimi told Joe with a smile. "Hm? What?" Joe asked. Mimi giggled and pulled out a compass from behind her, showing us all. "The sun melted the numbers right off!" Mimi told us. "Mimi...! That's not a watch, it's a _compass!_" I told the girl, my right brow twitching in annoyance. "Mimi, for someone who hates hiking...you sure have a lot of compasses!" Tai pointed out with a sigh as he stood by me. Just then, Mimi's compass began to go haywire. "Of course...none of them actually _work._" Tai added. Izzy bent down and picked up some sand in his right hand. "Whoa...this dirt contains small traces of metal, which can affect the compass' needle." Izzy informed us all, standing up and allowing the sand to slip through his fingers. "Oh, well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi said with a sigh, placing her compass back in her backpack. "This is one weird world! And I don't like it one little bit!" Sora said with a frown, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at the sky. "I think we should start looking for water guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in this heat." I pointed out. "Yeah." Tai agreed, glancing up towards the sun. "But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Just then, Mimi screamed...scaring the heck out of us all. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US!" Mimi screamed up to the sky. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" "Oh, would you stop shouting!?" I yelled at Mimi as I covered my ears. "You're gonna draw us some unwanted attention!" "Chris is right. Who knows what other kind of creatures there are out here...just waiting until we're vulnerable enough to attack?" Matt said. "I've taken a soil sample, measured the metric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity." Izzy told me as we walked side by side. "And what did you find out?" I asked curiously. "It's really, _really_ hot." Izzy answered with a sigh, causing me to have an anime sweat drop. "Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now!" Tai encouraged us. "We're gonna be okay...just keep moving on." Mimi said with a small frown. Palmon walked beside her, panting unhappily as she began to overheat. "My head is baking." Palmon said unhappily, not noticing Mimi take off her hat. "If this keeps on too much longer...I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" "Here...you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." Mimi said, placing her hat upon Palmon's head. "Thank you, Mimi." Palmon thanked her friend happily, feeling a bit refreshed from the shade that the hat gave her. "P.U! What's that yucky smell?" T.K. complained unhappily. Matt sniffed the air before making a face of disgust. "Ugh! Here's a thought...now you know why they're called _sweat socks._" "This beach would be a lot more popular if it had a few more things." Mimi said as she placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Like an ocean, a gentle breeze, a soda machine and a hunky lifeguard!" "Man...I think she'll be going delusional soon." I said with a sigh. "You sure you're ok?" Tai asked me, "You're not too hot are you?" "Uh, nope. I'm fine! It'll take more than a little heat to dampen my spirits…or in this case, burn them to a crisp." I said causing Tai to laugh and ruffle my hair which in turn caused me to groan as I tried to swat his hand away. "I'm sorry. I have to stop. I don't think I have the energy to go on." Biyomon told us unhappily as she stopped in her tracks. "You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested, trying to lighten up everyone's weary moods. "Yeah!" Biyomon cried happily, quickly flapping her wings and hopping to her feet. She ran over to Sora and began to snuggle close to her leg. "That's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon told Sora happily. "Me too. But it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better." Matt spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "It might be a good idea to turn around and got out of this desert right now!" Joe nodded his head in agreement. "You mean before we all have a power outage?" Tentomon asked. "I'm all for that." Tai turned around and glanced behind us. I watched him curiously as he pulled out his mini telescope. "What are you doing, Tai?" I asked curiously as I walked up beside him. "Hold on for just a minute, everyone." Tai replied, looking through his mini telescope at something in the distance across the desert. "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing..." Tai muttered, furrowing his brows slightly as he continued to gaze through his mini telescope. "What do you see, Tai?" Izzy asked Tai curiously, wanting to know what it was that had caught our leader's attention. "It's not a mirage! It's _real_ water!" Tai shouted happily, a grin appearing on his lips. "Water!?" everyone asked excitedly, all eyes instantly lighting up with hope. "This is fantastic!" Joe cried happily, clapping his hands together. "Now all we need are lemons, sugar and some big bad ice cubes!" "That looks like a village." Izzy pointed out, appearing by my side and gazing out at the sight of the village in the distance. "Maybe we'll find some people!" "And shade!" Palmon added excitedly. "Maybe they'll have hats for sale! Hang on!" Mimi told her Digimon with stars in her eyes, fantasizing about shopping. "Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" T.K. said, rubbing his stomach with his right hand as it growled loudly. "What's 'broccoli'? Is that a joke?" Patamon asked his companion with confusion, not understanding what T.K. meant. "Great! Let's get out of this desert!" Tai told us with a grin, causing all of us to cheer happily in agreement.

"…Too…much…pink!" I growled as my right eye twitched in annoyance, gazing at all the Yokomon that stared at us in awe. "Be nice Chris." Tai said as he patted my shoulder before sighing, "From so far away, everything looked so big." "They're so cute and tiny!" Mimi gushed, kneeling down and picking up a Yokomon, hugging the life out of it, literally. "Mimi, you're gonna kill it!" I pointed out, causing Mimi to cease her death hug. "Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon curiously as Sora kneeled down beside her Digimon. "And just what do giant Digimon drink?" one of the Yokomon asked, bouncing up and down. "Me?" Sora asked in surprise, pointing to herself. "I'm no Digimon." Biyomon giggled and shook her head 'no'. "This is my friend Sora which you would call a human being. Yes, we know they look funny, but in spite all of this they're all actually very nice." Biyomon explained to the Yokomon. "What's a 'human being'?" all the Yokomon asked together in unison, bouncing up and down. "If you're not a Digimon, then what are you doing here in DigiWorld?" a Yokomon asked me. "Yeah!" the other Yokomon agreed, bouncing up and down in front of me. I blinked a few times before shrugging innocently, not really having an answer for them. "Beats me. Far as I'm concerned...we just got sucked into another world." I said. "This is great..." Joe droned sarcastically, instantly going into his panic mode. "There is no way we're all going to fit into this place!" "Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai said with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, my! I would just _love_ to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi squealed, clasping her hands together while she stared at the Yokomon with starry eyes. "Hmph. There she goes again." Matt began, his left brow twitching in annoyance. "Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore..." Matt told us with a sigh. "Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested. "I'm hungry!" Patamon piped up, catching our attention. "He's not the only one..." Joe added unhappily, dropping his head and holding his stomach with his right hand. "Hey! Just when did you digivolve, Biyomon?" one of the Yokomon asked Sora's Digimon curiously. "When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical!" Biyomon responded with a smile. "You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how _all_ Biyomon talk?" another Yokomon asked. "No. Its how the big one's talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a kind and wonderful human being. I learned a lot from her!" Biyomon replied honestly. "We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" another Yokomon asked curiously, the other Yokomon nodding their heads in agreement. "Sora needed me. I had to protect her!" Biyomon answered. "She had to protect me?" Sora asked aloud, standing off to the side while Biyomon began to explain her earlier digivolving experience with the Yokomon. Sora furrowed her brows in thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait a sec...that's why she's always following me around." Sora looked up to the sky in thought, recalling the times when Tai, Matt and me were in trouble. _'When Tai and Chris were in trouble, Agumon digivolved into Greymon, and Dragomon digivolved into Yosomon, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolved to save us!' _A grin appeared on Sora's lips at the thought of our Digimon digivolving in order to save us. "We're lucky kids!" "Sora!" Biyomon called her partner's name, drawing Sora out of her thoughts. "We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us." Biyomon informed her friend. "Oh wow!" Sora gasped, a smile appearing on her lips as she glanced towards the Yokomon. All of the kids cheered happily, thrilled at the thought of being able to eat. "Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" Joe called out happily. "I wonder what Yokomon eats?" T.K. asked curiously. "I'll take a cheese burger, fries, and a shake!" Tai said happily with a large grin plastered to his face. '_I wonder what they will be serving?_' Izzy thought to himself curiously, placing a hand on his chin in thought. '_Perhaps a bone with meat, salads topped with fish, or_" "WATER!" T.K. shouted happily, drawing Izzy out of his thoughts as he turned his head to catch sight of T.K. running past him. "Water!?" Izzy asked, quickly standing up, watching Matt's younger brother as he ran over to a water fountain. "Look, everybody! Water!" T.K. shouted enthusiastically. "It's a fresh water fountain! Hooray!" "Oh! The water here is pumped in from the spring at Meteor Oshi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!" a Yokomon informed us with a smile. "Forget the world! Mount Meteor Oshi has the best water in all the galaxy!" Tentomon chimed. I walked up to the fountain and stood beside T.K. I glanced at the fresh water in the fountain, catching sight of my own reflection. "Best water in all the galaxy, eh?" I asked aloud, a small grin appearing on my lips. "Where's Mount Meteor Oshi?" T.K. asked Tentomon curiously. "Over there!" the Yokomon all shouted out together in unison, causing everyone to turn towards the direction that the Yokomon were facing. "Hey, that's a live volcano." T.K. noted when we all caught sight of the mountain. "Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs!" a Yokomon explained to T.K. All the kids gathered around the fountain. "If I'm not mistaken, that sounds precedes an eruption!" Izzy informed us. No sooner had he finished his sentence, a giant stream of fire shot out of the fountain, causing us all to stumble back, just narrowly avoiding a 3rd degree burn. "That's cool! But I still didn't get a drink!" T.K. complained, causing me to have an anime sweat drop. "I think it's a little more serious than that, T.K." I commented, getting to my feet. "What's happening?" Tai asked, as we all continued to watch the stream of fire shoot out of the fountain and towards the sky. "The water evaporated!" one of the Yokomon cried in shock. "That's okay, because the lake is always full of water." Another Yokomon spoke up. "I'll go check it out!" Tai declared, quickly getting to his feet. "Let's _all_ go check it out." Matt added, as everyone quickly followed Tai to the lake. We ran over to the lake, only to see that all the water that was once in it had totally evaporated! "Oh, no! The water's all gone!" Izzy cried out in shock. Everyone else's shocked and disappointed cries followed soon after. "Goodness! Where did it go?" Mimi asked us. "Somebody pulled the plug!" T.K. cried, pointing to the empty lake while tugging on Matt's hand. "All right...let's not panic." Tai spoke up, trying to calm everyone down. "Let's head back to the village!" We all followed Tai as he ran back to the village. "Now what?" Sora asked, wanting to know what our leader had planned. Before Tai could answer, I threw a bucket at him, catching him by surprise as he quickly caught it with his hands. "Huh? Where'd you find this?" Tai asked with a raised brow. I shrugged innocently. "Found it by the well. We could tie some rope to it and see if there's any water left in the well." I suggest. "Good idea." Tai agreed. After we found some rope, Tai threw the bucket into the well, but we our hopes of finding water were crushed as the sound of the bucket hitting dry ground filled the air. "Dry as a bone!" Matt cried out in exasperation. Tai released an annoyed growl and began pulling the bucket back up. "Wha-?" he cried in surprise, only to find that the bucket was gone and that the end of the rope was burned. "Well...I guess that tells us that it's a burning furnace done there..." I commented dryly, my right eye twitching in annoyance. No sooner had I finished my comment, another giant spiral of fire shot out of the well, startling everyone. "Hey! Remember that black gear we saw earlier?" Matt randomly brought up. "Hm? You mean the one that Chris was watching earlier?" Izzy asked, raising a brow. "It crashed. Right into a hillside." "Great...of all the mountains it could have crashed in to-it crashed in to Meteor Oshi Mountain." Sora droned sarcastically. "That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe said. A worried frown was upon his lips as he gazed towards the mountains. "That's right! The water comes from a lake on top of Meteor Oshi. So if a gear crashed into the mountain, it could affect our water supply!" a Yokomon told us. "Wonderful..." I droned, rubbing my temple while Dragomon began to whack his forehead against the rim of the fountain. "We don't dare go up there! The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon! He's hideously dangerous!" the Yokomon finished. Tai walked up to my side, tossing his mini telescope up into the air and catching it with ease. "I wanna take a closer look at the mountain!" Tai said, catching his mini telescope and looking through it towards the mountain. "You say this Meramon character is a fiery Digimon?" Tai asked the Yokomon while he continued to gaze through his mini telescope. "What does he look like...?" Tai began, but trailed off as his face paled. "Hm? Something up, Tai?" I asked my friend with a raised brow, wondering what freaked him out just now. "Never mind! There he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" Tai shouted, causing everyone to panic. "He burns everything he touches!" a Yokomon cried. "He never comes down the mountain, though! This is very bad!" another Yokomon added while the rest jumped up and down, screaming in a panic. "This is weird..." Dragomon muttered, causing me to turn towards my Digimon with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "Meramon is the guardian of this village. He never comes down the mountain because if he touches anything, he will immediately set it on fire." "Wait a sec..." I began, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face. "You mean that forest that's at the bottom of the mountain will catch fire once he reaches the bottom!?" I panicked, pointing to the forest. "Yeah! And if he keeps coming towards us, the village will be destroyed as well!" "Agh! It burns! It burns!" "What?" I muttered, turning around and gazing up at the mountain to see Meramon sliding down it, closer and closer to us. But for some reason...he was crying out in pain. "Meramon is a fire Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames! That's his nature!" Dragomon cried in disbelief as Meramon's loud shouts filled the air. "This is weird!" Tai began, appearing by my side. "He's crying! He's out of his mind in pain." I said as we all continued to watch him slid down the mountain on his heels. "What do we do?!" Joe panicked, only causing the Yokomon to panic even more. "Burning! Burning! BURNING!" Meramon screamed, his voice echoing through the air.

"Look! He's coming straight towards the village!" Sora cried, pointing towards Meramon. "Hey, everybody! We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast! He's already reached the foot of the mountain and now he's coming though the forest!" a Yokomon cried out, causing all of the Yokomon to scream, which didn't really help the situation at all. "Everybody, FREEZE!" Sora shouted. Everyone was immediately still. "How the heck is this supposed to help?!" I said bitterly, shooting Sora an impatient glare. "Stay very still!" Sora advised everyone. No one dared to move an inch. "You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon's screamed, his threat echoing through the air as he disappeared into the forest. Within seconds, the whole forest lit up in flames as Meramon continued to run towards the village. "Don't move a muscle!" Sora told us. We continued to stay frozen, but the tension in the air continued to rise. "Burn! Burn! BURN!" Meramon screamed, emerging from the burning forest and heading straight towards the Yokomons' village. "Unfreeze! And RUN!" Tai shouted running towards the dried up lake with everyone right at our heels, not to mention Meramon as well. "Let's go!" Tai shouted, jumping over the ledge and sliding down the large sloped mountain-like side of the dried lake. The rest of us quickly followed along with the Yokomon. Once we reached the bottom, we ran over to the large gigantic boat that was in the middle of the lake. It kinda reminded me of the titanic... There was a large hole in the side, allowing us to enter it. "Come on! We can all hide in here!" Tai shouted, quickly coming to a stop and turning around, allowing the Yokomon to enter the giant hole in the ship, along with Joe, Matt and Mimi so they could help them get to the deck of the ship. Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and I remained at the bottom, instructing the Yokomon inside while trying to calm them down. "Come on! Keep it moving!" Tai shouted to the Yokomon who continued to pour into the ship. "Move all the way to the rear!" Sora added with a shout so she could be heard over the Yokomons' screams. "Okay! Okay! There's enough room for all of you! Will you please _stop_ squirming?!" Matt shouted impatiently to the Yokomon with an anime anger mark as the piled up on one another in a panic when they reached the deck. "Here's the next batch, Matt..." Joe grunted, carrying about five Yokomon in his arms. "Easy now! You'll be okay!" Tai shouted to the Yokomon over their loud cries, trying to calm them down as they continued to pile in. "Is that everyone?" Sora asked. She froze and released a panicked gasp when she realized that Biyomon wasn't with her. Quickly gazing up out towards the edge of the lake where we had entered, Sora caught sight of Biyomon at the top, with me and Dragomon at the bottom. "They'd better get here soon!" Sora muttered. "Is there no end?!" I shouted as it seemed like a nonstop river of Yokomon. "No! There's just a few more!" Biyomon responded from atop of the ledge. "Biyomon! Get down from there and save yourself!" Sora shouted, her voice echoing through the air. Biyomon turned her head towards the boat to catch sight of Sora's small figure in the distance. "I can't, Sora! I have to make sure my friends all escape safely!" Biyomon protested. "All right then! I'm going to have to come get you!" was Sora's reply. "Sora! You'll never make it!" Matt yelled from the boat. "Hey! Where do you think-" Tai began to Sora, only to catch sight of me still with Biyomon. "Chris! Get over here!" Tai shouted, running after Sora with Izzy and T.K. at his heels. "Hey, guys! Come back!" Joe screamed in a panic, tugging on his hair. "Ah, good! They're all safe now." Biyomon sighed in relief as the last of her friends made it down the ledge. "Is that all of 'em, Biyomon?" Dragomon shouted up.

"Yes! That's the last of 'em!" Biyomon replied, causing me to release a small sigh. "Then lets go already!" Dragomon shouted up to Biyomon. "Yea it's not safe here! Wha-" I began, catching sight of Meramon towering over Biyomon. "B-Biyomon! Behind you! He's right behind you!" I shouted, pointing towards Meramon. Biyomon quickly spun around to catch sight of the giant fire Digimon. Quickly flapping her wings, Biyomon flew up so that she was eye-to-eye with Meramon. "Leave us alone, Meramon! We're not doing anything to bother you!" Biyomon shouted at Meramon, but the fire Digimon didn't reply; only smacking Biyomon out of the air with force, causing Sora's Digimon to fall down the ledge. "Biyomon!" Sora's scream filled the air. I quickly ran over to the ledge and caught Biyomon before she crashed to the ground. "Biyomon!" Sora shouted, running up to my side. "Are you okay!?" she asked, quickly taking Biyomon in her arms and hugging her digimon. "I hope I never have to do that again…Thank you so much for saving me, Chris!" Biyomon told me with a smile. "Don't worry about it." I replied with a relieved sigh, placing my hands behind my head. "Chris!" I turned around upon hearing my name, catching sight of Tai, Izzy, and T.K. Meramon's loud shout caught everyone's attention. We all quickly turned around to see Meramon with a large fireball in his right hand. "That can't be good!" I muttered as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face. "We're still in danger." Dragomon informed all of us. Biyomon pushed herself out of Sora's grip and flapped her wings so that she was flying. "Sora, stay here! Now it's my turn to protect _you!_" Biyomon told her partner before flying up towards Meramon, despite Sora's cries for her to come back. "You think your really hot stuff!? Well you're in for it now!" Biyomon shouted once she was eye level with Meramon. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted, quickly flapping her wings, creating a green flame which then shot out in a spiral towards Meramon. Biyomon's attack hit Meramon square in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain. "Okay, big breath! Take that!" Biyomon shouted, firing another Spiral Twister at the fire Digimon. "And that! And that! And that!" After shooting her last attack at Meramon, the fire Digimon laughed evilly. "Is that the best you've got, weakling!?" Meramon shouted with an evil smirk, whacking Biyomon out of the air once again. "Oh no! Biyomon's hit!" Sora cried, watching her Digimon fall from the sky. "Biyomon..." Sora whimpered falling to her knees and dropping her head. "Now isn't the time to be moping, Sora!" I told my friend in a firm voice, keeping my gaze locked on Meramon. "Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster!" Tai encouraged us. "Yeah! We just have to use teamwork!" Izzy added with determination. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Patamon and Dragomon shot their attacks at Meramon, hitting him in his chest, just like Biyomon had done. We watched in disbelief as Meramon merely grew from the attacks. "We need a fire extinguisher!" Izzy cried in disbelief.

"That made him bigger!" Matt shouted from the boat's deck, as he, Mimi and Joe watched helplessly while their friends fought off Meramon. "Agh! Why do I suffer so!?" Meramon cried out, causing Tai, Izzy and me to have quizzical looks upon our faces. "Well if we knew _why_ he was crying, we might be able to help him!" Tai said, glancing towards me to see me deep in thought. "Fire's not affecting him, and I'm guessing it's not heartburn!" Izzy groaned, running a hand down his face. Meramon released a loud scream of pain as he continued to grow. "Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested dryly, causing Joe to shoot him a disturbed look. "Growing pains?! Matt! This is _not_ the time to joke!" Joe cried, squeezing the life out of Gomamon as he held the Digimon in his arms. "Better get ready! Here I come!" Meramon shouted, jumping off of the ledge and began to slide down towards us, laughing evilly. "Ugh..." Biyomon slowly pushed herself up off the ground, catching sight of Meramon sliding down the ledge towards us. "Sora?" Biyomon called to her partner, but Sora didn't respond because she couldn't hear her Digimon. "We're all in trouble now." Biyomon noted, a frown appearing on her face. "Meramon cannot be allowed to win!" she continued with determination, slowly getting to her feet. "My friends need my help now!" "What?" I gasped in surprise, as Sora's device began to glow brightly, along with Biyomon. "Biyomon must be digivolving!" Dragomon said excitedly. "Biyomon, digivolve to Birdramon!" "Wow! Now _that's_ a big bird!" I commented while Tai and Izzy gaped at the sight of Sora's digimon. Birdramon tackled Meramon, lifting him into the air and throwing him back to the ground above the lake, quite a good distance away from us. The loud crash of Meramon hitting the ground filled the air along with dust. "Well be safe now!" Sora reassured us while standing up. "Biyomon digivolved to rescue us!" Birdramon released a battle cry and began to circle around Meramon in the air. After getting to his feet, Meramon looked up to see Birdramon circling him. "What's the matter, Birdramon!? Afraid of me?!" Meramon mocked, creating a fireball in his right hand. He began to laugh evilly, causing us to feel uneasy. "Here! Have a ball!" Meramon screamed, throwing his fireball at Birdramon, hitting Sora's Digimon right in the back. "Don't turn your back!" Sora shouted out to her Digimon. Birdramon quickly turned around and flew straight towards Meramon, but the giant fire digimon began to throw countless fireballs at Birdramon, hitting her head on every time. "Birdramon! Move away!" Sora shouted out to her Digimon once again. Without hesitating, Birdramon did as Sora had told her and put quite a good distance between herself and Meramon. All of a sudden, Birdramon's wings began to glow, confusing us all. "What is she doing!?" I asked with confusion. "She's preparing to use Meteor Wing attack!" Dragomon responded. "Meteor Wing?" Izzy, Tai, Sora, and I asked together in unison. Spreading her wings far apart, Birdramon shot small flaming meteors out at Meramon. All of the meteors hit Meramon's chest, causing him to cry out in pain as he clutched his wound, shrinking back down to his original size in the process, while the black gear we had seen earlier, shot out from his back and into the air before bursting into dust and blowing away in the wind. "It was the _gear!_" Izzy cried in astonishment. "It made him crazy!" "Well that explains where the darn thing had disappeared to." I sighed, closing my eyes and placing my hands behind my head. "Well...if you had a big black gear stuck in you...you'd act a little crazy, too!" Matt said, placing his hands in his pockets while gazing out towards us. "The poor guy." Joe groaned and collapsed to the floor, while Mimi hummed happily to herself, causing Matt to have an anime sweat drop. "Yay! Biyomon did it!" T.K. cheered loudly, causing us to laugh. Birdramon flashed with light and transformed back into Biyomon. "Wow...!" Sora breathed, watching her Digimon with awe. "Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. Now that's what I call a friend!" "Are you all right, Sora?" Biyomon called out to her friend while flying down to Sora. "Oh, Biyomon!" Sora cried, capturing her Digimon in heart-filled hug. "Oh, B! I was so worried about you!" Sora told her Digimon while hugger her. "You were great! I can't begin to tell how proud I am of you!" "I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because...well...you know..." Biyomon trailed off, hugging Sora back. "Meramon, why did you attack our village?" one of the Yokomon asked Meramon once we had returned to their village. "I couldn't stop myself." Meramon said, holding a hand to his head. "That must have been awful for you! If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" another Yokomon asked. "The last thing I remember was being hit by the gear..." Meramon responded with a sigh, extremely tired from the whole ordeal from earlier. But hey, who could blame him? "Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again! You're needed to protect Mount Meteor Oshi." another Yokomon piped, while the others nodded their heads in agreement. We all watched Meramon as he began to leave the village after resting a bit and regaining some strength. The sun was already starting to set as the fire Digimon made his way back to the mountain. "Goodbye, Meramon! Stay well!" the Yokomon called out after their friend. "And please, try not to burn our village down anymore, okay?" "Hey!" Biyomon began; catching our attention after Meramon had left." I just remembered that you guys never got that dinner that we promised you. You must be starving!" "My tummy's ready for some action!" T.K. said, rubbing his stomach as it growled hungrily, causing us to laugh while the Yokomon cheered happily.

"What is this stuff...?" Tai asked, gazing down at his bowl of...well...I'm not exactly sure _what_ it is. But it kinda looks like birdseed to me... "Be polite and just eat! A gracious guest never insults it's host's cooking!" Mimi scolded Tai, causing him and me to have anime sweat drops. "Hmm..." Tai muttered, glancing down at his bowl again while furrowing his brows in thought. "I can't even tell if it's been cooked!" That comment caused me to laugh. While Tai continued to cautiously poke at his food with me laughing hysterically at his side, our Digimon and the Yokomon were happily eating away at their bowls of food. "Eat as much as you want! We have more than enough for seconds!" Biyomon told us happily with a smile, quickly taking a break from munching on her delicious bowl of food. "Yeah, well...there's probably a good reason for that!" Joe said, gazing down at his food with a disturbed look. "You know...that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora sighed, also gazing at her food with a somewhat disturbed look. "Smells better than broccoli..." T.K. said, sniffing his food. "Who knows...? Might taste better." T.K. continued, shooting me a glance. After I had recovered from my laughing fit, I picked up a handful saying, "Never know till you try." T.K. nodded his head as we both began eating. "Have you noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt said, glancing up at the sky before turning his attention to his bowl of food and following T.K.'s and my example. "Nah...I'm not hungry." Sora sighed, placing her bowl of food on the ground and pushing it away. "I'm skipping this one, too." Joe agreed. "I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. And besides...I don't even know what this stuff is, but I know I'm allergic to it." Joe commented, causing all of the Yokomon to laugh along with Sora. After recovering from her laughing fit, Sora turned her attention to Biyomon, who was still happily munching on her bowl of food. '_And so... this is my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon._' Sora thought to herself with a smile. '_One thing's for certain...for being so little, she sure has a HUGE heart!_'


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Kinda happy guess 116 people read the last one yesterday...which is a lot. My only question now is, why I barely get any reviews? Thanks though to the people who are reviewing! You're making me believe that this story is actually slightly good! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lightning! Kabuterimon

We continued our journey through the hot dessert, but since the heat was bearing down onto us, some of us began to lag behind. "We've passed this place before." Sora spoke up in annoyance after we passed a couple of trees. "What?! You mean we've just walked around the _whole_ planet!?" Joe cried out in a panic, holding his head with both of his hands while we all released strained sighs. What is this...? Probably the 10th time he's had a panic attack today..."That just can't be!" Mimi groaned, stopping dead in her tracks before falling onto her hands and knees. "I can't walk that far, can I? I'm so tired!" Gomamon and T.K. slowly trudged to Mimi's side before collapsing, panting heavily while wiping the sweat off of their foreheads. "My feet are hot." T.K. complained unhappily as Patamon landed on the young boy's knees and stared at him. "Looks like we're taking a break." Matt concluded, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around to face our exhausted group. "Well...it's not like we have some place to be." Sora sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai agreed. I watched Izzy walk over towards the tree, taking out his laptop before plopping down and trying to get his computer to work. "Geez...Izzy sure does love that...whatever that thing is." Dragomon commented while sitting on my shoulder, flapping his wings to give us a breeze as he watched Izzy try to reboot his laptop. "It's called a laptop." I said. "Check out, Izzy." Matt spoke up, catching Tai, Sora and Joe attention. "I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." "Maybe he's asking 'em to beam him up." Tai joked with a grin. "Aww...still crashed _and_ the warrantees expired!" Izzy said unhappily, releasing a strained sigh in the process. He began to type in some codes to see if he could reboot it another way. "Well I for one...am completely and utterly bored." I declared with a sigh. "I'm not surprised. You don't seem to be the type to just sit around and do nothing." Dragomon noted in amusement as he chuckled. "There's gotta be _something_ to do." I whined as my eyes scanned our surroundings, looking to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that could catch my attention. But so far...all I see is desert, sky, smoke...Smoke? Turning my attention back to the smoke, my curiosity got the best of me. "What's a factory doing out here?" I asked my Digimon curiously. "Who knows…" Dragomon said while shrugging. "Wanna go check it out?" I asked hopefully. "Check what out?" Tai asked as he came up behind me. I pointed towards the factory and his eyes widen. "Hey everybody! Come look at this!" He yelled to the others. They all came running over and gaped at the giant factory. "I wonder what they make there." Joe wondered. "Well let's hope they can manufacture something to get us home." Matt said as we all walked towards it. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if they had an outlet store? They always have killer deals!" Mimi said as we walked through some of the hallways. "Geez Mimi. Is shopping all you think about?" I asked with a sigh.

"Wow! This place is huge!" T.K. said. "What kind of factory is this anyway?" Tai asked as we walked up to a display window to see the machines building some sort of contraption. It was weird; it would just grab some random parts and put it together no matter how freaky the creation turned out. "This is so bizarre." Matt said, tilting his head slightly in confusion as we continued to watch. "Who would build this anyway? They're making nothing but a heaping pile of junk. This place is weird." I said as two mechanical arms put metal on top of metal. "I wonder if anyone's here. I mean, someone's gotta operate this factory for it to work." Izzy said looking at all the spinning gears. "Well, if someone really is here they certainly aren't doing their job right." Sora commented finally tearing her gaze from the machine as well. "Somebody's gotta be moving those belts! And people gotta eat! So there's gotta be a cafeteria in here somewhere cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouted, stomping his foot angrily. "Then let's all split up into groups. Tai, Joe and Sora in one group. Me, Izzy, Matt, Mimi and T.K. in the other." "Now wait a minute! Why does your group have more people? Why not be in my group?" Tai complained. I sighed and dragged my friend to the side whispering. "Tai each group needs a sort of leader, and you and I both know it's not gonna be Mimi. T.K. is too young and Matt will mostly be watching him. Izzy could do it but in a place like this I get the feeling he'll get distracted by something." Tai thought about it for a moment before sighing and I smiled in victory. He suddenly smirked saying, "So I'm a good leader then?" "Well duh. You're the captain of the soccer team and you guys obviously didn't win because of your skills." I said, smirking back and laughing at his annoyed face. I playfully punched his shoulder saying, "Aw! You know I'm joking. You're the best player on the team." "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, blushing while looking away. I turned to the others saying, "All right, let's go. If either group finds anything just whistle as loud as you can." "Right." Everyone nodded before we split up.

"What's this? A power supply room?" I asked, gazing at the door we had managed to stumble across while we were aimlessly wandering through the abandoned hallway. Curiosity got the best of me. I reached out and pushed the door open as everyone gathered around me to see what was inside the room. Once I had opened the door, we all gasped in awe at the sight of a giant battery. Izzy quickly ran up to the battery, gazing up at with fascination shining brightly in his eyes. "Prodigious! A battery like _that_ could run my computer forever! I wonder if there's a way to access its power." We watched Izzy as he placed his hands on the giant battery and began to inspect it. Tentomon was beside him, watching as well. "What are you doing Izzy?" Matt asked. "I'm trying to tap into its power source. If I can get this baby to fire up, then we can use my computer to get some help." "We'll keep trying to find out what exactly this place is here for. Come and find us when you're done." I said as the rest of us continued walking. We stopped at another observation window as the arms continued putting junk onto junk. "This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it. Oh, maybe with a little plaid outfit and a pull board." "A what?" I asked, staring at the crazy pink girl. Suddenly the lights went off and the machines stopped working. "Whoa, who turned the power off?" Just as suddenly as it turned off it came back on and everything began working again. "They didn't pay their power bill, is that it?" "You know, you have no imagination." Matt said to Mimi and I only nodded my head in agreement. We finally walked to the end of the window and I let out an annoyed sigh, "Well isn't that just great." "Yeah, talk about productive. This thing puts the pieces together and then takes them apart." Out of boredom we continued walking and eventually found a door that lead to the roof. "Guys I'm bored. Gray is my least favorite color and all this deconstruction has been so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?" Mimi asked in a whiny voice. "We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory." "Turns out it's a waste of time. Seeing as how everything it builds it just takes apart again, before starting all over." Matt and I say. "I really, really hope they designed it with a door." T.K. said before Matt yelled, "There is no door! It's based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place." I placed my hands on my hips and huffed saying, "Well we're going to be the first then." "Why do you say that?" Dragomon asked, looking at me from my shoulder. "Everything has a beginning and an end. So if there was a way in then there must be a way out."

Suddenly Izzy came running through the door yelling, "Hey everyone! You'll never guess what I just discovered!" "So what's up?" "Well, the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in Digiworld basic data and simple information are a living viable substance! It's alive!" Out of nowhere Tai and his group ran through the door as he yelled, "Hey you guys listen up!" "I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said "We have got to get out of here now!" "What do you mean Tai?" "What's going on? What's happened?" Matt and I asked. No sooner had we a Digimon busted through the roof and stood facing us. It looked like a robot man and he said, "Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." "Uh, Mr. whatever-mon? Are you talking to us?" "He's looking at us isn't he?! Get out of the way!" I yell just as the Digimon says, "Bring missiles to position, and fire!" We all ran except T.K. who stood where he was in fear, "Matt help!" "T.K.!" "Look out!" Gabumon cried as he ran to T.K. just as Matt's digivice began to glow. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Garurumon quickly reached T.K. and swiped the missiles away, destroying one but sending the other to Joe, Tai, Sora and the Digimon. It started shooting bullets at them as they quickly dodged them. Agumon got away just in time to digivolve. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" He used his tail and destroyed the missile. "Guys are you ok?!" I yelled as I ran over to them, only to be picked up by the Digimon. "Crystal!" Tai shouted as he saw me being gripped by him. I started hitting my fists on his arm yelling, "Hey let me go you piece of torn up machinery!" My digivice began to glow as well. "Hang on Chris! Dragomon digivolve to Yosomon! Fire Horn!" Yosomon's horns covered themselves in flames as he rammed into the Digimon's back causing him to let me go. "Ah!" "Gotcha!" Tai yelled, catching me before I hit the ground. I let out a relieved sigh saying, "Nice save. Thanks…You uh, can let go of me now." "Oh! Uh! Right! Sorry!"

All three of our Digimon faced the robot Digimon as he said, "Who challenges Andromon?" All three of them tried to tackle him, but he only moved out of the way and caused them all to hit each other, falling off the roof and having him follow them yelling, "Bungling weaklings!" We all ran to the edge to watch as Tai, Matt and I yelled, "Get him Greymon!" "Recycle that hunk of tin!" "Watch yourselves! He's strong and smart!" "You puny ones dare to challenge me? Lightening Blade, and fire!" Andromon yelled as they started standing back up. He hit Garurumon on the head with his attack and caused him to lie on the ground again. Greymon fired a fire ball at him, but he only chopped it in half. Garurmon shot blue flames at him, but he kicked THAT in half. Yosomon flapped his wings, causing a huge gust of wind and directing it at him, but he merely blocked that as well. "He's more powerful than either of our Digimon!" Matt cried out in disbelief. "Maybe it's because he's made of machine. It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other Digimon." Sora put in her thoughts. "Is it possible we could lose?" Tai muttered, furrowing his brows at the thought. Greymon then charged towards Andromon, opening his mouth wide and going in so that he could bite the machine-type Digimon, but Andromon stopped his attack by grabbing Greymon and throwing him at Garurumon when he came to help his friend. We watched helplessly as both Matt's and Tai's Digimon crashed to the ground. Yosomon charged at him now but he merely yelled, "Lightening Blade, fire!" The attack hit Yosomon dead on and he crashed into a wall. "He's beaten them all now!" Tai cried out. "There's no hope!" Matt growled, clenching his fist tightly. I looked away in fear and watched as Tentomon poked Izzy, gaining the boy's attention as he turned his gaze towards him. "Try re-entering program that activated your Digi-vice." Tentomon advised me. "Huh? What for?" "I believe that's the key to my digivolving." "Of course!" Izzy said, quickly pulling out his laptop and turning it on. "It's got to work." He muttered to himself, watching his computer screen as data began to load on while he retyped the program. "If I can just recall the exact sequence..." He said to himself, finishing up the last of the missing data. No sooner had he finished, his digivice began to glow. "Tentomon, digivolve to Kabuterimon!" "All right!" we all cheered, watching Kabuterimon fly down into battle. Andromon turned around and just barely dodged Kabuterimon's tackle. Kabuterimon quickly whirled around and charged towards Andromon once again. Somehow, Andromon had managed to grab the Digimon's horn and somewhat hold him back. It was easy to tell that Andromon had to use every last ounce of his strength just to redirect Kabuterimon away. "Bring missiles to position!" Andromon shouted. His chest-plate opened once again and fired out two missiles. "Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked. "That's it!" Izzy declared, glancing down towards the robot-like Digimon. I looked at what Izzy was staring at and we both saw that his right leg was emitting small electrical sparks. "What's that? Damage?" "Cut his power! Immobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy called out to his Digimon, pointing towards Andromon's right leg. Kabuterimon quickly spun around in the air, just narrowly avoiding Andromon's missiles. He then flew down towards the digimon before stopping and hovering in the air. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted, firing a giant ball of electricity towards Andromon. The attack hit his leg, causing a black gear to shoot out into the air and break apart into a million pieces. "He stripped a gear." Matt said in surprise. "Well that must've hurt." Sora said, glancing down at Andromon. I looked down as well to the now unconscious Digimon and mumbled to myself, "Just like Meramon…"

We had all finally made it down towards Andromon, who was still unconscious. "How do we wake him up?" Matt asked out loud, the same question everyone was probably wondering. Well, except me. "Duh, like this." Everyone gaped in shock as I walked up to the large Digimon and kicked him in the head. Sora placed her hand over her face as she stood by Matt and said, "That's just what he had planned on doing earlier. I swear these two are just so alike." "Yeah no kidding." "What are you guys talking about?" "Nothing!" Sora and Matt both yelled in surprise as Tai looked at them. Well my solution seemed to work as Andromon opened his eyes and began standing up. After explaining what had happened to the confused Digimon he finally calmed down. "That black gear had reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon." "You could've fooled us!" Tai huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon said, looking down in shame. "Don't give it another thought." Matt interrupted with a grin. "We all make mistakes." I added. "I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for...but I _can_ be of some help." Andromon told us. "The best way to escape from here is by underground water way." He gestured towards the entrance behind him. "The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." "Thanks for all your help, Andromon." I said with a kind smile. "I hope you find your way home, and no matter what, always try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said with a smile. "There's one thing you can count on. We'll never forget you Andromon." Tai declared with a smile, giving the Digimon thumbs up.

"I know I can do this...really, I can. Okay, ready...set..." Mimi finally jumped off of the small edge of the sewer pipe and joined us on the path. "Okay, that only took _four_ minutes." Tai droned sarcastically, shaking his head at Mimi's reluctance. "Let's get out of here." We followed Tai through the sewer. None of us seemed to be bothered by it, well...except for Joe that is. "Am I the only one who finds just strolling here leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe whined, edging away from the water and closer to the wall as we walked. "Looks that way." I said as me and my Digimon laughed. T.K. turned to Izzy and asked, "Tell me the truth Izzy. Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" "Prodigious, huh." "Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" "I suppose that is possible." "Wow! Ok!" Izzy took his laptop out and began rapidly typing away as we continued to walk. "Let's see now." "What's happening?" "That's strange." "Hey!" They both stopped as Izzy's laptop lost power and shut off. "The program's right, but nothing is happening." "Just give it a few whacks! That'll do it!" "Let us try!" Tai and Agumon said as they both moved towards Izzy. T.K. quickly moved out of the way as Izzy looked between the too, moving just in time before they hit his computer and instead hitting each other. "Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy. "Now that you boys have holes in your head maybe your brain will get enough oxygen." Sora joked as everyone laughed. After I finally calmed down I went up to the new, Dragomon on my shoulder still laughing. I rubbed Agumon's head saying, "Aw, you poor thing. Trust me on this, don't do everything Tai does. You'll get hurt. A LOT." "Hey what's that suppose to mean?! Ow!" We all laughed again as Tai held a hand over the red spot on his face. I blushed slightly as an idea came in my head and I moved Tai's hand, placing a small kiss on his cheek right where the red mark was. "There, better?" Tai's face was what could have been a new shade of red as he stuttered, "U-um, y-y-yeah. T-Thanks…" Everyone laughed again before we all continued walking. "….Chris…..Chris…." "Hm?" "….You're still blushing…" "….Yeah. I know…" I muttered, responding to Dragomon as he laughed at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**So we're going to be switching POVs a couple times in this one. Not a lot really. I'll just say this now: I don't have anything against Mimi, it's just that it takes a while for her to be a little less annoying and self centered...Yeah it takes a while with that girl. Anyway, don't own Digimon blah blah blah Chris and Dragomon are mine no stealy yada yada yada review so I can be happy blah blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Palmon, Raging Evolution!

We were all still walking through the sewers after our little encounter with Andromon. "Alright everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said as we continued walking. "Digimon eat and Digmon fight. Digimon digivolve to fight all night." "Singing sure is fun." Palmon said. "Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi." Agumon said. "Mimi?" Everyone asked as they stopped. "Singing?" "Mercy." Matt and Joe said as Mimi started signing, "O give me a home where the buffalo roam-""Avoiding your drone." Joe added. "O come on I had singing lessons for 3 years." "O you did? Did it help?" T.K. asked. "What's it look like to you?" I whispered to him. "Ha, Mimi you should get a refund that's what I think." Izzy joked. "Then let's sing as a group." "Let's go." Sora and Tai said as we all started walking again. "Digimon eat and Digmon fight. Digimon digivolve to fight all night." Suddenly Sora screamed and we all stopped. "What's wrong Sora?" I asked as I walked up to her. She looked at me and then the ceiling as she said, "S-some water fell from the ceiling, that's all." A drop of water landed on her shirt. "What's so bad about water?" I asked as she wiped the water away saying, "N-no. I use to sing all the time at home. Especially when I was doing laundry, then I would sing really loud because nobody would hear me." "It's ok to be homesick Sora." Dragomon said. "What do you miss Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai thought for a moment before saying, "I miss playing sports then taking a nice hot bath." "Hmm, my game. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogame." T.K. said as he bent down and pretended to play with a controller. Matt bent down next to him and said, "Beating me T.K.? Yeah right, I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams kiddo." Matt stood up and started laughing loudly. "So you don't miss anything from home Matt?" Joe asked. Matt stopped laughing and said, "Well, actually now that you've mentioned it. I've, been dreaming about Sundays, when mom grilled the steaks. Mmm, makes my mouth water." Joe pushed his glasses up while saying, "I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a junior college." Mimi blinked before saying, "I don't miss school. But I do miss vacation. Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love the ocean air!" "Wow that sounds like fun Mimi." T.K. said. "It is!" "Get a grip. I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Everyone began to sigh and go off to another place in their head as Agumon said, "They really do come from another world." "That is why they are depressed." Gabumon noted. "Poor kids." Gomamon noted. Dragomon looked at me and said, "What do you miss Chris?" I looked at him a bit surprised by that he asked me. I looked at the ceiling before smiling softly and saying, "Lot's of things. Like my music, my art, videogames, soccer, my family, and of course Tai's family. Mostly Kari." After I finished I quickly turned my head down the tunnel from the way we came when I heard something. "Quite, listen everyone." I whispered harshly. The noises became louder and Mimi said, "Yuck!" "Numemon." Gabumon noted. "Numemon?" Matt asked. "They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Dragomon said and Tai responded with everyone's thoughts as he said, "That's gross." "And so are they." Tentomon said. "Are they really strong?" T.K. asked worriedly. "No they're really weak but smell awful just wait till they get closer." Dragomon said as he flew in front of me. "Then what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewage dwellers?" Joe said. We all continued looking down the tunnel till we saw something coming after us. "And there's so many of them." Agumon said. By now we could all see little things of green with purple dots rushing towards us. "Hurry! Run!" I yelled. As we were all running Tai asked, "If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?" "You'll see! Keep running!" Agumon shouted. As we kept running, one of the Numemon shouted, "Let 'em have it!" and began throwing pink stuff at us, nasty! We all started shouting and screaming as we ran from the Numemon. Suddenly we came to a tunnel and I stopped saying, "Hey! This way!" Everyone ran into the tunnel with the Numemon not far behind. We began running up a slope and before long, saw an opening with light coming through. Soon enough we were outside. The Numemon started coming up but stopped when the light hit them and they started going back to the sewers. "The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon explained. We all began walking again, but didn't see anything for miles, till we saw something completely weird. "Ah, there must be a thousand of them!" "I'd say more around a hundred." "More like 50." "How did they get here?" Mimi, Joe, Izzy and T.K. said aloud as we all looked at the randomly placed vending machines. "I bet there's enough snacks there to last us a life time, at least." Mimi said. "Mimi they probably don't work. Remember the phone booths?" Tai said. "Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick Mimi." Palmon said as she looked up at Mimi. "I won't accept that." Mimi said before running down the hill towards the machines. Palmon yelled running after her. "Even if they're real you know they're not plugged in!" Joe yelled out to them. Mimi didn't answer though as she continued running. "Mimi." "You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Tai and Sora said. "I'll say. I bet she'll be the first to lose it." I said while shrugging my shoulders. We all watched Mimi walk down to a machine. She and Palmon talked for a minute before Mimi put the money in the machine. Only instead of a soda, she got a Numemon! She ran towards us, leading the Numemon to us as well! "How did they get here?" Sora asked as Mimi ran by saying, "Who cares just run! Run, run, run!" Which is, of course, what we did. As we continued running Matt said, "Alright everybody let's split up!" Everyone agreed and ran in separate directions either by themselves or in a group. Mimi, Palmon, Dragomon and I ran straight through a forest before hiding behind some trees for shelter from the Numemon's attacks. Palmon stood in front of the Numemon and yelled, "Poison Ivy!" But before she unleashed her attack, the Numemon screamed and ran off. Mimi came out from the behind the tree saying, "Palmon, thank you." "But Mimi, I didn't do anything. Why did they run?" Suddenly a giant, yellow teddy bear came up behind us. "It's Monzaemon!" Dragomon yelled. "Come visit us at toy town." Monzaemon said. "Uh, is he a Digimon too?" Mimi asked. Palmon nodded saying, "Yes, he is in charge of a special place called Toy Town. It's a place where he takes care of all the abandon Digimon toys." "Well, he looks harmless." I said starring up at his face. "He always has been." Dragomon said. "I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon said, before launching an attack at us! We all began running again and Mimi said, "Why is he attacking us!?" "Why you asking us, does it look like I can read minds!?" I yelled. "Please come stay a fun day at Toy Town with me!" Monzaemon yelled as he shot beams from his eyes. "Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry." We continued running as I said, "Ya think! I don't buy it teddy!" "Something is wrong here!" "He's never acted like this!" "He is now!" Dragomon and Palmon said. Out of nowhere, one of the Numemon came out of a ditch saying, "Come here cookie, I'll protect ya!" "Ew no thanks!" Mimi said disgusted. Monzaemon came closer to us and Palmon said, "On second thought." We all then jumped into the ditch. Monzaemon continued looking for us as he said, "How about a kicky game of soccer you four?" Thankfully he walked right over the ditch we were hiding in. We stood up from our position to watch Monzaemon walk away. "He's gone." "Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." Mimi and Palmon said. The Numemon came up beside Mimi and said, "Since I saved you ladies now will you go out with me, huh?" "NO!" Mimi yelled. I laughed as the Numemon hit his head on the ground. "Come on, let's go to Toy Town." Mimi said as she got out of the ditch. I reached a hand out to her which she ignored as I said, "But our friends…"

We ran after Monzaemon and soon got to a beautiful town. "There it is, Toy Town." Dragomon said. "Wow, it really looks beautiful." I said gazing at the town. "Kinda like a big amusement park!" Mimi said. We began walking through the town, but as we continued, I noticed something, "It doesn't look like anyone is here." "Kinda spooky, like a ghost town." Mimi added. We came to a mural in the street that looked like Monzaemon's face. I turned my head in every direction as I said, "Something's not right here." Suddenly, Tai ran in front of us while being chased by a red car and saying, "O boy this is fun this is really fun!" "Tai?" We all said as we watched him run away with the car behind him. Dragomon crossed his arms as he said, "That doesn't look like a lot of fun." Next, Sora ran by while being chased by one of those cymbal monkeys as she said, "This is so exciting this is really exciting." "Just what is going on here?" Palmon said as we watch Sora go off. Then, Izzy ran buy with an army of toy soldiers after him as he said, "O joy this is delightful this activity is really delightful." "Izzy?" I said as I watched him go off. Matt ran by saying, "Boy o boy is this really great or what hahaha." As he was chased by a toy train. Joe now as he narrowly dodged being pecked by a giant wooden toy bird, yet he said, "This really rocks! Forget books this really rocks!" Finally T.K. ran by while being followed by a helicopter as he was saying, "Ha-ha you can't catch me you can't catch me ha-ha." We watched T.K. run off and Mimi said, "That's weird, everybody sounds like a bunch of zombies. How strange." Palmon tilted her head as she said, "They do." Mimi walked off as she said, "O well. They always were a little weird." I stared at her with my mouth open, till I yelled, "Mimi where are you going?! We gotta help the others this isn't right!" "O why should I care? It's not my problem." She said as she continued walking away. I clenched my fists as I glared at her. "Forget her Chris." Dragomon said as he flew onto my shoulder and hung there, "We'll find a way to get everyone back to normal, don't worry." My eyes softened as my fists unclenched. I nodded my head and we began walking around again.

"I wonder why the others are acting like this. And why Monzaemon is doing this." I said as we were still walking around. "It's really strange. Monzaemon loves children and toys so it doesn't make any sense as to why he would be keeping the others here by force." Suddenly the ground began to shake and Dragomon fell off my shoulder but thankfully I caught him in my arms before he hit the ground. We looked behind us and saw Monzaemon! "So nice to see you! Come play with the toys!" Dragomon flew by my side as we started slowly backing up before running full force away from him, and of course, he came after us! As we continued running I noticed we ended up back at the street mural. I put a determined look on my face and turned towards Monzaemon. "Chris! What the heck are ya doing!?" Dragomon shouted at me. I ignored him and said to Monzaemon, "Please Monzaemon stop it! Please return my friends back to normal! Why are you doing this?!" Monzaemon didn't seem to take in my words, as the next thing I knew was he was picking me up! "Hey! Put her down you giant stuffed bear! Sparks Attack!" Dragomon yelled as he fired his attack at Monzaemon's face. It didn't seem to faze him though as he continued to walk forward. Dragomon ducked to the side as Monzaemon walked right past him. "Rescue the others first! I'll be fine!" I yelled to him. I watched sadly as Dragomon grew farther and farther away before sighing. I know he'll get the others to rescue me.

Monzaemon took me to a giant castle that seemed to be at the edge of the town. He set me in a colored room with a bunch of toys and stuff. "Please play with the toys and have fun." He said. I quickly turned towards him as I heard the door beginning to shut, but he had already closed it. I went up to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. I quickly ran to one of the giant windows and looked out it. I could see Monzaemon going back into the town's streets. I sighed and turned around to look at the room. Finally, my eyes landed on a nice looking, black, grand piano.

Mimi Pov

After talking to the other Digimon, which we found locked up in a trunk, Palmon and I began wandering around the streets looking for Monzaemon. "I have to tell ya this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't suppose to attack only give heart hugs, which gives people such a good feeling that they want to help others." Palmon said as we continued walking. T.K. ran buy with the helicopter again saying the same darn thing over and over. "This is so ridicules." I said as we watched him run away. Suddenly one of those cymbal monkeys was in front of us and banging his cymbals together. It started getting annoying so I yelled, "Stop that noise! Right now!" I stomped on the ground near him and he fell over. Suddenly Monzaemon appeared with a bunch of balloons saying, "It is such a happy day in Toy Town!" Palmon and I ran so we wouldn't get stomped before turning around again. "Monzaemon!" Palmon said. "You'll like these! Everyone likes balloons!" Monzaemon said before I started yelling at him, "Hey eddy teddy! Whatever you've done to my friends, fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! Ya understand me!" Monzaemon's eyes started glowing red as he let go of the balloons and attacked us.

Palmon and I began running again as I said, "This isn't funny I'm being chased around by a giant stuffed bear!" As Monzaemon kept attacking us he said, "Now, now don't run away from Toy Town." Suddenly the Numemon came out of the dust from the last attacking and started attacking Monzaemon, "I'll save ya honey!" the creepy one from before said. "Numemon!" I yelled surprised. "You turn him down and he still helps!" Palmon said as we watched the Numemon attack, making Monzaemon angry. He stomped on the ground throwing the Numemon across the place. "Well Palmon what can I say? When you got it you got it." I watched as the Numemon continued to get beat up, "O no, I don't think the Nume Sludge is working." "Gotcha!" Monzaemon yelled as he hit more Numemon. "I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon said rushing off towards them. "Palmon be careful!" "Take this!" Monzaemon yelled as he hit more. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried as she wrapped her vines around Monzaemon's arms. He easily threw them off and sent Palmon hurling towards me. I sat her up as I said, "Palmon say something." "My poison Ivy's not strong enough."

"Hearts attack!" Monzaemon called out as he released his blue hearts. We quickly got up and began running from them, when the Numemon formed a wall and caught all the hearts. It wasn't enough though as they all got stuck inside the hearts. "Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady but I am not a push over." Palmon said. The little blue device on my bag began to glow as Palmon started changing, "Time to show this guy some manners. Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" Togemon stood up as she said, "You're going down big boy." I watched amaze as she walked towards Monzaemon saying, "You wanna dance with me?" Monzaemon walked forward as well and they both threw punches at each other. Finally Monzaemon tried to use his laser eye thing but Togemon hit him making him miss. "Digimon Needle Spray!" She cried as the needles on her body flew towards Monzaemon. Monzaemon started kneeling down before a black gear ripped out of his back and he fell to the ground. Togemon changed back to Palmon as I ran up to her saying, "Palmon! You're fabulous!" I picked her up and gave her a big hug. When everyone was free from the spell Monzaemon told us what really happened.

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys they just abandon them, they throw them away. It's so sad. So I created a home for these toys. Then I wanted the toys to feel more important to their owners and I found a way for the owners to walk in their shoes." "How by turning kids into zombies?" "I don't think he really intended to do that Mimi." Joe corrected me. "You're right Joe I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about it. Please except my apology. I'll never do that again. Really." Tai scratched the back of his head saying, "Monzaemon we know you would never hurt us on purpose." "Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me." "It had to be that black gear!" Sora cried out. "You know I'm starting to take this whole black gear thing personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai said "That's right but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again and destroyed that stupid thing!" "Uh Mimi, I didn't destroy it. I didn't see where it went actually."

"Huh?!" Everyone yelled as they faced me and Palmon. "So if you guys didn't destroy it-" "Then where is it?" Patamon and Agumon said. Suddenly we all heard a whirring noised and looked behind us. The black gear was headed straight towards us! "Ah! It's coming right at us!" Tai said. "Pepper breath!" "Blue Blaster!" "Spiral Twister!" "Boom Bubble!" "Super Shocker!" All the Digimon tried to hit it but all their attacks missed. "It's no use! It's gonna hit us!" Joe screamed. "Dragon Rage." Suddenly a stream of blue and purple fire appeared in front of us, catching the gear right before it hit us and destroying it. We all looked to the side to see Dragomon flying towards us.

"Nice save there Dragomon." Patamon said as he finally reached us. Dragomon said nothing as he landed on the ground and kept his head low, a scowl and tears in his eyes. "What's with that look, we just saved Toy Town!" I yelled as I threw my arms in the air. Tai suddenly gasped as he yelled, "Where's Chris?!" Everyone began turning their heads looking for her as Dragomon growled, "At least someone remembers." Everyone looked towards Dragomon as he said that. "What happen to Chris?" T.K. asked. "Monzaemon took her somewhere when he was still being controlled by the black gear." He said quietly. "Wha-! But she was with me the whole time, I thought…." I said as I whispered the last part. Dragomon pointed a claw at me and angrily said, "Yeah until you walked off saying that you didn't want to help the others because it wasn't your problem! Do you know how long ago that was?!" Everyone began to glare at me and I looked down sadly with tears in my eyes. "Monzaemon, please! You have to take me to Crystal! She's my partner!" Dragomon said hurriedly.

Dragomon Pov

"Yes of course. Very sorry for worrying you." Monzaemon said as he got up and began walking. We soon walked in front of a giant castle. "So, which room is she in?" I asked as we all stared at the many floors and windows. "Uh, that is a very good question." "What?!" We all yelled. "You mean you don't remember?!" I said with an anime vein on my head. "Calm down Dragomon. I'm sure the black gear blocked out some of his memory." Gabumon said as he tried to calm me down. "I am very sorry, but do not worry! We will find your friend." Monzaemon said reassuringly. Suddenly we all heard music coming from one of the windows. It sounded like a piano. We all listened to it for a while as it started out softly before it started to get louder and livelier. I quickly began flying around the different windows as I tried to find where it was coming from. "Biyomon go see if you can find where it's coming from." "You too Patamon." Sora and T.K. said. The two Digimon nodded before flying up after me. The higher we got, the easier it was to hear the music. I looked into another window and widen my eyes.

"I found her!" I shouted to the others. They all cheered as Biyomon, Patamon and I descended towards them. We all then rushed inside and up the many flights of stairs. We finally came to a door where we could hear the music behind it. Tai and Matt pushed heavily on the giant door. Not being able to move it Monzaemon took over and easily opened it. Everyone gasped at what they saw. The room was full of what appeared to be toy Digimon and actual toys, dancing to the piano music. In the middle of the room, Chris sat at a black piano as she played the music with her eyes closed.

Chris Pov

As I continued to play the piece with my eyes closed, I let my mind wander around to the music. I started going through many of my memories. Mostly the good ones, since the song had an effect on me. I remember meeting Tai and Kari for the first time. Making the winning goal at one of the soccer games. Going to camp and meeting all my great friends. Then I remember coming to the digital world. I'm actually proud and surprised with myself that I didn't freak out like a normal person would, then again I don't consider myself normal.

I remember meeting Dragomon. When he digivolved to save me. I remember the other Digimon digivolving as well. All the good times in the Digital World began to flow through my mind near the end of the song as it became fast, lively and loud. As I hit the final keys I let my eyes slowly open, but then snap my head towards the door as I heard clapping. I blushed as I saw everyone there. Dragomon happily flew over and knocked me over with a hug. "Geez Chris, don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was?! Even if you do do it again don't even think about leaving me behind!" Dragomon yelled at me, hugging me tightly. I happily returned the hug and laughed, happy that everyone had come to get me out.

Once we were all outside the castle Monzaemon said, "My friends, there is only one way I can show you my gratitude. And that's by giving you all a real heart hug." "O boy." Joe said as Monzaemon got ready, "Here we go. This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack! With a hug." Instead of the blue heart bubbles, these ones were pink! Dragomon and I were the first ones to get in one. Soon everyone else was and we were all laughing as we floated through the air. Down below, a Numemon came up from the sewer saying, "Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" Mimi looked down at him and said, "No." "Wow what a girl, she'll come around." The Numemon said as he slinked back into the sewer. We all continued to laugh as the heart bubbles carried us away. I sighed before closing my eyes and smiling, playing the music from earlier, Dearly Beloved, in my head. Suddenly my digivice began to glow and played the music as well. Dragomon and I gaped at it till yawning, and soon falling asleep, along with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**AGH! I'm so sorry to anyone who reads this for not updating earlier! My FanFiction page was being stupid and wouldn't allow me on. It would allow me to log IN, but not go to my page. But here is chapter 8, I hope you like it! Again, just so I don't get in trouble: Don't own Digimon blah blah blah own Chris and Dragomon yada yada yada REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Roar! Ikkakumon!

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold, right guys?" Gomamon ranted as we all walked through a chilly forest. "Come on everybody, think warm." Mimi, T.K., Palmon and Patamon were in the back shivering when Tai said, "Aw come on guys. The cold isn't that bad." All four of them moaned. "If it snows, we'll throw some snowballs!" Tai said casually. "And make snowmen!" Mimi said excitedly. "What's a Snowmon?" "SnowMAN Dragomon, not Snowmon." I corrected as I laughed at the Digimons confused faces. "What's that?" "Maybe a Digimon from their planet." Gomamon and Gabumon said. "It's difficult to explain." "Well if it's edible then count me in." Izzy and Tentomon said. "It's a fun game where you throw snowballs at each other during the winter months." Izzy explained. Tentomon looked confused as he said, "You throw food?" "We could even build a snow fort!" "Ha! You're gonna need one!" "I bet I could beat you both blindfolded." Matt, Tai and Sora argued. "I want to build an igloo." T.K. said. "I'll help, if you tell me what it is." Palmon said. "An igloo sounds scrumptious to me." "To bad they're not edible." Tentomon said as Izzy told him. Joe folded his arms over his chest with his head down as he said, "Come on get serious. It would be horrible if it started snowing right now." Sora walked over to him saying, "Lighten up Joe, we're just trying to look on the positive side of things." "Blah." "Hey Tai, when's it gonna snow?" T.K. asked eagerly. "Probably any second now." "Right on top of Joes' head!" "That would be so funny!" Tai, Matt and T.K. rambled. "I can't wait to see his face!" I laughed. "You know if the temperature drops to be lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen digitreats." We all laughed as Joe continued, "That's right, go ahead and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It is always better to be safe than sorry. Think first." As we continued walking Gomamon asked, "What's that white stuff?" "It's snow!" I yelled out excitedly. "There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!" Mimi said as she went off into dreamland again. "O man! This is much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe yelled as he began panicking again. T.K., Mimi, Palmon, Patamon, Dragomon and I were running around and playing in the snow while Tai kept a close eye on us. "What now guys?" Sora asked worriedly. "I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai said with determination until Matt pointed out, "If we walk across the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Joe, being Joe, panicked again saying, "It's impossible to continue!" "So what are we suppose to do, just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field or climb up that big mountain." I suddenly stopped running around and began looking everywhere confusingly. "What's the matter Chrisl? Why'd you stop?" Dragomon asked me. I turned to him saying, "Does it feel, warmer here to you guys? And do you hear something like water boiling?" He began to sniff the air and said, "You know what? I do smell something weird." He continued sniffing before turning towards the trees, pointing and saying, "Over there. There's a trail of steam." "Hey yeah! Everybody look! Steam!" I yelled. Everybody looked to where we were and Matt said, "She's right. But where's it coming from?" "A big geyser!" Joe said happily. T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon finally stopped and happily said, "Ah! A hot spring!" "Yippee! Now I can take a bath!" "And I can get warm!" Mimi and T.K. shouted happily as we all ran towards it.

Dragomon and I were standing over one of the holes of water with anime sweatdrops on our heads. "I told you I heard something boiling." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We'd be cooked if we jumped in this!" Tentomon said. "Yes, boiled." Izzy added. Mimi was kneeling down in front of one and sighed saying, "Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." "It looks so inviting." "Well it be inviting if you were a vegetable." Palmon said as Matt quickly stopped her thoughts. "What's a little dirt compared to starving?! We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight!" Joe said panicking, AGAIN! I stood up as I heard something. "Now what?" Dragomon asked curiously. "I hear humming now. It's weird…. I think I've heard it before…" I closed my eyes and used my ears to guide me to the sound. "Chris! Please be careful!" Dragomon yelled with an anime anger mark as I walked very close to the edges of the pools of water. As I continued walking the humming got louder and louder, until I finally ran into something. Dragomon flew over to make sure I was alright. I shook my head to get rid of the throbbing and looked to see what I hit. "Hey guys! Check it out!" I yelled over to them. They all looked over and Joes' glasses fell down his face as he said, "Tell me I'm not imagining this?" Tai yelled happily as he said, "It's for real!" "Aw come on that's ridiculous. What would a refrigerator being doing way out here?!" "Hey where there's a fridge there's grub." Matt said as they all walked over. "No way! That's not possible!" "We won't know til we open it." Joe said before Sora reassured him. "I don't really think that's a-!" "I want hot coco!" What's that?" "Come on already! Let's see what's in there!" Mimi, Palmon and Tai yelled as they cut Joe off. I opened the door as Dragomon peered over my shoulder and we both shouted happily, "Eggs!" Agumon came up and said, "There must be a zillion of them." "Yeah grub on! These will keep us full for weeks on end!" Tai said as he jumped up happily. "Now wait a minute you shouldn't even touch them! We don't even know if they're fit for human consumption!" Joe yelled as he waved his hands around frantically. "Then I'll be the guinea pig. If I turn the color purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai said. "There's more to that! Even if they are edible they don't belong to us! That'd make us all thieves! You got to think about stuff like that Tai!" Joe yelled as he tried to change our minds. "Unless you into eating rocks we don't have much of a choice here." Matt stated. "I'm sure they'd say yes if we told them we were in trouble." "Exactly, we'd tell them that it's an emergency situation." "Rationalize away." Joe just stared at all of us after listening to Sora, Izzy and Tentomon.

"Tray gourmet." "It's your turn next time." "Go on! Dig in!" Mimi, Sora and Biyomon said. We all sat in a circle eating as Tai said, "O yeah! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time! My stomach's chiming!" Matt spoke up saying, "If we had some ketchup to go with this it would be perfect." "Mmm! I love ketchup and eggs." T.K. said happily. Sora looked at them weirdly saying, "That sounds kinda gross to me. Dragomon poked at his eggs repeatedly before I shoved some in his mouth. He swallowed and stayed quiet for a minute before yelling happily, "These are great!" "Glad you like them." Sora said happily. "What's the matter Joe? Never tried eggs either?" Gomamon asked his partner as he stared off into space. "Hmm? O, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem. O well." Mimi sighed unhappily saying, "Now I'm homesick, how depressing." T.K. looked at the ground and sadly said, "Your right, now I want to go home." "It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy announced. Sora seemed to have enough and said, "Cheer up. Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." "I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." "I like soy sauce!" "How about salsa." Tai and Matt added after Joe. "How about a reality check." Sora said as she looked at them all weirdly. "I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans please." Izzy said. We all laughed and Matt said, "How gross." "I like mine on toast! Egg sandwich!" I said. "What? You're all weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!" Mimi said excitedly. Everyone back up a bit from her as Sora said, "That's weird." "But I bet it's good." T.K. said with his hands over his mouth. Matt and Tai laughed weirdly as they stared at Mimi. "What? You're making me completely lose my appetite. I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said as he held his head in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself they're just having fun." Gomamon said. "Come on join the party." Matt said. Tai turned to him saying, "I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy over these eggs." "Well really, Jelly beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk! Salt and pepper is all they need, keep it simple! That's always been my motto!" "Calm down Joe. Everyone can like what they want, they're all different people." I said as I grabbed more eggs with Dragomon. "I just don't think Joe's the type of guy to be adaptable." Gomamon said as he shrugged. "Just what do you mean?!" Joe said, turning his head towards Gomamon. "Let's face it Joe your kinda, o what's the word…" Gomamon said as he drifted off. Dragomon took his face away from his bowl as he said, "Stick in the mud!" "I'm just practical!" "You're stuffy!" Gomamon countered. "It never ends. Here they go again." Biyomon sighed as she covered her face with her wing. "Somebody's got to have a head on their shoulders!" "You want to fight!" Gomamon put his fins up as Joe stood and said, "O yeah sure!" "Hey hey hey! You gotta calm down!" Matt said as he held Joes' arm. He pulled it away and yelled, "I am calm he's the one who's stingy! And why'd you squeeze my arm!?" "You don't seem to be yourself today Joe. You're a basket case." Matt said. "I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. I'm telling you you're all asking for trouble." Joe stormed off leaving everyone there confused.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Tai yelled at Matt. "Because it's way too dangerous!" "There's no place else to go, we have no choice!" "Look before we do something foolish we should look it over a little more!" "You're just a big old chicken!" At that moment Joe walked back into the group saying, "Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" All the Digimon just sighed and shook their heads. "They're debating whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy said as he pointed to the mountain. "That's practically all the way up to the sky." Joe said. Dragomon shrugged while saying, "They don't call it infinity for nothing." "We gotta climb up! It's the best spot! It's got the best view of the island!" "You gotta admit he's got a point there." Joe said. Sora shook her head saying, "That's not how Matt sees it." "Nobody would make it up that peak! It's much too big of a gamble!" "He could be right Joe; there could be tons of evil Digimon up that peak." Biyomon said as she looked up at Joe. He put a hand to his chin saying, "That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." "Come on Matt! Don't be a wimp we won't get anywhere if we just standing around talking!" "Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can bully your way into being the leader." "What are you saying?!" Joe stepped in between them and said, "Knock it off you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." "So what's your opinion about this Joe?" Matt asked. "Yeah Joe! Tell us who's right! Me or Matt?!" "O, uh, well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak. If we went up there we'd be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." "See Matt." "Hold on. Matt brought up a real good point about the danger. It'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." "Aw come on! Let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" "That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves out there!" "Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult!" "What?! You are the most difficult person I've ever met!" Matt yelled. "Hey! I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" "You're just a big old chicken Matt!" "Tai you better take that back!" "Enough already! You're giving me a headache!"

"Stop it already you three!" I yelled at them. They stopped and turned to me as I said, "We're not gonna get anywhere fighting. Tai is right about the view and Matt is right about the danger. The best thing to do is just send a small team of one or two people and Digimon up there, and then come back and make the final decision." "That's a really good idea Chris." Dragomon said. I stopped my glare at the three guys as I blushed at the compliment. "Now grow up you three." Sora said with her hands on her hips. "Besides it's gonna get dark soon." "I think we outta get a little shut eye." "Besides there will be plenty of time to argue later." Biyomon, Agumon and Gabumon said. Sora looked around saying, "First of all we got to find a good place to sleep. Let's head for the cave." We all headed back to the cave as the others talked while walking. I stopped mid way and turned my head towards the mountain, before walking into the cave.

I sat up as soon as I knew everybody was asleep. "Dragomon, come on." I whispered quietly. He sat up and we were about to walk out of the cave when we saw Joe staring at the cave ceiling. "Well crap…" Dragomon muttered. I put a finger to my lips as we both tip toed past him and began climbing the mountain. After a while of climbing Infinity Mountain Dragomon moaned and clung onto my shoulder saying, "Why are we doing this again!?" "Because we can't put the others in danger. It was my idea to send a team up to scout so I'm the one who's gonna do it." "How do you know they won't come up looking for us?" "They wouldn't know we came up the mountain, so we've got time." "What about Tai? He always seems worried about you. Don't you think he might start freaking out once he realizes you're not there?" "…." I stopped on the path as I thought about what Dragomon had just said. I hadn't noticed it, but he was right. Tai has been way more protective of me than usual. Dragomon clung onto my shoulder for life as I started sprinting up the path yelling, "Aw man! Now I know what Joe means when he says to think things through!"

After a long while of running UP the mountain, we took a break by a small waterfall that created a puddle on the side of the mountain. I stuck my head under it before cupping my hands and drinking it. All of a sudden the mountain started to shake violently. I fell on the ground and Dragomon hovered over me. I snapped my head up when I heard whirring sounds. "Hey look!" He looked to see what I was pointing at and gasped as we saw hundreds of black gears flying out of the side of the mountain, right above us. The mountain then closed back up. "That was weird. At least we know where the black gears come from now." I said as Dragomon took note of what just happened. He stared blankly at the mountain and said, "Is that good or bad?" The sun started coming up as I heard someone walking towards us. "Chris!? Dragomon?!" I laughed nervously and said, "Hey there, Joe, Gomamon."

"So you saw them up here too?" I nodded my head as we were all staring at the mountainside. "I wonder where they all went." Dragomon mused as crossed his arms. "Would it be too much to hope they disappeared all together?" Gomamon asked as I just shrugged. "We'll have to go further up and see." I said as I began walking but I stopped and turned around along with the Digimon. "Huh? What's wrong?" Joe asked. "That sound, way up there." Gomamon said. "I hear wings flapping." I said putting a hand over my eyes to block the sun. "Something's coming." Dragomon muttered. Just then we finally saw a figure start flying down towards us, though it didn't seem he noticed us. "O that's just great, a flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good." "That's not your everyday flying horse Joe, that's Unimon. He's a wise old Digimon, I never knew he lived in this mountains. He's not much of a talker." Gomamon explained. Unimon flew down closer to us and Joe panicked as he shoved us all inside the small cave next to us saying, "Hide!" "Unimon's very gentle we don't have to hide from him." "Let's face it; your information hasn't really been the best." Joe said as I lightly punched his arm for saying that. "Cold but true." Gomamon said casually. "He must be coming down to have a drink." Joe said as we watched Unimon fly down towards the puddle I was at earlier. "I guess that's his watering hole." He said. I smiled saying, "Can't really blame him, that water is good!" "See I told you he was a nice Digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly." "Whoa, what a beautiful looking horse." Joe muttered. "That's kinda weird to say about a Digimon." I said with an anime sweatdrop. "Maybe Unimon will tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends." Gomamon said as he began walking towards Unimon. "Hey Unimon, it's me, Gomamon. It's been a long time since we-" Gomamon was cut short as we all heard a humming noise. "What's the matter?" Joe asked. "Geez you sure ask a lot of questions. Can't you hear that, whatever out there." I said as I glared at the sky. Joe looked around frantically and said, "Where?!" "Something's coming! Can't you see it Joe? Look!" Gomamon asked. Joe held a hand over his eyes to block and the sun and gasped, "O no! It's a black gear!" The black gear plunged itself into Unimons' back and he cried out in pain. "You think he would've moved!?" Dragomon cried as we all watched Unimon cry in pain. "Gosh you think he's in trouble?" Joe asked. "He's in trouble, we're in trouble, this whole world is in trouble cause of those black gears!" I said. Unimon then began walking towards us while saying, "Hello Gomamon, aren't you happy to see me."

Sora Pov

I stretched my hands out as I yawned and said, "I sure slept well. Huh? I wonder where sleepy Joe is. Wait where's Chris?" I walked out of the cave and yelled out, "Guys!? Where are you?" I looked down at me feet to see a message in the dirt. "'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. Joe' They wouldn't be climbing that mountain would they!? Everybody wake up we've got an emergency!"

Chris Pov

I covered Dragomon with my body as the attack from Unimon sent more rocks down. Once it was done we began running with Joe and Gomamon again. Unimon was up in the sky and said, "Having a good time dear guest. I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack!" With that he sent out another attack at the mountainside, causing more rocks to fall again. "Do something Gomamon!?" Joe cried out as he lifted said Digimon over a path of jagged rocks. "What?!" Unimon flew down in front of us and said, "You're not thinking of leaving are you?" We were about to turn around when we saw the path. "That's a perfectly good route if you're thinking of flying away." Dragomon grew impatient as he yelled, "I'm done with running away! Dragomon digivolve to Yosomon!" Yosomon flew in front of us and used two of his tails to pick up some boulders. "Tail Smash!" He threw the boulders into the air and used his other two tails to hit them towards Unimon. They hit Unimon and he began to fall, giving us a breather. We began running again when suddenly Unimon appeared in front of us! "Thought you could get rid of me huh? Think again! Aerial Attack!" We all close our eyes tightly as Yosomon flew between us, ready to block the attack. When the explosion appears I was relieved yet confused when I didn't hear anything from Yosomon. We all open our eyes and sigh with relief. "Birdramon!" I yelled out. Birdramon was currently pinning Unimon to the mountainside. Sora, Tai and Agumon were on her feet as Tai said, "We've come to save you." "Just in time I'd say." Joe said as the three of them slid of Birdramon. "Are you guys alright?" "Chris! Are you ok?" Sora and Tai asked as they run over to us. Unimon manages to free himself from the mountain and quickly fires another Aerial Attack. It hits Birdramon and she is knocked off the mountain and onto one of the lower ledges. "Birdramon!" Sora cried out as she slid down the mountain towards her. "Well." Tai said as he looked at Agumon. His digivice began to glow as Agumon Digivolved to Greymon. An anime sweatdrop goes down all our heads thought as we watch Greymon try to reach Unimon with his small arms. Unimon knocks Greymon into the wall before flying off into the sky again.

"Greymon are you gonna be alright?!" "I'm styling dude." And down goes another anime sweat drop. "D-Do Digimon pick up their partners personality?" I asked Yosomon. "Only a few." He said while sighing. Unimon knocked Greymon back down. "Nova Blast!" Greymon called as he shot one of his balls of fire at Unimon, who easily dodged and fired another Aerial Attack. "Greymon and Tai are in big trouble." Joe said as he watched the rocks fall onto Greymon as he shielded Tai. "Tai! I yell as Joe watches Unimon. "O no! He's headed for Sora!" Unimon flew above Sora and Birdramon while saying, "What do we have here, another uninvited guest." Birdramon pushed herself off the ground and sent out her Meteor Wing attack. Unimon merely dodged it and head butted Birdramon. She fell and crushed the ledge Sora was on, which in turn caused Sora to fall as well. "Sora!" we yelled. Joe trained his eyes on Unimon when he suddenly yelled, "The gear! I'll get it!" "Huh!?" We all said as Joe stood up. "This is crazy!" Joe said before jumping down onto Unimons' back. Thankfully he landed and grabbed onto the gear. "Hang on!" Gomamon yelled. "Oh no…" I muttered. We watched as Joe struggled to get it off. With each pull Unimon became in more pain. "Joe stop! Don't try to be a hero!" Gomamon yelled. "I know, but I just gotta do this one thing! I'm not gonna stop until it's done." We watched worriedly as Unimon tried to buck Joe off. "I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I gotta do it!" Suddenly Unimon managed to throw Joe off of him. "JOE!" Gomamon and I screamed. Joes' digivice began to glow along with Gomamon. I watched in awe as he said, "Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon!" Joe screamed as he continued to plummet towards the ground, when he suddenly landed on something white and fluffy. "Hold on tight Joe cause we're going for a ride." Ikkakumon said as he glared at Unimon. I turned to Yosomon, knowing Joe and Ikkakumon could handle Unimon, and said, "Let's help the others. Go get Sora and Birdramon. I'll start moving rocks off of Greymon." Yosomon nodded and flew down the mountain as I ran over to Greymon. "How you doing big guy? You alright Tai?" "Yeah, we're both ok."

Ikkakumon head butted Unimon over a small ledge. Unimon released another Aerial Attack but Ikkakumon easily dodged it and called out, "Harpoon Torpedo!" He sent two of his horns out at Unimon who dodged them. "You missed him; he's much too fast for us." Joe said. Suddenly the shell of the horn broke off to reveal actually mini torpedoes! And the ones that always hit! They hit Unimons' back causing the black gear to fall out and break. Unimon, now free, quickly hurried away, probably having no idea as to what just happened. "The black gear just dissolved! Yay! You saved the day!" I sighed with relief before falling back and saying, "Let's never do that again." Dragomon, who had de-digivolved after bringing Sora and Biyomon up, laughed as he laid on my head.

"Wow Joe, you were jamming out there. You're a pretty cool dude after all." Tai said as he and Joe shook hands. "You were so awesome you made it possible for Gomamon to Digivolve!" Sora said excitedly. "That's not why I did it." We all looked to Gomamon with confusion as he continued, "It's just because I'm such a nice guy and besides Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why. I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Hey if you don't believe me put up your fists and let's fight about it!" Joe kneeled down in front of him and smiled while saying, "Just chill Gomamon. You're the best and heroes don't have to fight." Gomamon blinked saying, "O, uh, heroes?" "Uh oh, Gomamon's embarrassed~" Biyomon sang as she walked up to him. "No way! I'm no such thing!" "Then what's with the blush hero boy?" Dragomon said as he pointed at Gomamons' red cheeks. "I'm cold!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" I laughed as the two continued to bicker. "Come on everyone, we're almost there!" Tai shouted. "Yeah! All the way!" I said as I began to run up the mountain with everyone following me.

We finally made it to the top. "Alright I knew we could do it!" Tai said as we as we all shouted with joy. "Whoa, not much out there." Tai said sadly. "From the ground it seemed so big, but from here, it's so small…" I said as I looked around. "Well you never know. Could be something else out there besides this little island." Dragomon said while clinging onto my shoulder. I nodded my head while smiling at the thought and said, "Something much greater, but that would also mean more dangerous. Whatever's out there though, I'm sure we can handle it."


	9. Short&Sweet Halloween Special

**Ello~ So the reason I haven't been updating is because 1: School sucks 2: Parents ruin my fun 3: It's good when your high school enemy takes you seriously when you say you're gonna slap her for making your little sister cry :) 4: My head hasn't really been in the 'Digital World' lately. It's mostly been in Mass Effect and OHSHC. Which is why until I get out of those worlds I'll be doing an OHSHC story. But since it's Halloween I thought I'd do a special because I LOVE Halloween~ OHSHC has a special chapter for Halloween that will come later which is why I'm only doing it on 'Our Digital World'. Anyway here you go~ I'm gonna make this where they're all in the real world because it seems easier~ It's short but to me it's really sweet~**

* * *

"Yay! It's Halloween! Finally!" I yell as I jump up and down on my bed.

Dragomon just stares at me as I continue to jump and chant. Finally he raises a claw and says, "Uh, Chris? What's Halloween?"

I immediately stop and pick him up, twirling him around the room and saying, "It's the last day of October! Where everyone dresses up as monsters; Ghouls, ghosts, witches and everything else! Craving pumpkins into Jack-o-lanterns and getting candy! Haunted houses and trains! It's so much fun! You just have to love Halloween!"

.

..

...

...

"Eh, I don't see what's so great about it."

My mouth fell open as I stared at my little dragon Digimon. I turn to my closet before looking back at him and smirking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Wait. Why are we heading to the closet?"

"No."

"No!"

"No wait!"

"What are you doing!?"

Don't put me in there!"

"Ah!"

I quickly shut the closet door after throwing Dragomon in it.

I smirk as I hear the crashing of things and a small string of soft curses.

As I hear everything become quiet I slowly open the door and peek inside. Upon seeing what had happened I jump back and land on my bed as I hold my sides and laugh.

Dragomon growled as he stepped out in a little wizard and crossed his arms. "This. Isn't. Funny. At all."

I smirk as I grab my bag and his claw saying, "Come on." "Where are we going?"

"To show the others." Dragomon's eyes widen before he smacks the front of his face.

Seeing as how we were right next door to the Kamiya siblings it took us no time for me to be knocking on their door and Dragomon to be hiding behind my legs.

As I waited for one of them to answer I tilted my hat for my costume a little. Seeing as how Dragomon was a wizard, I went with my witch outfit. It was a simple short black dress with black and orange leggings. A black hat with a Jack-O-Lantern hanging off the tip and black combat boots.

Finally the door opened and Tai stood on the other side dressed as a soccer player.

An anime sweat drop went down my head. Should have figured. I blinked as I saw a little halo ring behind him, and Kari came running in front of him to hug me.

"Crystal! You look really pretty."

"Aw~ Thank you Kari. And you make a very pretty Angel."

She smiled at me as Tai merely blushes slightly as he stutters, "Y-you look cu-nice! Chris. Uh, yeah. You look nice."

"Thanks. And I should have known you would've dressed as a soccer star." I say as I cross my arms and smirk. Tai merely smiles sheepishly before blinking.

"Uh, hey? Is that...Dragomon?" "Drago! You look cute too."

Dragomon blushed as Kari complemented him. "T-Th-Thanks."

Tai kneeled down to him and started poking his forehead saying, "Ha! She got you all dressed up like a little kid!"

Dragomon growled before biting on the finger that was poking him. "Ow!"

Kari and I both laughed as Dragomon glared at Tai and Tai jumped around holding his hand.

All four of us walked onto the street outside our apartment complex when I remembered something.

"Hey guys? Where are Gatomon and Agumon?"

"Uh, well... Agumon managed to find the candy mom hid and, well~ He ate it all and got sick."

"Mmhm. And Gatomon didn't want to come and get dressed up. She's taking care of Agumon."

"Wah!? So they ditched me?! I'm gonna be the only Digimon out looking like this?!"

"Aw~ Don't worry Dragomon! You'll have plenty of fun! Trust me! Look we'll go up here first."

Dragomon looked around sheepishly as we walked up to the door, "What do I have to do?"

"Just knock on the door, hold out your bag, and say Trick-or-Treat!"

"And if you don't get any candy, blow a few flames in their face."

"Tai!" "Ow! Ok ok! Don't do that."

Dragomon stared at us as I continued to pull on Tai's hair and Kari tried to get us to stop. He sighed before reluctantly walking up the steps. He slowly raised his closed claw to the door and knocked. It was a little while until an old women answered the door. Dragomon stared wide eyed at her before looking down at his bag. He held it out saying,

"Um...Trick-or-Treat?"

The old lady stared at him for a while before smiling and putting a handful of candy in his bag.

"Happy Halloween." She said before closing the door. Dragomon stared inside his bag before smiling widely and running back to me.

"Chris! Chris! Chris look! I did it! I got some candy!"

I laughed as I rubbed his head through his hat saying, "Good job Drago! You ready to go get some more?"

If it could I think his smile widened as he nodded his head.

I sighed as I threw myself onto my bed. We had stayed out all night Trick-Or-Treating because Dragomon hadn't wanted to stop. I finally said it was fine for Tai and Kari to go home and spent a good three more hours with Dragomon by myself.

I looked up from my bed to see him on the floor, eating one of the chocolate bars a house had given him.

It took a while to get him out of his outfit as he tried to rummage through his bag but I finally did and was now in pajamas myself.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling though. After insisting that it wasn't that special, I think I helped Dragomon find his favorite holiday.

I silently yawned and rubbed my eyes, curling up onto my bed. I'm sure closing my eyes for a second wouldn't hurt...

"Chris! Crystal! We should go through each others bags and trade some candy! What do ya say? ... Huh?"

Sorry Dragomon, but I was out like a light. If I was still awake I would've seen him smile slightly at me. Would've seen him pull the covers out from under. Seen him slide in next to me and pull the covers over us. Would've seen how he smiled and yawned as I unconsciously wrapped an arm around him. Would've have said something to him as he told me his last words for the night.

"G'night Chris. This was defiantly the best Halloween ever. And I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

* * *

**-_-; Late at night, lots of errors, tried to fix them all this morning, might've missed a few...**


	10. Chapter 9

**….I know, I know. It's been almost two months since I updated this story and I deleted the other stories. I know I suck. But I can't keep my head on a straight track. I keep getting distracted. Plus school sucks I'm sure that's a given. I'm sorry. I'll try and update more frequently. Also I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to Powerpuff! Your last review really motivated me to try and get this done and picked my spirits up! Thank you so much! Also if you guys could tell me if you like the text this way in this chapter or the text in the other chapters. You know like how this one is spread out and the other isn't? Sorry for the super long Authors Note. And now, the long overdue chapter! Don't own anything but Dragomon and Chris! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Devimon, the Agent of Darkness!

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe mused as we continued staring off the mountain. An anime sweat drop went down my head as I heard this.

"Same old Joe." I said.

"Yea but it looks like we're at the end of the line." We looked behind us to see Matt and everyone else.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp. But would my folks listen to me? Nooo. I wanted to go to summer school." Joe said as he sat on his knees.

"Hmm." "Whatcha doing?" Agumon asked Tai as he was sitting down with his telescope and paper.

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been."

"Yes, that works in theory. What?! Did you say map or mess?" Izzy said as we walked over.

I looked at the so-called map and my eyes went wide. Izzy was right; this thing was a mess of lines and curves! How could anyone read that?!

An anime sweat drop went down my head as I laughed nervously, "You never really were good at drawing…"

"No question man. You are the dude of doodles." "If you follow that map it'll lead you straight to a headache." Matt and Sora said as they also looked at it.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!" Tai said a bit irritated.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe said depressingly. "I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." "That's sad." Mimi said as Palmon answered her.

Suddenly we all heard something crumble on the path and Matt yelled, "What's that?!"

A lion Digimon then appeared on the other side of the path.

"Who's that?" I asked nervously. "Don't worry. Leomon is our friend." Dragomon said as he patted the shoulder he was holding onto.

"With big teeth." T.K. added. "He just uses them for smiling." "He's a just leader and a good role model for all Digimon." Patamon and Gabumon said.

"I want the children." Leomon said with a dark voice.

We all gasped at him as he pulled out his sword. "Call me paranoid but I think it's time to run!" Joe said as we all did.

Leomon rushed after us as we all began running down the mountain path.

"Don't slow down Joe he's right behind us!" Matt yelled.

Suddenly an ugly green Digimon ran onto the path and blocking our way as he said, "And just where do you think you're going?"

We all quickly stopped as he continued, "Well children so good of you to stop by."

"He look hungry to you?" "I'm too small to eat. And besides I'm full of junk food." "Well he's not against a little snack." Patamon, T.K. and Gomamon said.

I looked behind us to see Leomon as he said, "Make it easy on yourselves and give up now. Or else!"

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said.

"This proves the theory that well executed teamwork is efficient, even for the bad guys."

"But Leomon has always been Ogermon's worst enemy, what's happened to him!?" Biyomon said frantically.

Ogermon and Leomon then jumped at us and all we could do was yell. Thankfully our Digimon Digivolved and attacked Ogermon and Leomon.

Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon attacked Ogermon while Greymon, Yosomon, Garurumon and Togemon attacked Leomon.

As all the Digimon worked together to attack Ogermon and Leomon, Matt and Tai dragged T.K. and me over behind a rock.

As the Digimon were about to make a final attack put together, the rocks above us shattered and caused an avalanche to fall towards us.

"Wing Blast!" Yosomon called out as he and the other Digimon used their attacks to destroy the rocks before they hit us.

I clung onto Tai's shirt as he held me, closing my eyes as the dust settled on us.

"You ok?" "Just peachy…" I mumbled to Tai before he turned to the others. "Everybody ok?"

"O yeah like a day at the beach." "I think I need a facial." Matt and Mimi said.

Everyone gasped as we saw our Digimon lying on the ground in their regular forms.

"Dragomon!" I called out as we ran to our friends. "We're not hurt, just a little tired, that's all." Dragomon mumbled.

"Hey what happened to the bad guys!?" Izzy suddenly yelled out. It's true, Ogermon and Leomon were gone.

"Do you think they fell off the cliff during that avalanche?" I asked.

"Unless they had wings they're goners." Joe said as he peered over the cliff.

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora said as she stood by Joe.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." "For once I think you're right Joe."

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai as he was staring up at the cliff. "It's that avalanche. I can't figure out where it came from."

I felt a shiver go down my back and I crossed my arms and shivered. Something wasn't right here…

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the terra firma isn't so firma." Izzy explained in a scientific sense.

"Gee you think so? Look'd to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said as we all began walking again.

I looked back to where the rocks came from and gasp as I saw a black winged figure.

"What's wrong Chris?" I turn back to Tai, Agumon and Dragomon before looking back and gaping, not seeing the figure.

I rub my eyes before Tai walks over and grabs my hand, dragging me along and saying, "Come on. We're gonna get left behind."

"I'm intrigued at our Digimon that they were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy said as we all continued walking through the forest.

To where, I really didn't know anymore.

"Well lucky for us they were able to do it." Tai said.

"I think the Digimon are getting stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." I nodded my head at Sora as Izzy and I said, "A fascinating hypothesis, if only we could test it." "It would be cool, but I think we're all too tired now."

"I think today was to much for them." "Palmon's looking very tired." Matt and Mimi said. "I've been tired before, don't worry."

"Admit it Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Biyomon whined.

"You know to be perfectly honest, I think that's a good idea for all of us." "Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground!" "Look! A mansion!" Joe and Sora talked, as Joe pointed into the woods.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!" Tai yelled before we all began running towards the huge building.

"We may have found other life forms! I mean look at these grounds! Someone had to have mowed the lawn." "What a place! I can't believe my eyes! This is just to good to be true!" Izzy and Tai yelled as we all stopped in front of the mansion.

I hugged Dragomon close to me as I thought to myself, 'Yeah, to good…. Something feels off here…'

Everyone moved forward as I stayed at the back, Joe saying, "I hope they have a hot tub just as long as, you know, it's not to hot."

Joe and Matt then began running towards the doors and I yelled as fear began to run through my mind, "Joe! Matt! Don't go in there! It might be dangerous!"

"Hey, was this on your map?" Agumon asked Tai as I went and stood by them.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai said as we watched Joe and Matt argue about opening the door. "This place should be on your map." "Agumon, if you recall you burned up my map." "Oh yeah…"

I laughed lightly at the two before Joe finally got the courage to open the door. "Well here it goes…I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here!?"

"Looks weird." "Feels weird." "Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." "Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy droned to Joe who walked further into the mansion.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods with no shelter, or here in this dirty building we can defend from attack?" "I have to admit, you have a point." Matt says while crossing his arms.

I hug Dragomon to me saying, "I have to admit, you're all insane. This could be a trap…"

Just then T.K. walks in and says, "That's beautiful!" Joe looks behind him to see a picture of an angel, "Oh, yeah, that."

"Look at it. It's an angel." "What's an angel T.K.?" "Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys!"

"If this was a spooked out haunted house would there be pictures of angels hanging on the wall?! I don't think so!" "Relax, we just wanna be careful." Sora says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"And would you be quiet. You'll wake them all up." I scold, motioning towards the sleeping Digimon on the floor.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row." "Let's take a nap later." Everyone talks to each other as Sora and Matt close the double doors.

"Well no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush." Tai jokes as we find no one else in the building.

"We keep missing everything." "Except the danger." I add with Sora.

"This is one kooky mixed up world. Let's go."

Suddenly the Digimon wake up as they start sniffing the air, Gabumon asking, "Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything, what is it?" Matt asks his partner. "It's the delicious odor of food."

"Food?!" Everyone yells.

"Are you sure?!" "Very sure, and plenty of it!" "Show us where Gabumon!" "It's this way follow me!" He yells as we all begin following him.

I wait for T.K. and Patamon to join us, before looking one last time at the angel picture and following the others.

Tai opens a door and inside is a long table with a bunch of food laid out. "Look at that spread!" "Wow…" "Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set up." "Matt is right, it could be some sort of trap." Sora adds before everyone looks towards the Digimon to see them scarfing the food down.

"Hey! Agumon are you sure that food is safe!?" "Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." "Guess that's cause they like it." "That's it. I can't bear to look any longer!" Joe says and I sigh seeing he's finally cracked.

"I'm gonna eat it! At least I won't die hungry! On your mark, get set-!" Joe begins eating as much as he can as well.

Everyone stared at each other before sitting at the table, talking and eating.

I happily picked up an apple before gaping as Dragomon stole it.

"Hey! That was mine!" "Ha ha! Can't have it now!"

Dragomon quickly flew out of the room and I chased him, the both of us laughing.

"Oof!"

"Dragomon you klutz!"

Because he wasn't looking he had crashed right into the front doors, falling to the ground and causing the doors to open slightly.

I carefully picked him up, afraid that he was hurt, while watching the apple tumble to the ground and roll out the door. "Oh no." "I'm sorry Chris…I was only playing." "Aw! Don't be sorry Drago buddy! I know you were, and it was an accident. Huh?"

As I had been reassuring him everything was fine I had walked us outside to get the apple, only to find it slowly fading in and out before finally disappearing.

Dragomon and I stared at where it had once been before both our jaws dropped open, "EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Ah…. This water feels so nice." "Oh finally now I can take a bath!"

I stared at the water Mimi, Sora and their two Digimon were sitting in, my reflection staring back at me.

After the little apple incident Dragomon and I decided not to tell anyone yet and cause them to panic. First we were doing tests-

"Uh, Chris? Why are you filling that bucket with water?" Sora asked as she watched me fill a wooden bucket with the clean warm water.

I hefted it up and smiled saying, "Well I'm sure the boys area is crowded and I wanna make Dragomon comfortable. So I'm making him his own bath."

"That's really nice of you." "Hey you think you could make one for me in my room?"

Before I could let them say anything else I hurried out, and met Dragomon by an opened window.

"You ready?" "If something happens there's something seriously wrong with this place."

After that, we threw the water out the window.

Instead of the usual splash and puddle you would see on the ground, the water disappeared just a few feet from the window.

"Just like the apple…" Dragomon muttered as I glared at where the water had disappeared, before turning on my heel and heading off to find the others.

I found them all as they were getting comfy in a room full of beds. "Guys we have to leave."

"Huh?" "Why?" "What's wrong?" Everyone began bombarding me with questions as Dragomon landed on my shoulder.

"Guys something's not right about this place. I don't know what it is but things aren't right. I feel like this is a trick, we have to go!"

"Chris it's late at night and it's been a while since we've been this carefree. I think you're just being paranoid."

I glared at Tai as he said this.

"Don't you think I have the right to be paranoid? We're in a world we don't know about and are being attacked at least once or twice a day! There's no way we can just get lucky!"

"Hey would you calm down!"

"Tai how can I calm down when an apple and bucket of water disappeared right before Dragomon and I's eyes!?"

"You're delusional!"

"I am not!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Everyone was staring at us as Tai and I fought. I clenched my fists tightly, I was sure they were white.

"If you don't believe me fine, I'm leaving! I'd rather be safe than sorry, and with what I've seen I have a good right to be!"

With that I slammed the door to the room closed, ran down the stairs, and out the building.

Flinging the double doors wide open I slowed my pace down, bending to my knees to try and catch my breath as small tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Chris? Are you gonna be ok?" I stood straight up and used my sleeve to wipe my eyes, "Y-Yeah. I'll be fine Dragomon don't worry. It's just…I've never gotten into an argument with Tai this big. And the fact that no one believed me…"

I felt like we were being stared at and as I turned around all I saw was the angel painting in the building.

I glared angrily at it before picking a good-sized rock up. I tossed it in my hand a little before yelling and finally throwing it, hitting the middle of the picture and leaving a scuffmark.I huffed before turning away from the building and walking into the forest.

I poked the fire that Dragomon had made with a stick, my eyes staring off into space as Dragomon happily munched on a couple of things he called meat apples.

They weren't that bad, they were exactly what their name said. They looked like apples, but tasted like meat.

"Do you really plan on staying up all night Chris?"

"Mmhm. I don't think I can sleep anyway. I'm just to on edge. I know something's going to go wrong…"

Dragomon stared at me sadly as I continued to watch the flames dance.

Suddenly his ears perked up and turned towards the bushes behind me.

I stare at him in confusion, saying, "Dragomon? What's wrong?"

"Someone's watching us…"

My eyes widen as I quickly stand up and run behind Dragomon.

"Ah shucks! Looks like I've been found out." A Digimon who looked like a cowboy came out from the bushes. He held two silver guns in his hands and a large one seemed to make up his chest.

"Dragomon?" "That's Revolmon. A mutated Digimon whose body is a giant gun barrel. He's supposed to have a deep sense of justice and exterminate evil Digimon. His Justice Bullet will digitize them with one shot."

"So then why is he glaring at us as if we just jumped out of a black hole?"

"Devimon may be the master of darkness, but when he told me of an evil Digimon out to get the Digidestine? Well shucks I just couldn't say no."

Dragomon and I stared at Revolmon, look to each other, and then back saying, "Huh?"

Suddenly he lifted up his guns and pointed them towards Dragomon shouting, "Dragomon! I challenge you! I will not allow you to hurt the DigiDestined!"

A deadpan look appeared on Dragomon's face as he mumbled, "Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

"Justice Bullet!"

Dragomon quickly flew into the air to avoid the bullet Revolmon shot at him.

"You're crazy!" "I am justice!"

They both continually yelled as they ran around the forest.

An anime sweatdrop went down my head, before it was replaced with an irk mark as a bullet whizzed past my face.

Dragomon noticed as he too became angry and flew in front of me. "Hey! NO ONE shoots at my partner!"

"I'm getting tired of this. Dragomon?"

"Right!" I held up my Digivice as it began to glow along with Dragomon.

Revolmon's eyes seemed to widen as though he realized something.

"Dragomon digivolve to Yosomon!"

Yosomon was now flying above Revolmon with me on his back as he glared.

"Y-you…and you…! Digivolve…! Digivice!...Well now I screwed up." Revolmon muttered as he held his head.

"Now who is Devimon and these DigiDestined?" "Are you telling me….you don't know? Oh no! Devimon! Oh that no good rascal!"

"Will you just tell us what's going on!" Yosomon roared.

"Quickly! You must get back to your friends! They're in terrible danger!" My eyes widen in shock as Revolmon continued to talk.

Tai POV

Oh man, I should've listened to Chris!

Agumon and I ran back towards the room as I yelled, "Wake up everybody! Orgemon is here!"

We both abruptly stop though as we come face to face with Leomon. "I must obey. Destroy them. The children."

"Why do you hate me?!" I ask in disbelief.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!" A voice said. I look over and gasp as a black demon looking Digimon stands on the railings.

"Get ready Tai. Now the real trouble starts." "Agumon who is that?" "That's Devimon."

"He looks bad." "He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare."

Devimon smirked saying, "I have no more use for this imaginary building."

Suddenly everything begins to digitize, showing off a destroyed mansion instead of the one we had stayed in all day.

Devimon held his hands out to the others and lifted their beds saying, "Because together you are strong, I will use my touch of evil to scatter you throughout the Digi World!"

"I hope this is a bad dream…" I mutter before I hear Agumon call me.

I look over to see him kneeling over saying, "I'm to weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten."

"The food, the bath, the building. None of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination. Somehow though one of you figured it out, but only one of you."

I instantly glare at him as I realize he's talking about Chris.

I watch as he rubs a scuffmark on his forehead and continue, "Girl has quite a temper. Though I'm sure her and her partner have been dealt with by now."

If looks could kill I'm sure he would've been gone by now and I yell, "Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends you're gonna be in really big trouble! And don't talk about Chris like that! She's a lot stronger than you think!"

"That's amusing. My concern's a lot more important than you're friends."

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!"

"Bring them back? You little brat you dare to order me? Let me show you who's really in control here!" Devimon holds his arms out and the whole island begins to shake.

"You see I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding."

Somehow the whole island begins to break apart into tiny little pieces as he continues, "You and your friends stumbled upon this tiny little island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world. Scattered across a ginormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this. But I am aware that you are the DigiDestined. You were sent to rescue this world from my domination."

"You got this all wrong. We were just some kids from summer camp that somehow got sucked up into your world."

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the Digidestine."

"I will destroy them. Everyone." I turn to Leomon as he says that.

Agumon steps forward and tries to use Pepper Breath but only to fail. He gets hit by Leomon's attack and flies back.

"Now the boy."

"Yes and then the others. One by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way nothing can stop me. Now, do it Leomon!"

"As you command." Leomon says as he pulls out his sword.

I yell as he holds me by my neck. "No! Help!" "Don't waste your breath."

"Actually that's all he ever does."

Leomon looks behind him in confusion before getting hit in the face by a blast of fire.

I look up and smile happily, "Chris! Yosomon!"

Chris smirks and gives me a mock salute, sitting on Yosomon's back as they fly above us.

"What?! How are you still here!?" Devimon asks in shock.

"Oh you know, nothing special. We just told Revolmon the truth is all." She says smirking.

"Wings of Fire!" Yosomon calls out as he attacks Devimon.

He quickly jumps away from the fire before it burns him.

He also happened to knock into my flying bed and made it crash next to me.

The little device fell and skidded over towards Leomon. It barely touched him before it started to glow and make him cry out in pain.

Suddenly something black flew out of his back and Agumon said, "The black gear, the light drove it out. Devimon know longer has control over Leomon."

"I think you're right. How do you feel Leomon?"

"I am free of Devimon's powers." He says confidently.

I picked up the device as Yosomon and Chris landed by us. "Leomon, do you know what this thing is?"

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the DigiDestined. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon explained.

Devimon growled before using his powers on the others again saying, "That's right! But you are powerless against me!"

He made the beds begin to fall and the others screamed.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon yelled as he threw an attack towards Devimon, making him lose focus and save the others.

"This isn't over Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?!"

"Orgemon!"

"Here Leomon!" Orgemon called out before his bone and Leomon's sword connected.

"Your soft heart is your weakness. We will never be allies and you will never know true power."

"You may defeat me, but the DigidDestined will never be in your reach."

"No.."

"Yes! Go now!" Leomon yells as he stabs the ledge Agumon and I were on.

We begin to fall towards the water before landing on a passing rock.

Chris climbs back on Yosomon as he floats off the ground a little, staying with Leomon.

"Why?"

"You're our last hope. Without you my world doesn't stand a chance. My life is insignificant."

Orgemon tries to attack him from behind but Yosomon swings his tail into him.

"You guys can escape too!"

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you!" Leomon yells as we grow farther away.

Chris waves her hands back and forth yelling, "Don't worry about us Tai! We'll be fine!"

Suddenly Devimon appears behind them and I yell, "Watch out behind you!"

The three quickly turn around only for Devimon to grab them as he yells, "Feel the touch of evil!"

Leomon cries out first as Devimon takes control of him again.

Before he can do the same to Chris and Yosomon, Yosomon quickly brings his tails up yelling, "Elemental Strike!"

The attack creates an explosion and smoke conceals them.

After a few seconds I can see Yosomon and Chris get knocked back out of the smoke and in another direction.

"Leomon! Yosomon! Crystal!" I yell out as Agumon and I float farther and farther away.


	11. From the Author!

I am very sorry to everyone who reads this! I know it's been almost four months since I've posted something and for that I am deeply sorry. I have been having horrible medical problems, family issues, friend issues, and to top it all of I am graduating high school in the next two months! To put it simply, I am stressed beyond belief and have no time to myself anymore. I no excuses don't go very well on here but those are the reasons. I will still update the story but it will not be often. Again I am extremely sorry and hope you all forgive me.


End file.
